


A Complicated Dance

by free2write1017



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 89,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2write1017/pseuds/free2write1017
Summary: Katara feels most at home when she's dancing. Music has always been a huge part of Zuko's life. Their feelings blossom after working together but nothing is ever simple. They'll find out just how complicated things become in their personal and professional lives. *This is a newly edited version being reposted*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the official re-release of this story. I originally posted it under another pen name (avatarfan82) but decided to close down that account. I also decided to make some edits and additions to the story. Now I'm re-posting it in it's entirety. This new version has already been completed and posted on fanfiction.net, but I decided to also re-post it here on AO3 for those who may prefer this platform. Also, because the story is already complete, I'll be posting the chapters pretty fast. I may do weekly, daily, or even more than once in a week depending on the feedback. But I will probably plan for once per week until all have been posted.
> 
> For anyone who may have read the first version, I thank you for your time and patience back then. Much of it remains the same, but I have added to some of the existing chapters, changed some of the existing chapters, and added probably about 10 additional chapters. Anyway, I hope this updated version is an improvement. And, for anyone who is new to the story, welcome and I hope you enjoy it! :)

Katara curled slowly downward, with one leg perfectly vertical in the air. She made sure to point the toe of her elevated foot to get the ideal stretch and reached her hands to grasp the ankle of her planted leg. She distantly heard barely audible intakes of breath around her, but ignored them and continued her stretching routine.

She was easily one of the most flexible dancers in the company and had gotten used to some of the newer members gawking at her poses as she warmed up. Suddenly, she heard a playful whisper from her right side.

"Show off."

A slight smile appeared on her lips as she lowered her leg and stood upright. Her ocean blue eyes locked with clear gray ones and they smiled at each other.

"Don't be jealous," she replied and the young man chuckled.

When it came to her craft, Katara was often serious and focused, but he was happy to get a rare playful moment with her. Then he held out a hand to her.

"Let's go over that middle section again. I want to work on the lift one more time."

Katara nodded, accepting his hand and immediately getting into the pose preceding the lift. Her partner firmly wrapped his arm around her waist and gave a soft countdown. Then, the two began to sway in unison, forward and backward. He twirled Katara counter-clockwise and then switched his hold from around her waist to her hip. Katara tilted her body until she was completely horizontal and landed in his strong grasp. A quick spin then transitioned into the hold, with Katara being lifted high in the air, her hip resting on her partner's shoulders and behind his head. The dizzying spin continued a few more times before Katara dove downward into a front flip. She was instantly caught in mid-air and he clutched her waist, guiding her gently to the floor. They finished the lift with another stationary pose.

The rest of the dancers had stopped rehearsing and gone quiet to watch the two practice this move, and they remained equally breath-taken when they finished.

"I think you've got it now, Aang. That felt more confident," Katara said, casting a genuine smile in his direction.

The smile he returned was a shadow of the one he gave her earlier and anxiety was present in his eyes."How did it feel for you? Did it hurt?" he said, his brows furrowing in concern and his eyes darting to her left shoulder.

She absently patted it, rotated her entire arm, and nodded. "It's great. I don't want you to worry about me."

"But, yesterday I hurt your shoulder when we did this. What if…"

"Aang, don't do this to yourself. I've already told you that it wasn't your fault. Your stance and hold were perfect. Sometimes these things happen. But, if you want to blame someone, blame me because I took too long getting my right leg into position."

Aang sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor. She had been dancing with him for the past five years and could tell that he wanted to protest further. Instead, he bit his tongue. Katara inwardly felt relief because she definitely wanted to avoid becoming irritated; especially today.

At that moment, Ty Lee, the company director, approached the pair, grinning from ear to ear. Her long ponytail swayed like a pendulum behind her.

"Aang! Katara! That last lift was gorgeous!" she shouted, clapping her hands together. She then wrapped her arms around their shoulders and continued, "Can I talk to you two?"

Aang and Katara shared a sidelong glance as they let her lead them to a private corner of the studio. They both knew from experience that these kinds of conversations with Ty Lee either meant she was delivering bad news or springing a last minute request on them.

Once they were out of earshot of the other dancers, she launched in. "You two look more than ready for the audition. How do you feel? Katara, how's the shoulder?"

Katara nodded vigorously as Aang rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he'd had since childhood.

"I think we're good to go. My shoulder feels fine today."

Ty Lee immediately turned to Aang and nudged him. "Hey, you look nervous. What's up?"

His gray eyes clouded over in concern and he hesitated before finally speaking. "It's just that this is a big audition. The biggest one I've ever done. I don't want to screw it up for us."

Ty Lee wrapped her arms around both of their waists and squeezed, a move that Katara despised and Aang found awkward. Still, they both tolerated it as best they could.

"You are both going to have the lead roles in this production, hands down. Even if you fall on your faces, you're obviously the best dancers in this region." came Ty Lee's complimentary words.

Aang blushed and Katara groaned inwardly. She must have been about to really lay something big on them if she was sucking up to them this much! Ty Lee somehow pulled the dancers even closer to her than they already were and lowered her voice.

"What I haven't told you both is that the lead roles have opportunities for solos that the composer has recently requested. So, in light of that, you both will need to audition with solo routines as well as your couples routine today."

Katara felt her heart rate increase but Aang dropped his head even further, giving his neck a firm squeeze. This was the behavior he engaged in when he was well past nervousness and deep within the pre-panic stage. Luckily, the two had recently perfected individual routines for a recent showcase and knew that the other would use that for today's audition.

Still, auditioning with a routine that she hadn't practiced or performed in nearly a month was asking a lot—not to mention pushing her way outside of her comfort zone. She would have to take full advantage of the ten minute break in between the couple and individual auditions.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you but you know how artists are…"Ty Lee said in an apologetic tone. Katara smirked, convinced that it was not the artist's fault that they were just finding this information out. Ty Lee was a wonderful person and a dedicated mentor, but also completely scatterbrained.

"Man, who is this composer anyway?" Aang asked, as if knowing the person's name would somehow resolve his anxiety.

On cue, excited murmurs and whispers could be heard throughout the studio. The trio turned around to see what the commotion was all about. As soon as they saw what was happening, Ty Lee grinned, and Katara and Aang both had matching looks of disbelief on their faces.

"No way! He's the composer?!" Aang said but Katara found words momentarily escaping her.

Once she had finally regained her bearings, only one name was on her lips: "Zuko."

Ty Lee released the duo and made a beeline for the composer and his assistant. Aang lightly placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"This is crazy, Katara. He's basically a musical genius and he's here, working with our studio!"

Katara nodded in silent agreement, still too stunned to form coherent words or thought.

Zuko was considered an anomaly. Not only was he young—his current age of 24 made him two years older than Katara and four years older than Aang—but his pieces were also worldly and intricate. He was a well known composer and musician in the local area arts scene but it was apparent to everyone that he was on the way to becoming much more in the near future. On top of all that, he just so happened to be one of Katara's favorite composers.

He was generally known to be a recluse and not very friendly, so Katara was amazed that he had even shown up for their audition. The fact that he was standing right in front of her at this moment was more than she could process.

Ty Lee offered her hand to Zuko as soon as she was within reach and he reluctantly accepted. His smoldering, amber eyes seemed to bore into her with an intensity that could have been off-putting, if not for his well-known personality. It was clear he was extremely introverted and uncomfortable being the center of attention. Yet, he handled it with as much poise as he could muster.

Katara considered herself professional and in control, but even she had a hard time taking her eyes off of the striking young man.

He stood a couple inches above her partner, who was at least a head taller than she was. His chiseled features and lean, well-toned physique distracted her, but nothing was more of a distraction than his eyes. They had gold and hazel tones within the dominant color and she found herself mesmerized by them. His short brown hair was a controlled mess on top of his head.

Another distinguishing feature was the prominent scar near his left eye. It was well known his scar was the result of a childhood accident. Though no one knew the details, they only knew it was something he didn't appear to be self-conscious about. Katara didn't think the scar against his milky white skin and piercing eyes detracted from his appearance at all. In fact, it almost made him look more attractive.

As Ty Lee led Zuko to the other side of the studio, she motioned to Katara and Aang, as if she had already told him about them. Katara felt her temperature spike dramatically as he turned his eyes on her. His gaze seemed to soften for a split second before he shifted to Aang. Katara had managed to maintain some semblance of poise as she met his glance but Aang maintained a 'deer in headlights' expression that would have been comical under other circumstances. Ty Lee and Zuko made it to the waiting chairs at the other end of the studio and took their seats.

"Is everyone ready?" she announced cheerily, and dozens of heads bobbed up and down as last-minute stretches were done.

Aang finally seemed to realize that Zuko was going to be observing the auditions and snapped out of his stupor; tumbling headlong into legitimate terror.

"I don't think I feel well," he mumbled and Katara immediately grabbed the sides of his face, forcing him to lock eyes with her.

"Aang, you're ready. You know these moves like the back of your hand. Just focus and breathe, okay?"

He nodded, and she smiled at him.

Their moment was interrupted by Ty Lee's continued announcement.

"Please welcome our special guest, Zuko! He wrote the music that a select few of you will be dancing to in the show. He's here today to observe the auditions and he may also be helping us with the final selection process, so be on your toes, people!"

A burst of applause erupted from the dancers, which seemed to make Zuko shrink down further in his seat, but he was gracious enough to acknowledge the group by raising his hand slightly in the air. Once the clapping died down, more murmurs and nervous chatting followed.

Katara took the time to close her eyes and center herself. She visually ran through her couples' routine and worked out any last nerves in her mind. Then she joined the other dancers on the floor, awaiting her chance to perform.

~o0o~

Zuko sat quietly in his chair next to the bubbly and slightly annoying director. He was already uncomfortable around people and to have to work with someone so outgoing was grating. He was thankful that he brought his notepad because he was able to avoid small talk pretending to take extremely diligent notes on the performances.

So far they had completed all of the couples' routines and the girl with the dark complexion, striking blue eyes and flowing brown hair had stolen the show along with her short-haired partner. The lift they had pulled off was truly a masterful feat and even he had forgotten where he was and couldn't seem to take his eyes off the pair.

He was pulled from his note taking by Ty Lee who shoved a photo print in his face and explained that they would be taking a ten minute break before starting the solo auditions. Zuko nodded, thanking her quietly, and then focused his attention on the photo sheet. It contained a grid of all the dancers who were participating in the audition along with their names and pictures.

Against his will, his eyes were immediately drawn to the girl he just saw dancing…Katara. The name suited her. He then glanced at more photos and spotted the male that had danced with her; his name was Aang.

They were both easily the strongest female and male dancers in the company and were shoo-ins to be cast as leads, as far as he was concerned. But he did have some other pairings in mind that he was considering for other portions of the performance.

Before long, the break was over and Ty Lee had reappeared at his side to pleasantly announce that the solo auditions were starting. Zuko carefully focused in on each dancer, making note of the way they controlled their limbs in space and felt the music emotionally with their bodies and facial expressions.

Zuko was immediately drawn in by Aang's movement during his audition. As much as he enjoyed seeing him dance with Katara, Aang showed even more strength and flexibility without her. The amount of height he got on his jumps was unreal and his limbs almost appeared to be made of rubber.

Zuko vigorously circled his picture on the photo sheet to indicate that he had made his selection for the lead male dancer.

After three or four more forgettable performances, it was time for the final audition. It seemed that the studio was more crowded now than it was at the start of the solo auditions. Zuko suspected that people had come to watch Katara's audition and his heart rate increased in anticipation.

Katara finally took her place at the center of the dance floor. She had donned shorts and a tank top for this audition and the full length of her toned legs was even more apparent to Zuko.

As the first notes of the music began, Katara began to sway and point her toes skyward. Her flexibility was beyond compare and her jumps were on par with her partner's; an amazing feat considering how much smaller she was.

Zuko lost time during her performance as he watched her face, her eyes, conveying the sadness and loss the song called for. He even found himself replaying the solo piano portion of his composition and picturing her dancing to it. At one point she leapt in the air, landed gracefully on the floor, then crumpled down and splayed her body outward. This show of anguish was timed perfectly with a poignant section of the song. With her flawlessly executed movements, Zuko felt his chest tighten and a familiar mist cross his eyes.

In that moment, the emotions he connected to were palpable and raw. He glanced around the room and noticed many younger dancers openly wiping away tears. Aang just gazed at her with a look Zuko couldn't describe, but it was clear that he was entranced by what he saw. The last notes of the song ended with her crouching down on her knees and then rising upward with her arms outstretched. Her endless blue eyes trained expectantly on something above her. Once she was finished, the entire studio was eerily silent and then almost immediately burst into an insane fit of applause.

Students were cheering wildly as Katara blushed deeply and bowed. Before he knew it himself, Zuko had gotten to his feet, clapping along with Ty Lee. Once he realized what happened, he suddenly snapped out of it and quickly sat down, studying his notes intently. He made a prominent circle around Katara's picture and smiled with satisfaction. No question about that selection.

After all of the commotion had ended and the majority of the dancers had left the studio, Zuko met with Ty Lee and his assistant in order to go over the final selections for lead male and female roles as well as the understudies and supporting roles. Everyone agreed that Katara and Aang would be the lead male and female dancers, with two others selected as understudies.

"Great, I think we've figured everything out. I'll post the selections tomorrow and we'll have our first production meeting. Then we'll have you meet with the dancers early next week, Zuko. How does that sound for everyone?"

Zuko nodded, impressed by how the seemingly air-headed director had managed to organize things so well. As everyone stood, Ty Lee offered her hand for a shake and Zuko took it. She bowed slightly with a sweet smile."I can't thank you enough for coming here today. I know the kids were nervous but I also think you being here pushed them to dance at a higher level."

Zuko nodded. "Thanks for having me. I enjoyed watching the dancers and I look forward to working with you."

Ty Lee grinned and led him to the entryway of the studio. Then she disappeared with a wave of her hand.

Zuko's assistant immediately left to bring the car around while Zuko stood in the lobby, replaying the performances in his head. He kept getting stuck on Katara's solo dance. She was one of the best dancers he'd ever seen.

Zuko knew that his assistant had to park the car pretty far away, so he would just have to exercise patience for a few more moments. Just as he was lost in his visions of the dance, he heard someone else enter the foyer. The person had arrived quietly into the area, as if not wanting to disturb him, but he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him from his right side. Against his better judgment, he glanced over and was pleasantly surprised to find his lead female dancer standing about a foot away from him.

~o0o~

She locked eyes with him for a moment and was the first to quickly look away. The silence was deafening and Katara struggled for something to say to the amazing musician standing right next to her. She could tell he was completely comfortable in this wordless moment, but she couldn't stand it.

"I-I just wanted to say that I love your compositions. I'm not much of a musician but they all sound so beautiful to me." Her heart was thumping in her ears and she was sure she had just spoken the most childish words on Earth. Embarrassment filled her and Katara suddenly wished the ground would open up underneath her so that she could disappear.

The corner of Zuko's mouth turned up but shifted quickly back into the firm line that Katara had grown accustomed to. "Thanks," he said quietly and returned his gaze to the front entryway.

Katara, though, took courage from the slight acknowledgement he gave and pressed on. "Moonlight. That's the composition I love the most. I don't know why, but it just speaks to me."

Katara knew she was running the risk of sounding forceful and running him out of the building. At the same time, she knew she would hate herself for the rest of her life if she didn't say something to him about how much his music affected her.

Zuko immediately turned his entire body to face her and, even though his mouth remained firmly closed, his eyes shone with surprise. They even seemed to glow and Katara found her breath suddenly gone as she matched his gaze.

"You like Moonlight?" he said and Katara nodded vigorously in response.

"The first movement draws you in and then the solo piano in the second movement…it's so filled with emotion. Sometimes it just makes me wish I could be a pianist because I want to feel what it must be like to play something so moving."

She watched uncertainty flicker in Zuko's eyes. Katara could see in both his stance and his face he was thinking carefully about what he wanted to say. "Most people don't even know about that song. The ones who do don't find it as exciting as some of the other pieces I've written."

Katara's eyes flared as if she were angry at the naysayers and sighed in exasperation. "Those people are idiots! That composition is one of the most complex pieces you've written. There are so many layers to it…" she trailed off slowly before glancing back up at him timidly.

Zuko nodded, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Just then, a car engine could be heard pulling up outside. The pair glanced out the glass door.

"I've gotta head out." Zuko said glancing back at her. Katara couldn't hide her disappointment at the idea that she would not be able to continue talking with this interesting, attractive man. But she mustered up the courage and stuck out her hand.

"It was so great to meet you."

He paused for a moment before gently shaking her hand. "Yeah, and...um...you're really good. I mean at dancing. You're good at dancing." He stumbled over the words and then looked away sheepishly, his face tinting pink.

Katara's disappointment immediately dissolved and it was all she could do to keep her mouth from dropping open.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

He then turned to leave, giving her a quick nod of his head as he pushed open the door.

Katara felt her eyes well up and her breath catch in her throat. She silently watched his statuesque form dip down to enter the back seat of the car before it was gone into the night. She hastily brushed a couple of tears that had hit her cheeks and grinned from ear to ear.

She knew that people within her dance studio constantly told her she was a great dancer, but she had managed to convince herself over the years that they were just pandering to her and not wanting to hurt her by being truthful. But, to have an outsider—a stranger—tell her she was good? That was different. And to have this particular stranger be the one to say it to her in his own way made a flood of fresh tears threaten to flow down her cheeks.

"Katara, there you are!" Aang said, suddenly pushing his way into the foyer, a look of relief on his face. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

Katara hurriedly swiped her eyes and smiled happily at Aang, but he just looked at her with his eyebrows drawn together .

"Have you been crying? What happened?!" he exclaimed and Katara placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing at all. I'm actually great. And guess what? I was able to talk to Zuko!"

"You talked to him?" Aang asked and she nodded happily.

"He told me I'm a good dancer! Can you believe it, Aang? Isn't that great?"

She looked directly at him and noticed that there was a slight pause before his eyebrows shot up. "Well, yeah! Of course that's great!"

His tone had an unusual forced quality and her smile faltered. "Are you upset?"

"No," he answered quickly and cast her a sideways glance.

"If you wanted to talk to him, I'm pretty sure you can catch him next time he's here," she replied, a bit uncertain.

Aang shook his head and smirked. "No, no. I'm good." He shifted his eyes downward.

"You sure about that?"

"I really am happy for you, Katara."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I was just surprised that he was talking to you. You know...he just doesn't seem like he talks to anyone."

Relief washed over Katara as her eyes took on a dream-like quality. "I know! It really has been the greatest day ever!" she nearly shouted, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"And, of all of my friends, I'm glad I could share this day with you."

Aang jammed his free hand into his pocket and slipped an arm loosely around her shoulders. "Come on, fangirl. Let's get out of here before it gets too late."

Katara playfully slapped his arm and giggled as the two exited the dance studio and stepped into the mild evening air. She continued to daydream about her eventful day and sighed as she snuggled comfortably into Aang's hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy! :)

Zuko sat hunched in a corner of the dance studio, nursing an extra large coffee. His eyelids were threatening to close at any moment and he was thankful for the dark, black liquid in his hands. Whose idea was it to hold rehearsals at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning, anyway?

The moment he'd arrived, Ty Lee had greeted him at the door with such a cheery 'hello' that he'd almost winced. His brain and body weren't ready for this.

He glared down at the paper in front of him and sighed. He'd started absently marking down little notes in the margins of his sheet music and soon found himself immersed in the activity. In his peripheral vision, he saw the photo card with all of the dancers smiling faces on it and discreetly shot a glance at the beautiful, brown complected dancer toward the middle. Yes, he was finally willing to admit that he found her attractive...extremely attractive. But what he was unwilling to admit was how often she'd crossed his mind over the past two weeks since they'd met at auditions.

That day was somewhat hazy in his memory but he found himself trying to recall their initial interaction more and more. Now that he'd spent two rehearsals watching her dance and sheepishly nodding in response to her charming smiles, he was praying he hadn't come off like a jerk back then. He was mildly perturbed that he even cared what she thought about him, but there was something about her that made him want to be...better.

Just as he was about to toss his empty coffee cup in the trash, another fresh one was set down before him. A look of surprise crossed his face as he peered up at the person who had put it there. Bright blue eyes met his and he felt his body temperature rise.

"You don't look like a morning person, so I thought you might want some more coffee." Katara smiled warmly and Zuko's gaze softened before he quickly looked away.

"I-I can't accept this…" he stammered. Well, that sounded dramatic. It wasn't like she'd given him a mansion or a luxury car.  _Get it together_ , he chastised himself.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You allergic or something? Because you sure put that first one away pretty fast."

He knew his cheeks were probably red by now and he tried to regain his composure. "No, I just don't want you spending your money on me…" he trailed off.

"My roommate runs a coffee shop so this was free." She gently shoved it closer to him. "Go on. I promise there's no cream or caramel in it. Just plain, like you like it."

It was her turn to flush slightly as she continued. "Um, not that I've been stalking you and memorizing your drinks or anything. I just noticed the writing on the cup…"

She seemed to be making herself even more nervous and she slipped a lock of hair behind her ear. Zuko couldn't help the small smile playing at his own lips.

"Okay, so...I guess I'll see you during rehearsal." Before she could hastily retreat, Zuko spoke up.

"Hey, uh...thanks for this." It was probably the lamest show of gratitude ever displayed but her eyes lit up and that impossibly gorgeous smile of hers reappeared.

"No problem! Hope you like it."

Then, with one more quick glance, she disappeared into the locker room. Zuko released a breath and took a sip of the drink. His eyes widened...that was good coffee.  _Really_  good. As more dancers and musicians began to filter in, Zuko smiled to himself. Maybe these early mornings wouldn't be so bad after all.

~o0o~

The next week Zuko got up a little earlier so he could make a quick stop. He pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop and eyed it curiously. It looked charming and quaint, but it could have looked like a dump, as far as he was concerned. As long as he could get another cup of that magical liquid from last week, he didn't care.

A tiny bell jingled as he pushed the door open. A pretty young woman with short, light brown hair and piercing blue eyes stood behind the counter organizing cups. She wore a red apron and grinned at him as he walked toward the counter.

"Welcome to The Little Cafe. What can I get started for you?"

"Can I get one extra large coffee, plain, no sugar?"

She grabbed a cup, scribbling his order in some secret alphabetical code on its side. She slightly raised an eyebrow but lowered it instantly as she looked back up at him. "And your name?"

"Zuko."

The transformation in her expression was much less subtle this time and he almost chuckled.

"Sorry, that was obvious, wasn't it? It's just...I'm pretty sure you know my friend. Her name's Katara."

Zuko's heart rate spiked at the mention of her name. So this was…

"You're the roommate who gave me the coffee last week."

She chuckled. "Well, I didn't exactly give it to you. Katara kind of insisted on it or else." She shook her head and Zuko, smirked.

"I take it you liked it then?" she continued and Zuko nodded.

"Yeah, it was really good."

She grinned again and then offered her hand. "My name's Suki. It's nice to meet you, Zuko."

"Same here," he replied, returning the handshake. He handed over some cash and dropped the change into the tip jar. Then she set about making his drink as he wandered around the cafe, eyeing the artwork. He could see himself sliding into one of the booths with his sheet music and headphones, making notes in peace. He could probably get more accomplished at home but sometimes it was nice to be among other people even if he didn't want to interact with them.

He'd gotten lost in his daydreams of quiet evenings in the cafe when Suki startled him back to reality.

"Zuko! You're coffee's ready."

He went to retrieve it and was surprised to find her also shove a small paper sack into hand.

"What's this?"

"A scone. I promised Katara I'd have some ready for her this morning. I'm pretty sure she was going to pick one up with the coffee so here you go. On the house."

Zuko was taken aback but recovered quickly, allowing a hint of a smile to form on his lips. Katara was something else.

"Thank you. I'll tell her too."

Suki smiled brightly and then waved as he headed outside. "Have a good rehearsal!" she called and he nodded in acknowledgement.

When he pulled into the dance studio parking lot ten minutes later, he felt much more together. He had to find out what was in that coffee that made him feel so alive with each sip.

As he headed into the studio, he spotted Katara holding the door and chatting with a friend. When he got close enough, she smiled and motioned to his cup.

"I see you got your own today. And she gave you the scone, too. Good."

Zuko nodded. "That was really nice of you. Thanks."

Her cheeks turned bright pink and somehow it made her look even prettier, if that was possible. Before he could say anything to embarrass himself, he flashed her a small smile and then slid behind her. He placed his hand just above hers, meaning to hold the door for her so she could enter, but she moved and he ended up cupping her hand.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, quickly sliding his hand up further but not before he noticed how soft and smooth her skin felt.

"It's okay. And thank you for holding the door for me. You're very sweet."

He was grateful she disappeared inside after that statement because he now felt like he was on fire. He ducked into the nearest bathroom to splash cool water on his face and take a few deep breaths. Since when did his body start overreacting to girls?

To be fair, she wasn't just any girl. This was Katara. He'd never met anyone like her in his life.

Suddenly he heard the beginning of one of his songs begin to blare over the loudspeaker and he knew he needed to get in there for the rehearsal. He took one last swig of coffee, trashed it, and headed into the main practice room.

~o0o~

"Katara, why didn't you tell me Zuko was so hot?"

Katara turned around to face her friend, unsuccessfully suppressing a grin, and continued stirring the cupcake batter in her mixing bowl. They were trying to get desserts ready for tomorrow's dinner and these were a family favorite.

"What are you talking about?"

Suki placed a hand on her hip, cocking her head to the side, as a knowing smirk came to her lips.

"Don't play dumb with me. That guy is adorable. I know he's got that scar near his eye but honestly, it kind of makes him even more attractive." Suki continued filling the cupcake pans with liners as Katara shrugged.

"I guess he's kind of cute…" she admitted reluctantly and Suki snorted.

"Yeah, okay. Why don't you try that again. "

Katara sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine, he's gorgeous. There, I said it."

Suki chuckled. "I can see why you like him."

"Please enlighten me," Katara said in a mocking dramatic tone.

"Well, he seems sweet. Even though he tries to act all distant and grumpy, I can tell he's got a good heart."

Katara's expression softened and a small smile came to her lips. "Yeah. But we're working together as professionals and that's all."

Suki gave Katara a good natured pat on the back as she brought the cupcake tin over. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

Katara could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words but she ignored her, rolling her eyes.

Just then Sokka and Aang burst through the front door, laughing and talking about what sounded like an online video they'd watched.

"Hey! Are my cupcakes ready yet?" Sokka demanded, giving Suki a quick peck on the cheek and then sticking his finger in the cupcake batter. He jammed the chocolaty glob into his mouth before Katara could swat his hand away.

"Hey, quit it! And these are for everybody, not just you."

Aang entered the kitchen then and gave the girls hugs. Then he turned to Katara. "Sokka was supposed to tell you that your dad called."

"Right! Katara, Dad called and he wants you to call him back." Sokka added, slipping an arm around Suki's waist. He nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"Oh, okay." Katara handed Aang the bowl. "Can you help Suki finish these? And don't let Sokka near them while I'm gone."

"Got it!" he assured her, giving her the thumbs up sign.

Katara then grabbed her cell phone and went to her room. She selected her dad's number from her contact list and it rang twice before he answered.

"Hey, honey."

"Hi, Dad. Everything okay?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm good."

There was a slight pause before he continued. "So, I just wanted to check in and-"

"I'm  _fine_ , Dad."

"You sure? Tomorrow's the day."

She nodded. "I know. I've been distracted by the rehearsals so I haven't been thinking about it as much as I normally do."

She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes. "It's going to be weird not having you here this year."

"I know. I'll call first thing in the morning and I'll touch base throughout the day, okay?"

"Okay." Suddenly her voice wavered and she internally kicked herself. She didn't want to worry her dad. He already felt badly enough about being out of the country right now.

She glanced up at her doorway as her brother poked his head in. She waved him in and he sat down next to her.

"Sokka's here."

"Let me talk to him."

"Okay." She handed the phone to him as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm good. We're going to meet up after. Probably the cafe. Yeah. I got it. I will. Okay. Love you too."

He handed the phone back to Katara.

"Hey, it's me again."

"I'm going to let you guys go now but I'll call back tomorrow. You'll be okay, sweetie."

"Yeah." Tears sprang to her eyes out of nowhere and she swallowed thickly. Now that she was hearing her dad's reassuring voice and thinking about the next day, her hidden emotions were surfacing.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too. I really miss you." A tear spilled down her cheek and she felt Sokka's arm tighten around her. After saying goodbye, she hung up and released a shuddering breath.

"It's okay, sis. I'm here. I know I'm not Dad but at least we've got each other."

Katara felt the floodgates threatening to break then, so she slipped her arms around Sokka's waist and buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair with his free hand. They stayed like that until Katara felt more in control of her emotions. There was no need to cry today...tomorrow would bring more than enough tears. The anniversary of her mother's death always did.

"Do you still want to visit mom's grave by yourself tomorrow?" Sokka asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. I'll go early in the morning, if that's okay. Then we can meet up after."

He nodded. "Sounds good. Suki suggested the four of us use the cafe for the afternoon so just head there when you're ready."

"Katara! How do we know when these are done?" Suki's voice floated into her room from the kitchen and she shook her head.

"I better get back out there otherwise we won't be having any cupcakes tomorrow."

"We definitely can't have that," Sokka quipped and Katara smiled faintly. Then, he locked eyes with her as he searched her expression.

"You good?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. She replied with a quick nod, smiling more brightly.

In all honesty, she wasn't sure how she felt, but there was no need to worry him. He pulled her into another strong hug that Katara was grateful for. Then they left the room together to join their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! I'm back with chapter three! Yippee!
> 
> I did want to address something that I didn't address the first time I posted this. I figure some people may be wondering about it and so I thought it might not be a bad idea to give you all my point of view. The topic at hand: Zuko's scar.
> 
> As you should have already noticed, I have made reference to his scar from both Katara and Suki in previous chapters of this fic. I did briefly consider not including it in this story, because this is an AU and I have seen some fanfiction writers leave it out. Ultimately, I chose to keep it as part of his physical appearance because, although I don't think it defines him as a person, I do think it's an important aspect of his character development and personality. That being said, I don't picture the scar he has in my story to be the same as the one he has in the cartoon. Because this is a modern AU, I imagine there is more advanced technology in this universe than there was in the universe portrayed in the show. So, with all kinds of medical interventions readily available for burn victims nowadays, I imagine any scarring he has is noticeable, but not as severe as what he had from the series. Rather than a large dark scarring and burn mark across the side of his face, maybe he has some discoloration around a portion of his eye and possibly some slight disfigurement to the skin in certain places. But with surgeries and skin grafts and other interventions available that I know absolutely nothing about (and his family having the resources to afford these treatments), I could absolutely imagine him being left with much less physical evidence of his burn in this story but still enough to make it something someone would notice if looking at him. 
> 
> Okay, now that I got that off my chest, we can move on with the story. I hope that any wondering minds can now be put more at ease with a mental picture of him that is accurate for this fic. And for those that didn't care one way or the other, I hope you aren't too angry for being forced to read a note about that! So, read on and, again, I hope you enjoy! :)

It was a beautiful, clear day. Colorful flowers dotted the grass and full, green leaves swayed on tree branches in the breeze. But Katara saw none of it.

As she sat alone in the cemetery, she stared blindly at the headstone with her mother's name, birth, and death date etched on the front. Her father had made the print fairly large with beautiful colored flowers hand painted just above the wording. Her vision blurred with tears for the fourth time since she'd been there and she sighed in defeat. Each year she hoped that the process would get easier and each year she was disappointed.

She thought about her career...her life right now. At her young age, she was dancing for one of the best companies in the city and hoped to begin teaching soon. Would her mother be proud? Katara wasn't sure but she was trying to do what she had always wanted. She believed that would be enough.

True to his word, her dad had called first thing in the morning. She hadn't slept more than a couple hours the night before and her nerves were frayed by the time he reached her. She kept her conversation to a minimum and she knew her dad was worried. She just couldn't bring herself to pretend to be okay that day. She assured him she wouldn't skip the dinner that night (even though every fiber of her being was begging her to) and that seemed to placate him. She was definitely planning to spend the rest of the afternoon at the studio beforehand. It always helped her to clear her head and rid herself of any extra emotions.

Her mind wandered to Zuko and a small smile came to her lips. They had only known each other a few weeks but she could feel a friendship blossoming. He had already met Suki and he seemed to like her. Having him get along with her friends was important to her. Still, she didn't know him all that well and was afraid of her feelings.

"This is where I could really use your advice, Mom," she said quietly, swiping at her eyes. "I don't want to keep making the same mistakes. I want what you and dad had."

She sniffled. She had been sitting there for over an hour already but didn't want to leave. But, she had already gotten several texts from Sokka checking in on her. She knew she needed to head out soon so he could have his time with her. She was thankful she still had several hours until dinner to get herself back under control and put on the bravest face she could for everyone.

"Love you always," she said quietly as she got to her feet. She gave the headstone a quick pat, double checked the placement of her flowers, and then walked back to her car. She shot a quick text to Sokka to let him know she was okay and that she was leaving. Then she headed straight to the studio.

She was relieved to find no cars in the parking lot when she got there. Some small part of her was worried that Ty Lee or even Zuko would be there. As much as she enjoyed spending time with them, especially Zuko, she didn't want them seeing her in her current emotional state. After letting herself in, she quickly changed, cued up her music, and began to dance.

~o0o~

Two hours later, Katara had finally finished and found herself at the cafe with her brother and friends. Aang was currently helping Suki set out their food while Katara pulled out plates, silverware, and cups. Sokka was rearranging the tables so they could all sit together comfortably.

"Hey, how did it go today?" Aang asked Katara cautiously as he set a large bowl of pasta salad on the table. Katara nodded, not looking up from the napkin she was folding.

"It was okay. It was a pretty day and her headstone is holding up well." Katara's voice caught at the end of the statement but she swallowed hard and continued."Overall it was...nice."

She felt Aang glance over at her and she looked back at him doing her best to mask the pain that was still coursing through her. Apparently deciding she looked okay, he smiled brightly. "Good, I'm glad. You know, if you ever need to talk..."

"I know, Aang. Thanks." Katara cut him off, squeezing his arm affectionately. She wasn't totally sure she would ever take him up on that offer because at this point, she really only talked to her family about her mom, but it was nice to be reminded he was there for her.

"Okay, I think we've got everything we need here. Ready to eat?" Suki announced.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sokka answered, sliding quickly into his seat and grabbing a fork and knife. "Let's do this!"

Suki chuckled, taking the chair next to him and they all began passing the food around. Everyone, except Sokka, had contributed some sort of dish to the dinner and between the salad, pork, vegetables, and rice, everyone was able to find something tasty to eat.

Katara was talking and laughing with everyone and finally started feeling a little better. Just then, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She instantly reached for her phone and read the message. Ty Lee had sent out a text about an extra rehearsal she wanted to hold the next day. She glanced up at Aang, noticing him also reaching for his phone.

"Is that Dad?" Sokka asked speaking around the food in his mouth. Katara shook her head.

"We have to rehearse tomorrow. Ty Lee just sent out a mass text."

Sokka groaned in dismay. "Man! Aang, What about our gaming day?"

"Gaming day? You need an entire day to play video games?!" Katara said in disbelief. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Well, we don't  _need_ a whole day. But that's what we were going to _do_ for the whole day," he explained, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Then he turned back to Aang, pouting. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We'll do it on Sunday instead. Maybe you and Suki can hang out tomorrow. That would be fun, right?" He grinned brightly, in an attempt to cheer Sokka up. 

Sokka sighed heavily as he looked over at his girlfriend. "You wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked dejectedly and Suki folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes narrowed.

"Gee, don't sound so excited about it."

Sokka quickly corrected himself. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm just disappointed."

Suki looked thoughtful as a sly smirk came to her lips. "Maybe this will cheer you up."

She leaned over and began whispering in his ear. Sokka's face slowly turned an alarming shade of red. He licked his lips and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Aang quirked an eyebrow up in confusion and Katara stifled a laugh. Knowing Suki, she was describing, in detail, why spending the day with her would be way more exciting than spending the day with Aang.

"Uh, yeah, so…..hmm. That definitely could be...um...fun also." He stared down into his plate of food, squirming in his seat and Katara couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. Suki nodded in satisfaction, looking pleased with how flustered she'd made him and Aang just shrugged. Then he turned to Katara.

"Great! Katara, want to ride over together? "

"That's okay, Aang. I have an errand to run after. Thanks though." She did need to go to the store. But,truthfully, she also hoped to have a chance to talk to Zuko and didn't want to have to cut that short because her ride was waiting on her.

The group finished eating dinner among conversations about the show and Katara felt more at ease again. Her family and friends had lifted her mood like they always did but she also felt a slight flutter in her stomach at the thought that she would be able to see _him_  again tomorrow afternoon.

~o0o~

Katara finally felt like the movements were settling into her limbs. She still wasn't completely happy with all aspects of the dance but she was finally enjoying being able to be more creative with her choreography. The extra rehearsal was doing her a lot of good. Zuko was turning out to be invaluable during the process of her making final changes. He was able to explain the emotion of certain parts of the song to her which allowed her to accurately interpret the sections.

Katara was physically exhausted from dancing and still a little emotionally drained from the day before. But, as the group left the studio, she smiled and talked with Aang and the others as best she could while Zuko walked silently beside them. He was a quiet guy but his presence made her feel calm and at peace.

When everyone branched off to head to their cars, Katara waved goodnight to the group, making specific eye contact with Zuko. Her car was further away than everyone else's and in a darker part of the lot, but she barely noticed as she set off in that direction. Before she got too far into her trek, she heard Zuko call out to her.

"Hey, Katara. Let me walk with you. You're pretty far from the rest of us."

"Sure! Thanks." She had secretly hoped he would offer, even if it only gave her a few more seconds with him. She hid a pleased smile.

They talked with ease about the performances and found themselves in a captivating discussion about the meaning behind the music as well as the arts in general. She had never seen him so animated in conversation. His eyes had so much passion and fire in them. It was obvious he loved his work. By the time they were done, the parking lot had cleared out.

Katara glanced at her watch, surprised to see forty five minutes had passed. "Wow, I didn't realize it was so late. I need to head out. I have an early morning tomorrow."

Zuko nodded and Katara detected a little disappointment in his features. She felt the same.

"Okay. Drive safe," he cautioned and she nodded.

"I enjoyed talking to you. This was fun." she added, shyly.

He gave her a small smile that made her heart jump in her throat in excitement. "Yeah, it was," came his quiet reply.

She grinned before quickly turning and letting herself into her car. The last thing she wanted was for him to see the effect those words were having on her. Her skin was on fire and she was barely masking how quick her breathing had suddenly become. 

Once she was behind the wheel, she turned the key and nothing happened.

"What the-" she muttered, trying it again. Still no response from her car. Katara groaned in frustration. The engine wasn't turning over or even attempting to start and she sighed.

"Just great!" she moaned, unceremoniously flopping her arms and head onto the steering wheel. She then saw a pair of headlights coming toward her and immediately recognized Zuko's car. He rolled his window down when he got close and she opened her door.

He eyed her with a calm yet slightly concerned expression. "Everything okay? "

"My car won't start," she said, frustration rising within her and he got out of his car.

"Mind if I try?"

"Not at all," she said, getting out and letting him sit in the driver seat. He turned it a few times and also got nothing.

"Might be the battery but I'm not sure. This car is definitely not going anywhere tonight without a tow truck."

Katara rubbed her temple, sighing. She did not need this right now.

Zuko eyed her sympathetically. "Hey, let me drive you home. You can have it towed tomorrow. And if you need me to bring you back then, I can."

Katara smiled. He was doing his best to make her feel better, not knowing that the idea of being alone in a car with him was all she needed.

"Thank you so much Zuko. I owe you big time." She sighed. She wished the circumstances were better, but at least they were getting that time together she'd been wanting.

"It is pretty late so maybe I'll take care of it tomorrow, like you said."

She quickly grabbed what she needed out of her car and then they loaded it up in his car. As soon as they were seated comfortably, Zuko took off toward her place.

He had classical music playing softly on the satellite radio in his car as they cruised through the night. Lights from the buildings within the city speckled the horizon and Katara enjoyed the view from his moonroof. After a few minutes of driving in silence, Katara thought of a question she had been wondering about for a while.

"Hey, so what do you think about the show so far? Do you like how things are turning out?"

Katara was nervous to even ask about that. She steeled herself for a negative or lukewarm response but part of her wasn't sure how she would react if he was unhappy with how things were going, especially considering she was a main part of the entire program.

Zuko had a thoughtful look on his face as his right arm rested on the armrest between them. "I think you all are doing a great job with it. Especially you. You are the best by far."

Katara quietly sucked in a breath as her heart began to hammer in her chest. What he was saying was so much more than he expected to hear. She felt giddy and terrified at the same time.

"Really?" she squeaked and Zuko glanced her in amusement.

"Do you seriously not think you're a good dancer?"

Katara stared down at her lap, her hands gripping her sweatpants. "No, I know I can dance," she began. "It's just...I don't always feel people at the studio are being honest with me about how well I'm actually doing. I've been dancing there for so long now and all the feedback just starts to run together. Sometimes I feel like because I'm a senior dancer, they feel they have to say certain things to me, whether or not they actually believe what they're saying."

"Well, if you don't believe them, then believe me. You're great."

Katara felt like she could cry from the happiness that instantly rose up. Zuko wasn't the type to just say something nice to make someone feel better. She could tell that he wouldn't make a statement like that unless he believed it was true.

"Thanks," she said, sheepishly. She glanced over at him as he watched the road and she couldn't get over how good-looking he was. His profile from her angle was so perfectly chiseled it almost didn't seem real. She forced her gaze away as she stared at the road again and was startled when his voice permeated the space in the car.

"You've been pretty quiet today." His tone was curious, as if he was making an interesting observation. Katara felt her heart rate pick up again as she realized he had noticed her change in mood. Even though she had tried to mask it, he saw right through her.

"Yeah, I guess I just had a long day with family yesterday." She subconsciously released a sigh. It didn't feel like the right moment to go into detail about her mother and it was the last thing she wanted to think about. Part of her wanted to just release it all and tell him everything. But the idea of letting him into such a painful part of her world was terrifying. And, she certainly didn't want to leave with him a last impression of her crying her eyes out. So she decided she'd said enough for now.

Zuko nodded. "I see."

He fell silent again and they sat comfortably for the rest of the trip home. They momentarily spoke up to discuss what was on the radio and Katara felt her nervousness slowly starting to fade. Before she knew it, he was pulling up to her apartment building.

"Zuko, thank you again for this. I'm really really sorry you had to drive all the way out here."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Do you need a ride back out there tomorrow?"

"No, I'll have my brother take me. I appreciate it." She brushed his arm briefly with her fingertips as she gazed into his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. If you need anything, let me know."

Katara did her best to keep her facial expression neutral at his statement. As she backed away from the car, she had a thought. She drew from all the courage that existed within her and spoke.

"Hey. I, um, I'm going to need your phone number. You know, it's like you said...in case I need anything." She smiled to offset the pit forming in her stomach. How desperate was she sounding right now?

He chuckled, pulling out his phone. "Right, of course. What's your number?" She recited it back to him, her mind racing. Was this actually happening? This was insane.  _Calm down!_

His fingers flew quickly across the screen, then he set the phone down. "Okay, well, I'll see you."

"Bye." She waved to him, barely containing the giddy feeling spreading across her chest and clawing at her throat. She hurried to her doorstep knowing he would watch to make sure she got in the door. As soon as she closed and locked it behind her, she whipped out her cell phone. There was his text.

_Zuko here. This is my number._

Then another message right after that.

_I'm sorry yesterday was hard. Feel better soon._

Katara slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Tears had flooded her eyes and now they were spilling over. The emotions that slammed into her caught her completely off guard.

If only he knew just how hard yesterday had been. And his seemingly polite text had touched her more deeply than all the hugs and sad smiles her family and friends could give. Why was that? Was it just her crush on him making his words seem earth-shattering? Or was it the fact that this man who had only known her for a few weeks could tell that she was not herself and was trying to help? Maybe it was both. Either way, he was taking the time to understand her and it brought up a warmth inside of her just thinking about it.

She sent him a quick message back and then held the phone to her chest.

"Thank you, Zuko," she whispered. Then she smiled, wiping her eyes, and stood to get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with Chapter 4! This is a little one but I enjoyed writing it and thought it would add a little extra something to the story. So, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think by leaving a comment! :)

Zuko had settled into a routine of attending rehearsals and coming home to practice. Now that they were a month and a half in, he was at the dance studio at least twice a week. That meant Katara was also there more often and he couldn't be more nervous and excited about that fact.

He vividly remembered the day he'd driven her home after her car broke down. She'd seemed down and he'd gone back and forth about whether or not he should ask how she was. At the end of it all, he chose to just say something, anything, and see what happened. She hadn't offered much about what was bothering her, but she seemed pleased that he voiced his concern. Her response to his text later that night confirmed that.

And speaking of texts, the way she'd asked for his number still brought a smile to his face. They probably should have already exchanged information based on how closely they were working together but he liked how covertly bold she was. It made him feel wanted… even needed. If she'd only known how delighted he was to have her ask and just to have her in his car that night.

But he knew he had to maintain his focus. Maybe after all of this was over, he could ask her out properly. For now, he would just settle for her presence in the studio and the way her smile lit up the room. If that's all he got for the time being, that was fine with him.

He'd been lost in his own thoughts when a loud knock sounded at his door. He peered through the peephole and instantly his eyes narrowed and his entire body tensed. What was  _she_ doing here?

He hesitated. Maybe he shouldn't do this. It would be easy to pretend he wasn't home. She would probably get pissed and deface his property but at least he wouldn't have to hear her droning voice.

But that was such a cowardly move. It was time he faced her. Maybe he could even get the closure he needed.

He pulled open the door and the scowl on his face couldn't have been any deeper.

"Mai, how did you find this address?" His voice was dangerously quiet and she rolled her eyes as she sighed loudly. Her long black ponytail swayed in time with her head movement and he grimaced. He had seen that motion too many times and it brought back painful memories.

"Nice to see you too, Zuko." She tapped the cardboard box she was holding. "Are you going to let me in?"

"No, actually. I'm not. Now answer me. How did you find me and why are you here?"

"Your address is considered a part of the public record, genius. If you want to stay hidden, then try a little harder next time," she replied dryly. "And, I'm dropping off some of the crap you left at my old apartment. I have one more box so let me bring this one in and then I'll go get the other one."

He stood still, motioning for her to give it to him. "Just hand them over."

She glared at him, then suddenly snapped, "Oh, my God. Move!" She pushed past him and walked through the doorway. He shook his head, simmering. He almost couldn't believe she was still acting like this.

He wasn't about to put his hands on her so he decided to let her have this moment. But it would most certainly be the last time she got away with this kind of behavior. She sauntered in and proceeded to drop the box on the floor. He cringed and then balled his fists at his sides.

"Really?! This is my house, Mai. You can't just do what you want all the time. You have to consider how your actions affect others!"

"Chill with all the drama, Zuko. I was kind enough to bring your stuff, wasn't I? Don't be an ass."

He threw his hands up in frustration. "What is your problem? You don't even need to be in here! Just get the other box and go. In fact, you can keep it. Just leave!"

Mai ignored him as she walked around his home, checking out the living room, dining room, and kitchen.

"Nice place. Nicer than the one you had when we were together."

Zuko shook his head. There was no point continuing to ask her to go. She never listened to him anyway...why would she start now?

"Why are you really here?" he asked tiredly.

She turned then and walked toward him.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Because I missed you."

Zuko snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right."

She came closer to him, sliding her fingers along the collar of his shirt and he leaned away. "You don't miss me?"

"No. I tend to not want to be around people who lie to me and try to hurt me on purpose."

"I didn't have a choice."

"There is  _always_  a choice."

He glared down at her as she continued to infringe on his personal space. "Look, I made some mistakes but I've moved on. It's been six months, Zuko. Isn't that enough time for you to forgive me?"

Zuko gently grasped her wrists and removed her hands from his shirt. "It doesn't really matter, because the bottom line is, I don't trust you. I will never trust you again."

Surprisingly, she had the nerve to look appalled but it didn't faze him. "Mai, it's over. We will never be together. I suggest you go find someone else to screw around with and leave me alone."

She searched his eyes and for one terrifying moment Zuko thought she might work up some fake tears. Instead her eyebrows drew together.

"You've met someone else. You've got a new little toy to play with, don't you?"

Zuko's jaw clenched and anger flashed in his eyes. She had no right to talk to him that way. And even though what he had with Katara was still growing and evolving, he refused to let Mai say anything remotely disrespectful about her.

"How dare you! You think you can do and say whatever you want to me but you can't. Not anymore! Now, get the hell out of my house!" The malice in his tone surprised even him and Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you finally sound like a real man. This girl must be something special if she has you acting this way. Alright, fine. I'll go."

To Zuko's relief, she actually started walking toward the door.

"Either leave the other box on the porch or throw it away. I don't care," he spat out.

"Zuko, there is no other box." She smirked and he felt anger starting to overtake him. Of course it had just been a tactic so she could get inside. Why did he always let her do this to him?

He gripped the door handle as she paused to look at him. "You know, I never meant to hurt you. It was out of my control." She actually sounded like she meant what she was saying and Zuko almost laughed out loud.

"What did you think would happen? That I'd find out the whole story and be okay with it? You knew what you were doing from the start. You knew what it would do to me and you did it anyway."

"I really did love you." Her tone had softened and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't do this."

"I know you loved me, too." She was standing too close to him again. The familiar scent of vanilla on her skin made his stomach turn.

"So? You think a few good months makes up for all the damage?" His anger had shifted to something deeper and more bitter. He didn't care for it.

"No. But it's a start." She squeezed his arm and he gripped the knob even harder. "We could try again."

He looked into her eyes and tried to figure out what he was seeing. He couldn't tell if she was being honest or manipulating him. And that was the problem.

"I did care for you once," he began. "And I'm sure I would have called it love, though I seriously doubt I even know what love is supposed to look like." He looked away briefly before returning his gaze to hers. "All I know is what we had was not...good. Our relationship was based on lies and I can't trust it. I can't trust us."

With that, he pulled open the door, speaking the next words as calmly as he could. "So, goodbye, Mai. Please leave."

For a split second he saw in her eyes the same thing he usually saw in his own through the mirror; pain. Then, just like that, her expression hardened and she shifted back into her normal persona.

"Fine." she quipped. She shrugged as she walked through the door. "Can't say I didn't try. Have a nice life, Zuko." She threw up her hand in a dismissive wave and it took all of his strength not to scream.

As soon as she was across the threshold, he slammed the door and locked it. Then he picked up the box she'd dropped and brought it to the living room. Nothing but junk. He tossed it next to the trash can and plopped down on the sofa. Seeing her always took him to a dark, brooding place. And even when he tried to be honest with her, she ran from it. She was always running from her feelings like a scared child. It was maddening and irritating and it was something he wouldn't tolerate in his life anymore.

He growled in frustration as he grabbed two fistfuls of hair. Why had he ever dated her in the first place? How lonely and lost was he that she seemed like a good person to be with?

He would need to do one last check of all of his things to make sure he had no trace of her left in his home and in his life. Then maybe he could finally feel free of her.

His mind drifted to Katara. How could he tell her about Mai without running her off? He wanted to run away from himself at this point. He shook his head.

_No, don't let her do this again. She's not even here and you're letting her control you._

His inner voice was right, but seeing her just now was like a slap in the face. He didn't need a reminder of that mistake.

He paced in his living room, taking in and releasing deep breaths to try to calm down. It was barely working.

In times like this, he would play piano or meditate. But today he needed a more physical outlet for his emotions. He quickly disappeared into his room. After a quick change of clothing, he found himself standing in the garage. The bright red punching bag hung there, listless and waiting. He slipped on his red leather boxing gloves trimmed in gold, took up his stance, and then went to work. Hooks, jabs, uppercuts, roundhouse kicks...he gave it his all. Nearly every ounce of anger in him was symbolically transferred out of his limbs and into the bag.

After several minutes of nonstop activity, he paused, panting and sweating. He leaned against the bag as it swayed lazily and closed his eyes. He was still upset but he felt better.

Now, instead of memories of Mai along with their fights and empty promises and cold touches, he saw something more beautiful. Images of crystal blue eyes, warm smiles, fingertips tenderly brushing his skin, and flowing chocolate locks flooded his mind. He smiled. Those were the kinds of memories he wanted.

And whether he and Katara ended up being friends or something more, he would fight to maintain her presence in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! Just wanted to stop in and say thanks to those of you who are checking out this story. I really appreciate it! And those of you who are leaving reviews for me, you are amazing. It means a lot that you would take the time to do that so thank you! I hope this next chapter is enjoyable for you all! :)

Zuko sat with his eyes closed while listening to the rain hit his window. A cool breeze blew through the slightly damp air. He had never really taken the time to appreciate the air—or the water for that matter—until he had met her. Just watching her do simple things like breathe in and out or sigh seemed like life-altering moments to him.

It had been two months since rehearsals for the show had started and he felt mentally taxed. The main reason for this was his conflicting feelings when it came to Katara. He enjoyed working with her and being near her. At the same time, it bothered him that he couldn't explain why he was so drawn to her. He'd seen a great deal of her since rehearsals began and found himself enjoying every minute. At the same time, seeing her so often made things that much more confusing.

His interaction with other dancers in the company had also been positive, including her partner, Aang. Initially, Zuko had gotten the impression Aang had a romantic interest in Katara. Over time, he realized it was mainly Aang's concern for her that he was picking up on. Their interaction was more similar to what siblings would do which brought Zuko some measure of relief.

He hated to admit it, but his desire to be around her was unyielding. His heart would pound every time she entered the studio. His stomach turned flips as soon as she locked eyes with him and flashed her signature smile. Katara's smile; it always made his insides melt. How could she not know what she was doing to him? He shook his head. She  _must_  know. He felt helpless because no woman had ever done this to him before. Whether that was good or bad, he just wasn't sure.

Zuko turned his attention to another matter he couldn't control. He stared at the large pile of mail sitting on his desk and sighed dejectedly. He had gone too long without looking for bills or responses from potential collaborators. The tedious task had become a necessary evil.

He opened the first letter. Yet another production company regretting to inform him they would not be partnering with him on his upcoming project. He fumed as he tossed it in the trash along with the five other rejections he'd gotten that month.

How long would it take people to stop assuming he was like his father...willing to cut down any and everyone in his path? He used to worry that his father's reputation would negatively affect his future and now he was living it. Zuko had made large strides to distance himself from that man. He dropped his last name to avoid associations, even moved out of town to create a new identity. No matter what, his father's past always seemed to catch up with him. From there, it was only a matter of time before more people in the industry connected all of the dots and he ended up blacklisted. In the meantime, he hoped to prove himself to be a much better man in order to prevent that.

His cell phone rang and jarred him from his thoughts. He glanced at the name on the screen and smiled to himself as he answered.

"Uncle Iroh. It's about time you called back."

"Yes, Zuko. I'm sorry it took so long to return your call. I've been traveling for the past few days and just got back in town. What are you up to?"

"Just sifting through more rejection letters."

Iroh's deep sigh could be heard clearly through the phone.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How are the rehearsals for the show going?"

Katara's face floated into his mind and his body temperature rose.

"Fine. Everyone is working hard and it looks like we'll be able to pull off a good show."

"How are things going with Katara?"

Zuko swallowed loudly. "The same. She's pretty much ready to perform."

Iroh paused momentarily and then repeated his question more slowly.

"How are things  _going_  with Katara?"

Zuko sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what you want me to say. She's amazing. She's the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life, and I'm terrified of how I'm feeling about her!"

He was practically yelling into the phone and the pause in his tirade allowed him to reflect on some of the things he had just admitted to his uncle.

"There. Was that so hard?" Iroh said gently, finally breaking the silence. Zuko sighed in defeat.

"Yes, it was. There's too much going on. Between her and the show and these stupid letters, I'm just tired."

"I'm coming over tomorrow and we'll spend the day together. We'll eat a nice dinner, which I'm sure you haven't had in ages. Then we'll figure all of this out. Okay?"

"But, Uncle-"

"No buts. I know you don't have rehearsal because it's Sunday. Unless you already have plans…" he trailed off and Zuko rolled his eyes at the insinuation.

"No." He sounded even more defeated than before. How was his uncle always able to break him down like this?

"Then it's settled. Get some sleep tonight because we've got a lot to do tomorrow. And don't go shopping until I get there, for goodness sake! Last time you came home with food that could either be eaten out of a can or warmed in a microwave."

"It's convenient." Zuko explained simply.

"It's unacceptable. Now have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Uncle."

Zuko hung up the phone with a slight smile on his face. His uncle could be pushy, but no one else had been there for him as consistently throughout his life.

As he prepared to turn in for the night, he thought once more of her, wondering what she was doing.

~o0o~

Katara smiled to herself as she gazed out her window at the moon. The rain had just stopped and the clouds parted to reveal a clear night sky. She was getting a rare night to herself. Suki was out with Sokka and she was enjoying every minute of it.

As she listened to the music for the show and absently went through movements in her head, her mind began to wander to her new, mysterious friend.

Zuko had come a long way since their first meeting and conversation during auditions. Back then he had been silent and brooding, unsure of himself around her. To be frank, he had been downright awkward. But now, he was almost what she would describe as...friendly. He would give her waist a quick squeeze when they hugged and he smiled much more than she could remember. His eyes twinkled when they talked and he'd mastered the playful smirk. Even his gait looked more confident. He sauntered upright now instead of hunched over. It put his broad shoulders on display, making him look even more attractive.

The part Katara liked the most about this transformation was the fact that Zuko seemed to be oblivious to his new charming ways. She couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to be nestled in his strong arms and to run her fingers through his dark chocolate hair. She wanted so badly to feel his warm touch against her skin and spend all day inhaling his sweet yet spicy scent. She couldn't remember wanting-no, craving-someone with such intensity. It was disconcerting but she didn't care.

And yet Katara was not shallow. She wasn't blind to his thoughtful nature. He always walked her to her car when show rehearsals ran into the night. Also, there seemed to be no door that he wouldn't open for her. One incident in particular sprang to her mind that highlighted for her how caring Zuko really was.

_It was a group rehearsal and she was paired with another male dancer who wasn't used to doing lifts. It was the orchestral section so Zuko happened to be observing from a seat against the wall rather than at the piano._

_She could feel the instability in her partner's hold but tried to let him adjust. He hadn't been able to and she ended up slipping through his grasp, landing heavily on her tailbone, and then slamming backward. The wind was immediately knocked out of her and searing pain shot horizontally across her lower back._

_She grimaced and rolled to her side, reaching for the area that had taken the full impact of the fall. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but instead tried to remember to breathe._

_Even though Zuko was the furthest away from her, he ended up being the first one at her side. All of the other dancers stood in shocked surprise and then were ushered away by Ty Lee. Katara was then instructed to lay on her back without moving and he had knelt down beside her, helping to shift her into that position. Then he quickly searched her eyes. Even without words, Katara could clearly see his emotions. He looked really worried...almost scared._

" _Katara, are you okay?" The words seemed to tumble out of his mouth hastily, indicating just how uneasy he really was._

_She had smiled painfully and nodded in an attempt to reassure him. She wanted to speak but the fall had momentarily taken her breath away. Her partner stood horrified, eyes filled with tears, as he apologized over and over. Ty Lee eventually had to take him away to help calm him._

_Aang had gone to take a water break during the incident so he was surprised to see what happened upon his return. He sprinted to her side as well, voicing his concern. He and Zuko wrapped strong arms around her waist and led her to the locker room._ _Her back was on fire but she put on a brave face so as not to alarm the others. When she was safely in the locker room sitting on a bench, she finally doubled over, clenching her fists and squeezing her eyes closed._

" _Katara, on a scale of 1-10, what's your pain level?" the medic asked, lifting her top from behind and lowering her leggings to better examine the injured area. "There's a large bruise forming across your lower back."_

" _9," she said through gritted teeth and she felt gentle fingers slide her ponytail from her back to her front. Then, a warm hand lingered on her upper arm. She looked up and her eyes met Zuko's concerned gaze._

_"It's going to be okay," he said nervously, his thumb tenderly stroking her arm. It seemed as if he was trying to convince himself more than her. She smiled gratefully at him, nodding._

" _Yeah. It just hurts a lot," She winced and inhaled sharply as the medic felt around her back for any physical damage. Instinctively she grabbed Zuko's hand which was still resting on her arm and squeezed as sharp stabs of pain continued to shoot across the area. Zuko turned his hand palm side up and curled his fingers around hers. Katara was acutely aware of her heart pounding hard against her rib cage. She couldn't believe he was actually holding her hand!_

_The medic gave Aang an ice pack and instructed him to apply it while he prepared a bandage._

_"This is going to be really cold. " Aang warned as he gingerly placed it against her back. She gasped from the initial sensation but then sighed in relief as the pain began to subside._

_Zuko and Aang stayed with her as long as they could, but were eventually summoned back to rehearsal. She assured them both she was okay and encouraged them to focus on practicing._

_Aang kissed her cheek and promised to check on her later. Once he left, Zuko had hesitated, holding her gaze._

_"You sure you'll be alright? " he questioned._

" _Yes," Katara said, smiling as brightly as she could. "Thank you for helping me. It means a lot."_

_He nodded, casting her a worried half smile. He hesitated again for a moment before reluctantly leaving the locker room._

_Between the ice and medicine, the pain was managed well enough. Needless to say, she had to sit out a few days from rehearsal. Zuko had sent her flowers the following day and called her to see how she was doing. Even with the overwhelming physical discomfort, she felt wonderful. It was mainly because of him._

That was two weeks ago and she had since fully recovered.

Katara had more than enough evidence to show her his gentle side. She truly felt like she had a new friend in her life and couldn't ignore her desire for more. It wasn't easy for her to maintain the professional boundaries required for the two to do the show together. She could only lean on the fact that in a matter of days, it would be done and then she could move on with her life. Maybe, she could even include Zuko in that process.

Katara continued to mentally rehearse her solo. It was getting late, but she always did this before a show and it was something that made her feel more calm and relaxed. She glanced at the clock and saw it was eleven pm. Suki might end up staying over at Sokka and Aang's place if she wasn't home in an hour. Sokka was a stickler for safety and generally wouldn't let either of them leave that late at night.

Katara yawned and stretched her arms upward. She fully intended to catch up on sleep after everything was over, but for now she had to focus. She continued to go over her dance, thinking fleetingly of the composer who had made this all possible.

~o0o~

The tall, dark-haired man gently stroked the smooth glass that covered the picture inside of the frame. He thought back to a time when her beautiful smile was only for him.

He then grabbed a pile of printed photos. He looked at the grainy images of  _them._  He flipped through each one, starting slow and gaining speed like he was crazed. She was smiling in one. She couldn't take her eyes off of him in a couple more. In the next few they talked together. And just look at how close they were standing to each other! What the hell?

Before he knew what happened he hurled the framed picture into the closest wall. Shards of glass littered the ground; the dark frame of the upside-down picture was all he could see.

He had been watching her for several weeks now and he didn't like what he was seeing. How dare she try to erase him from her life so easily! Who did she think she was?

She looked sexy as always and the way she flaunted it in front of that guy! Dammit! She was only supposed to look that way for one person.  _He_  was supposed to be the object of her affection.

For that reason alone, he was perfectly justified in following her around. If he couldn't do it then he made sure to have someone else who could. He remembered how often she liked to spend time around her friends so it made it that much more difficult. But he managed.

When they were together, he had always humored made her happy to be around them even if they were irritating. Her brother was the worst. He fancied himself some sort of protector but no one could do it better than he did. Sure, she never came out and said it but he knew the truth.

"I'll get her back. You know why? Because she's mine," he said to himself.

He went to take a swig of his beer and grumbled when he realized the can was already empty. He crumpled it in frustration and it joined the picture on the floor. He reached for a fresh one from the six pack next to him and guzzled it down.

In the darkness of his dirty apartment he could reminisce about the good old days. When she only answered to him. When she spent her waking hours thinking of him and looking for new ways to pleasure him. That was something she was very good at.

Sometimes he was so close to her, he could almost reach out and touch her. But it wasn't the right time. He had to wait until she was alone. She would be easy to convince without the peanut gallery surrounding her and influencing her naive mind.

At that moment his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Did you get it? Okay."

He fumbled around the table for a pen and wrote down the information being given to him on the phone.

"Alright, got it. Keep an eye out for anything else, okay? Later."

He hung up and continued drinking his beer. When he finished that one, he reached for another. Contrary to her and everyone else's opinion, he thought more clearly when he was buzzed. And, it was the only thing keeping him sane right now. He just had to maintain long enough to talk to her.

So what if it had been a long time since they had seen each other face to face? He didn't care. Only one thing was certain as he picked up the picture again, oblivious to the small cuts on his hands from the broken glass. He was going to make it count the next time he saw her. She would listen to him if it was the last thing she—hell either of them—did.

She was his and no one else's.


	6. Chapter 6

Sun streamed in through the blinds as Katara slept soundly in her plush, queen sized bed. She had been going through a physically demanding pre-show schedule over the past month and the light at the end of the tunnel was growing nearer. Still, her body was desperate for rest.

Suddenly, a loud vibrating noise sounded from her night stand. She groggily opened one eye and peered begrudgingly at her cell phone. Her alarm clock showed it was 8:45 am. It wasn't extremely early but much earlier than she'd planned to wake up on a Saturday morning.

Katara yawned and reached for her phone. When she saw there was a text message from Aang, she smiled and quickly opened it up. Her smile dissolved into laughter when she saw he had pranked her older brother in his sleep and sent her a picture as evidence.

Aang and Sokka had been roommates for two years now and had ongoing battles to see who could embarrass the other more. So far, Aang was winning by a landslide.

"Katara, you awake in there?" Suki called from the other side of the door. She then heard her brother's insistent shout.

"If Aang sends you a picture of me, don't look at it!"

"Too late!" Katara called, laughing even harder.

At that moment, Suki and Sokka burst into her room. Suki spun around quickly and tried to shut the door on Sokka, not allowing him to enter.

"Suki, what are you doing?!" he called. "You can't just shut me out!"

Katara raised an eyebrow at Suki as a smirk played on her lips. Suki continued to struggle with the door.

"He won't let me see the picture Aang sent to his phone so I'm coming in to see yours!" she grunted with the effort she was giving to push Sokka out.

"No, Katara! Don't let her see it!" Sokka called in vain.

Suki finally managed to shut the door and swiftly locked it as Sokka began to bang loudly on the other side.

"You know, if you would stop being so stubborn and get a smartphone, you wouldn't be having this problem right now." Katara scolded playfully.

Suki just rolled her eyes as she snatched Katara's phone and looked. Her laughter filled the entire room and Katara couldn't help but join in. In the picture, Sokka was lying sprawled out in his bed while deep asleep. His mouth was hanging open and he was wearing a whip cream goatee and beard covered with sprinkles and nuts. Aang had included himself in the side of the picture giving the 'thumbs up' sign and grinning.

"Katara, how could you?" Sokka moaned from the other side of her door and the two giggled some more.

"Even though he has that ridiculous beard on his face, I have to say he still looks kinda cute," Suki said, chuckling.

"Thank you, sweetie," Sokka called and the two girls sighed loudly.

"Sokka, go away! I want to talk to my friend in private," Suki called.

They heard grumbling and then the noise began to get more quiet until there was silence. Suki then smiled mischievously at Katara.

"So, how are things?" she asked.

"Things are  _fine_." Katara replied, looking away from Suki's gaze.

"Hey, you know what I'm talking about, " Suki encouraged but Katara refused to respond.

Right at that moment, the phone Suki was holding vibrated and a text message notification appeared.

"Ah, here we go. I guess I'll just find out for myself!" she said, sliding her finger across Katara's screen to unlock her phone.

"Did he text me!? Give me that!" Katara shouted urgently, wrestling the phone away from her roommate.

She was blushing madly and Suki began to bob up and down while clapping her hands.

"I knew it! You can't hide these kinds of things from your best friend, you know. I've seen the way you two are always looking at each other."

Katara read the text message, then looked back up at Suki.

"That was just one or two rehearsals. You can't act like you know what's going on," Katara insisted.

"And he's texting you first thing on a Saturday morning? Come on, Katara." Suki folded her arms with a knowing smile on her face.

"For your information, he was just confirming our meeting time for rehearsal this afternoon." Katara replied typing a quick response and sending it. Then she took her phone off vibrate.

"Yeah, 'rehearsal'. What are you two practicing, making out?" Suki quipped.

Katara playfully hit her arm before getting out of bed and heading to her bathroom to get ready. "If you must know, we're going over my solo again. Is that alright?"

Suki nodded sarcastically. "He's just looking for an excuse to see you again without alerting the other dancers. He can secretly check you out while pretending to work with everyone."

"Well, I would agree with you, except the others won't be there," Katara explained.

Suki's mouth dropped to the floor.

"You mean to tell me you and Zuko are rehearsing alone together at the dance studio today and you don't think he likes you!?"

Katara reappeared from the bathroom and shrugged again, eyeing her toes.

"It's not exactly like that. I just...I don't know how he feels. Sometimes I think he might like me but it's hard to tell with him, you know?"

Suki nodded. "I get it. He's a little mysterious. But I have to say, it definitely looks to me like he's into you."

Katara hid a smile as she pulled on her workout clothes. Suki then went to the door and pulled it open. Sokka, who'd been leaning heavily against it while listening to their conversation, toppled inside and onto the floor.

"Sokka! Quit eavesdropping!" Suki chastised, ushering him out into the living room.

"How else am I going to know my little sister is into some musician? And, how else am I going to know who to beat up if this guy hurts her?"

"She's a big girl," Suki informed him. "Besides, you should be more focused on me right now."

She then advanced on her boyfriend, firmly pressing her lips to his. He responded to the kiss and then pulled away, smiling.

"You're right. Who cares about the Music Man and Princess Twirls-a-Lot when I've got you here?" He went in for a second kiss and Suki, giggling at his made-up nicknames, obliged.

"Get a room!" Katara called as she eased herself around the couple and grabbed her workout bag.

"I'm going to the gym. You two better not still be standing in this same spot when I get back." she warned playfully. Then she slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

She headed straight to her car. When she inserted her key, she heard her phone chime and smiled to herself. It had to be Zuko responding to her message. She pulled out her phone again and re-read the text message conversation she was having with him, including his latest reply:

 _Hey. We're still on for solo rehearsal at 4pm, right?_ he'd typed.

 _Of course! I'll have that new thing ready. ;)_ she'd answered.

_Can't wait to see you._

Katara's heart pounded at his last message and a contented grin spread across her face.

She sent a quick text back with a similar response, then started her car and drove away.

 

~o0o~

 

Aang waited patiently at the restaurant for his roommate to arrive for lunch. Sokka was notorious for being late and Aang heard his stomach rumbling as he stared absently at the menu in front of him.

Five more minutes passed and then his friend appeared.

"Yo, prankster! I hope you enjoyed your little win this morning because I'm definitely going to get you back," Sokka warned as he plopped down opposite Aang at the table.

Aang smiled at Sokka in amusement. "I'd like to see you try."

Sokka took a swig of the water sitting before him and then reached for a menu. "Sorry, I was late. I was just…"

"With Suki," Aang finished and Sokka nodded.

"She can be very distracting." Sokka smirked and Aang just shook his head.

Sokka paused for a moment, glancing at the menu in front of him. "How are the burgers here?"

Aang shrugged. "You know me. I prefer the salad."

"Of course you do," Sokka replied, closing his menu and leaning back in his chair.

The waiter walked up, took their orders, and disappeared as quietly as he had appeared.

As soon as they were alone again, Sokka trained his blue eyes on Aang's sullen face and raised an eyebrow. "What's eating you, Fancy Dancer?"

Aang rolled his eyes and sighed. "Man, why does Toph have to come up with the worst nicknames? They always seem to stick," he said with disdain and Sokka chuckled.

"She comes up with the best nicknames and you know it. By the way...how is she?"

Aang nodded, motioning to his phone. "She's doing fine. She called me the other day. She's in Italy visiting with her parents in between heading to Germany for her next semester of school."

Aang's tone of voice sounded resentful and Sokka frowned.

"Something going on there? You don't seem very excited about her exploits."

Aang looked away guiltily before responding. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be in a bad mood. I'm just frustrated about her and, well...us."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah." He grabbed another roll. "Does Toph know you miss her this much?"

Aang shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his cheeks tinting red. Was he that transparent? Could Sokka really see right through him like that?

"Well, I didn't say I missed her..." Aang trailed off, looking away, and Sokka interrupted.

"You didn't have to," Sokka replied. "And I take it she has no clue?"

"Of course not, Sokka! She's living her life overseas and every now and then I get to be a part of it. As long as she's happy, I'm happy!" Aang retorted. Then he crossed his arms, frowning.

Sokka paused mid-bite, his eyes slightly widening. "Yeah, you sure look happy to me." he replied, raising an eyebrow.

Aang shifted in his seat again and grabbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love. It wouldn't be fair for me to ask her to stop everything she's doing just for me."

Sokka folded his arms as he looked pointedly at his friend. "What about what's fair to you? What about  _your_  needs?"

Aang groaned inwardly. "Not this 'what about your needs' speech again," he mumbled.

"I'm serious, Aang. Everyone else always gets to do what they want in your life except you. You matter just as much as Toph and she has a right to know how you're feeling."

Aang didn't reply, which meant he was listening.

"Think about it: Toph has a very strong personality and you like to appease. It's a recipe for a one-sided relationship, man."

"Maybe," Aang acknowledged.

"The difference between her and the other girls you've dated is that she actually cares about how you feel and would be very upset if she knew you were hiding this from her."

"I guess that might bother her," Aang said noncommittally.

"Besides, nobody said either of you have to give up your dreams. I'm just saying have a conversation. Maybe you two will be able to work something out."

Aang nodded silently. Sokka was making some good points. It was just hard for him to talk about those kinds of things.

At that moment, the waiter arrived with their food. He asked if they needed anything else before he left. Sokka quickly grabbed his food with gusto.

"Hey! How are things going in your dance club?" Sokka asked with a mouthful of hamburger.

"It's called a company, Sokka."

"Whatever. Is Katara making out with that composer guy yet?"

"You mean Zuko? No, not yet."

Sokka swallowed his food and guzzled his soda. "Ha! Yeah, she wants him bad."

Aang nodded grimly. "I noticed it the night we first auditioned. She told me she had talked to him alone and that's when I first got worried."

Sokka shot him a look. "Should I be concerned about something?"

Aang shrugged. "Katara falls too hard. I'm not saying she's always looking for guys to date because she's not like that. I'm just saying when she likes someone, she  _likes_ them."

Sokka chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"And Zuko seems like a nice guy but I don't know if she's really ready after the last one. He did a number on her." A dark look crossed Aang's face, as if he were remembering something that angered him.

Sokka shrugged, stuffing the last of his burger into his mouth. "You worry too much. Besides, that ex-jerk of hers taught her to stand up for herself. She's not taking any crap from anyone else, including the Music Man."

Aang sighed. "If you say so. It really sucks having to help her through the break-ups, though. She gets so heartbroken."

"Well, I would rather her keep trying and risk getting hurt again then totally giving up."

Sokka paused, a sober expression on his face, before continuing. "It's like when mom died. Katara was only eight, but she saw how lost and sad our dad was. For months he was like a walking ghost."

"Yeah, I remember that." Aang said quietly.

"She decided then and there not to let herself have such strong feelings for someone. She didn't think she could take the pain when they were gone." Sokka continued.

Aang set down his fork and nodded. "That's what I mean. How did she go from that to a hopeless romantic?"

Sokka half-smiled, absently wiping his hands off with his napkin.

"That was Dad's fault. He was so upset to see his little girl already giving up on love he kind of snapped out of his trance. He sat her down and told her even though he only had a short time with our mom, he wouldn't trade it for anything."

Sokka then glanced into Aang's eyes and he was already looking back at him. "He convinced her love was worth it. And that worked for them. They were both able to heal."

Aang nodded in understanding, shifting his gaze to the tabletop. "I'm glad she was able to heal and I don't want her to ever stop trying to find love. I just wish there was a way to avoid all the messy break-up parts."

"I'm with ya, man. But, seriously...don't worry about her. She'll keep falling in love, I'll keep trying to scare away her boyfriends, and the world won't come to an end. You just worry about Toph and everything else will work itself out."

"Maybe you're right."

Aang picked his fork up again preparing to finish his salad. Sokka quickly nabbed a cucumber from his plate and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing heartily. Within seconds, he made a disgusted face and dramatically spit it out into his napkin.

"Ew, gross. How can you eat that stuff?" he nearly shouted.

He jammed a few french fries in his mouth and Aang knew it was in an effort to remove the taste of vegetables from his tongue. He shook his head, chuckling.

Same old Sokka.

 

~o0o~

 

Zuko waited patiently in his car for Katara to arrive at the studio. As he sat there, he couldn't help but think about their interactions during the past two months.

He'd gone to nearly all of the rehearsals for the show since the auditions. In each one, Zuko found himself more and more interested in Katara. Between her bringing him coffee, him driving her home the night her car broke down, their exchange of phone numbers, and her injury during rehearsal, he could feel himself bonding to her.

Most recently, they'd been chatting about a portion of her solo she didn't like. That conversation prompted their meeting in the studio today. She'd said she wanted to work more on her movements and timing without being distracted by the other dancers. In truth, the only one distracting anybody was her. After they'd finished talking, they'd stood face to face and Zuko had been unsure of how to leave without just turning and walking the other way. For once, that felt too cold.

That was when it happened. She'd leaned in and given him a hug. Her gentle arms had encircled his waist and she'd rested her head against his chest. Zuko's first instinct had been to pull away. But Katara's embrace had felt so warm and inviting. Instead, he'd found himself sliding his arms around her. He still couldn't believe he'd actually enjoyed holding her. When she'd pulled away and disappeared from view with a wave, he'd noticed he missed her presence.

It was that night he finally talked himself into sending her the text about setting up a practice time. After spending the better part of fifteen minutes agonizing over the message, he'd finally sent something so mundane he immediately wished he could've snatched it back out of the air.

But she'd responded with smiley faces and exclamation points in her message. He remembered feeling relieved. Apparently his text hadn't been that idiotic. It gave him a little confidence and he found himself messaging back and forth with her on a regular basis.

Her car pulled up in the parking space next to his and he was snapped out of his thoughts. He grabbed his music and exited the car, walking over to her open car door just as she stood and reached for her bag.

"Hi," she said simply and a bright smile flashed across her face. Her aqua eyes seemed to be gleaming and he knew he couldn't disengage from them if he tried.

"Hey," he replied, producing a small smile of his own.

She pulled out her key to the studio and led the way to the entrance. She stuck it in the lock and let them both in, locking the door behind them.

Zuko set up his music on the piano while Katara dressed down to her practice clothing. Today she wore a blue leotard and knee-length white sheer skirt. He found himself again drawn to gaze at her legs as she stretched, but pulled himself away as he did a few quick warm ups.

By the time he was done, Katara was standing in the middle of the dance floor eyeing him. He smirked and then turned his music to the correct section.

"So, what do you want to work on first?" he asked.

"The section where I start with this pose," she answered as she got into a stance and he nodded. He wasn't afraid to admit he had memorized her movements so well he knew where in the music she was talking about. This was his way of practicing with any dancer, but he actually enjoyed doing it with her.

"Okay. 1-2-3-4, " he said and then played the slow-flowing section.

She moved on cue and Zuko was thankful his fingers knew where to go because he refused to take his eyes off of her. Her arm and leg positions made her look like a contemporary ballerina. The way her skirt rose and fell when she spun was breathtaking.

He started to close his eyes as he approached his favorite part of the solo but opened them again quickly so he could watch out for the new move she had told him she wanted to incorporate. She did her normal spin with both arms raised, then dipped downward.

Zuko knew what she normally did from this point but her next position was brand new. She launched herself into the air and did a front flip with her legs split apart. She landed gracefully on her back foot, bringing her front foot down and then bent into a lunge with her back leg extended. Her skirt flowed like water around her and landed softly against her legs. She slid back up until she was upright again and then immediately transitioned into a spin. She lifted one leg and completed eight rotations before stopping and kicking her leg back and up with outstretched arms.

When she finished, she smoothed stray hairs out of her face and placed her hands on her hips. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed hard, recovering from her exertion.

Zuko just stared at her, wide-eyed, and stood up from the piano. She had already danced the section more perfectly than he had ever seen, and that aerial jump combination was awe inspiring.

"What do you think?" she asked. "I figured I'd try that out for the show."

"It was...beautiful," he breathed, walking closer to her.

She looked down at the ground and a prominent blush highlighted her cheeks. Zuko was drawn to her like a moth to flame. He closed the space between them and when she looked back up, she was gazing directly into his eyes. Being so close to her seemed to intoxicate his senses because he felt as if he had lost control of his limbs. His next movements were instinctual as he slid both hands onto her waist and pulled her toward him.

" _You're_  beautiful," he whispered. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew this just might have been one of his worst ideas. The last time he'd gotten romantically involved with someone he worked with professionally, it had been Mai. Of course, that situation had ended up going worse than he could have ever imagined. But for some reason this moment with Katara felt right. Not to mention he'd been fighting his own feelings for so long that his resolve had been broken down bit by bit until it had finally shattered and fallen away, leaving only intense desire behind.

"Zuko..." she replied breathlessly. The sound of his name on her lips made his body temperature skyrocket and the look in her eyes was so alluring. It was driving him crazy. He could even feel her heart hammering against his chest. If her emotions were anything like his were in that moment, then it had nothing to do with the dance she had just performed.

This gave him the courage to lean in and tenderly press his lips to hers. They were just as soft and supple as he imagined they'd be. Much like the rest of her, they were perfect.

He was surprised to feel how intensely she responded. She placed her hand on the back of his head, pulling him more firmly toward her and deepening the kiss. Her fingernails raked against his scalp as his palms gripped her waist. It was as if they couldn't get close enough to each other. He got lost in the taste of her lips and the sensation of her body against his. He felt as if he was drowning in it and that was exactly what he wanted.

The moment he sensed he was on the brink of losing all control, he reluctantly pulled away. They both stood with their foreheads touching and their breaths coming in short gasps. He cradled her face in his hands as she rested against him.

Suddenly, an overwhelming dread settled into his body as he thought about what he'd just done. What if he'd pushed too far in initiating the kiss? What if she just kissed him back to keep him from feeling foolish? What if he'd just ruined not only the show they would be doing soon but also any chance he may have had of actually being with her? _Dammit, Zuko. What have you done?_

"I-I'm sorry," he murmured, letting go of her and preparing to step back.

Katara caught his hands up into hers before he got too far into his retreat and looked up into his eyes. Within seconds, she burst into a sudden fit of laughter.

Zuko cocked an eyebrow up in confusion but his fear started to abate. If she was laughing, then she couldn't have been that upset...right?

"I don't mean to laugh but you looked like a scared little boy just then. Do you really think I'm angry that you kissed me?"

His eyes softened and a sheepish look crossed his face.

"I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm not great with people and I don't usually read signals well," he said nervously. Katara softly stroked his cheek with her thumb and nodded, brushing against the edge of his scar. There was no hesitation in her touch and she even seemed to do it on purpose. His most glaring physical flaw that had taken him years of struggle to come to terms with, she'd already accepted. He closed his eyes, relishing in how soothing and tender her caress was.

"You're great around me. And, believe me. I've been wanting that for a while."

Zuko softly sighed as he opened his eyes, letting out the breath he'd been holding. Reservations aside, she seemed to want this as much as he did. That couldn't be a bad thing.

They smiled at each other, and he looked around the studio as if he'd forgotten where they were. "So, um, should we practice some more, or…." he trailed off. He had no idea what to say or do at that point.

"We should," Katara agreed, but instead of heading back to her position on the dance floor, she pulled him into another kiss. This time, it was more playful and light. He smirked as he slid his arms around her waist again. They slipped easily into their previous position as if they belonged there.

It looked like rehearsal was officially over for the afternoon. Zuko was perfectly okay with that.


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko pulled up to the tall, red brick building and turned off his car. It was overcast and humid, with a foggy haze settling over the trees. The heavy atmosphere around him weighed down on his chest and he glared up at the angry, dark clouds. It figured the day would be as gloomy as he was.

He knew there wasn't a real reason for him to be so moody. But something had settled in his stomach...a feeling that the meeting today might not be a good one.

He made his way to the entrance and walked through the automatic glass doors. He dropped his wallet and keys onto a conveyor belt and walked through the metal detector. Just like every other week, he was allowed through with no problems. He then took the elevator up several floors, arriving in a small waiting area where a receptionist sat behind a desk. He dropped his ID on the desk and signed in. Momentarily, the woman behind the desk smiled at him as she returned his license.

"Good to see you again."

Zuko nodded, giving a tight lipped smile in return before heading down another corridor. Then he entered a second waiting room and took a seat. This was always the hardest part...waiting. It was agonizing but he was willing to endure it. He absently stared at his phone, scrolling through news articles and replying to emails, trying to pass the time and avoid his troublesome thoughts.

After a few moments, a nurse opened the door. She gave him a gentle smile as she waved him over to the door.

"The doctor confirmed he'd be here today so if you have any questions, make sure to ask. "

Zuko nodded, relieved that a face to face conversation was finally happening after weeks of playing phone tag.

He was led to a private room that was modestly furnished with a desk and several chairs. The nurse joined him along with the doctor and a new person he'd never seen before.

"Welcome, Zuko. How have you been?" the doctor asked cordially.

"Okay," he shrugged. Truthfully, sitting in that small room with three people staring him down was making him nauseous. But now was not the time to focus on that.

"Zuko, this is our resident psychologist and she'll be in our meeting today."

Zuko absently nodded, shaking the proffered hand but looked back at the doctor.

"Has something happened?"

"No, but we like to take precautions."

Zuko's heart raced as he looked among the group of professionals. "Precautions? What for? Just tell me what's wrong!" He didn't intend to sound so on edge but he'd already come into this meeting fearing the worst. Now it seemed to be coming true.

The doctor sighed as the psychologist spoke up. "There's nothing wrong per se. We're beginning to see more emotional expression and it's primarily indicative of a depressive episode."

"Sadness and crying." the nurse paraphrased. Zuko's gaze flitted to her and his eyebrows drew together.

"Why? There's been nothing for so many months. What's bothering her? Has she said anything yet?"

"No, but we already discussed the fact that language may never return." the doctor reminded him.

Zuko nodded. "I know. I just thought that maybe...nevermind." He released a heavy sigh. "Can I see her?"

The doctor and psychologist shared uneasy glances.

"We think it'd be best if you don't. She's been having a rough day and we don't want to trigger her."

Zuko felt anger bubble up. He didn't like the condescending tone in this woman's voice or the insinuation behind her words.

"Why would I trigger anything?" he tried to keep his voice calm but he knew his frustration had seeped in.

"It seems something related to you was what set off her episode today." the psychologist replied. "I was talking to her about some photos of the two of you. Halfway through our session, she became agitated and tearful. I tried to get her to use her picture cards or gestures to communicate but she refused."

Zuko's eyes widened. Maybe this turn of events wasn't bad. Maybe it was a sign.

"What if...is it possible she's starting to remember me? Could that be what's upsetting her?" He hated how hopeful and desperate he sounded but he couldn't help it.

"We're not ruling it out because she's never displayed this behavior before. But you shouldn't get your hopes up either."

The nurse placed a hand on his arm. "If you would really like to see her, we can ask. She may like some company."

Zuko paused before shaking his head.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to make things worse. I'll wait until next time. Maybe she'll be in a better mood. But, can you read this to her?" He handed the nurse a folded piece of paper and she took it, nodding.

"Of course. She always enjoys your letters. This may cheer her up." The nurse smiled encouragingly and he found himself giving a slight half smile back. Normally her sunny disposition would grate on him, but right now it was comforting. He realized her demeanor reminded him of Katara.

"Anything else?" he asked and the psychologist turned to him.

"She's been adjusting well to our staff changes and seems to enjoy sessions with the language pathologist too. Hopefully we can figure out what's behind the new behaviors." she explained.

Zuko nodded, his chest tightening. He felt emotionally raw and suddenly wanted to leave.

"I'll be meeting with her weekly just to talk to her and assess her mental state. We wanted to make sure you were aware of that. If you have any questions for me or about our sessions, please feel free to ask."

Zuko nodded. "I will. Thanks." He got to his feet first and reached for the door handle as everyone else stood.

"Thank you for your time. You've been a very stable presence for her and that's good. I know this is hard for you but you're not alone. We're here to help." The doctor placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

Zuko nodded, a lump forming in his throat. "Thank you for keeping me informed. I'll be back next week."

Then he turned and headed out of the room as quickly as he could.

He resisted the urge to sprint through the building and to his car. Instead, he walked briskly, stopping only to check with the receptionist about payment. She told him he was paid up for the next six months and he arranged to be notified when he needed to submit the next payment.

Finally, he was outside and then he broke into a jog. His car was only a few feet away.

As soon as he was safely in the driver seat with the doors locked, he leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. The burning sensation behind his eyelids finally took over and tears spilled down his cheeks. He hated that he was so emotional when he left each week, but more so today. He wanted to believe things would get better but a small part of him was expecting the worst. He slammed his fists against the steering wheel, a frustrated groan escaping his lips. He didn't think he could take much more of this.

The entire process had been difficult, but he couldn't deny the hope that was rising up inside. Her memories might return. They might actually have a prayer of rebuilding what was damaged so long ago. He'd felt so much distance toward her for so long, but deep down, he still longed for a connection.

Momentarily he swiped at his eyes, sniffed, released a shuddering breath, and started his car. That's when he noticed a text message on his phone. It was from Katara.

_Hi! Hope you're having a good day! :)_

He couldn't help the smile that formed. Just picturing her made his day brighter. And her timing was impeccable. She was simply amazing.

He vividly remembered how they'd gone out for a quick bite at a bistro downtown the night they'd rehearsed together and kissed. She'd been nervous but they eventually talked more about the show and rehearsals ending soon. That helped them both calm down.

The night had ended with him dropping her back off at her car in the studio parking lot. They'd said goodbye and he'd wanted to kiss her again so badly. This time he asked her permission and he remembered the way her eyes lit up as she nodded. He'd enjoyed that kiss just as much as the others. Afterward, they'd hugged and then he'd watched her get in her car and drive away.

He was surprised to feel the hint of sadness surface within him knowing he would soon be seeing so much less of her. But he fully intended to make sure that the night of the show wasn't the last time he ever saw her.

He read her message again and sent her a reply:

_It's much better now._

He shook his head and smirked as he set down his phone. He didn't know how she did it, but she had the uncanny ability to brighten even his darkest moments. One day soon, he'd tell her just how much better his life was with her in it.


	8. Chapter 8

At long last, the show was starting. It was a one night performance, but Katara tried not to let that make her even more nervous. As she sat in the dressing room getting the rest of her makeup done, she closed her eyes and meditated. She used the time to clear her mind of the clutter and only focus on the task at hand.

Usually the last thirty minutes before curtain, she isolated herself in the dressing room and did her pre-show routine. She always got a little anxious beforehand and felt better when she wasn't interacting with others. The jitters were even more pronounced when she knew she only had one chance to get it right.

Eventually, she reopened her eyes and sighed. The makeup artists had left and she finally had a moment to herself. Taking one last look at her blue leotard and sheer silver skirt, she sighed. She sat for a moment, breathing deeply and pushing thoughts of a certain composer out of her mind when she heard a light knock at the door.

"Katara, card for you." It sounded like the voice of one of the stagehands.

She turned to see the sealed envelope slide underneath the door. She tore it open and saw that it was a thank you card. The inside was blank except for a handwritten message:

_Good luck tonight. Thank you for bringing life to my music._

Then there was a messy signature scrawled below it which Katara immediately recognized as Zuko's. She blushed deeply and grinned.

It crossed her mind that the man behind this message had started out as a figure she admired from afar. They'd become fast friends after she struck up that first conversation. Since then, everything had happened in a whirlwind. She had to admit that she and Zuko might be on a fast-track. Was that what she wanted? More importantly, was it what she  _needed_?

Still, this all felt natural and right to her. Even though they'd met only a few months ago, she couldn't deny her feelings. Every time his amber eyes met hers and that smirk crossed his lips, her heartbeat went out of control. Its erratic thumping would nearly drown out her own thoughts to the point that all she could do was grin like an idiot when she saw him. A small part of her was concerned that they were setting themselves up for failure. She wanted their connection to be about more than their obvious physical chemistry. But, what did he want? What was she to him? She already knew that she wouldn't be able to go too much longer without having solid answers to those questions.

Another knock at the door signaled to her it was time for everyone to get in their places. She smiled at the card in her hand once more before slipping it into her bag. Then she reached for the necklace hanging around her neck and kissed the charm that hung from the chain before heading out the door and to the stage.

~o0o~

The show went off without a hitch. Everyone performed their routines flawlessly and the energy from the audience was elevated. Katara particularly enjoyed her duet with Aang this evening because of his energy and enthusiasm. His lifts were stronger and more confident than she remembered from any of their previous rehearsals. She felt like she was flying during their signature lift-spin-dismount combo and the crowd reacted appreciatively.

When it came time for her solo, it was just Zuko sitting at the piano and her on stage. The moment was electric and the theater was so quiet that she could hear a pin drop. She held her opening stance, counted to four, and he began to play at the exact moment she started moving. She'd danced with many musicians but had never felt so in sync as she did with Zuko.

The song flowed easily from the instrument and Katara leapt as if she were weightless. Even the most challenging moves suddenly felt simple. Maintaining her balance during the spins and combinations required little effort and it felt to her like she'd been dancing this routine for years. Zuko remained a strong anchor, keeping perfect tempo and providing dynamic contrast in his playing. His flawless delivery helped her keep track of her movements and feed even more artistry into her choreography. As they connected on stage, the atmosphere around them buzzed, thick with excitement.

It was hard for her to contain her own feelings toward the end and one glance at Zuko told her he was dealing with the same strong emotions. His eyes were closed but his expression and posture displayed what was in his heart. Katara couldn't tell if their recent kiss had contributed to this change, but something had definitely kicked the level of their performance up a notch.

The dance seemed to be over too quickly and Katara felt a pang of loss as she heard the final notes of the piano. Thunderous applause roared through the theater as the crowd rose to its feet in a standing ovation. Meanwhile, there was an internal battle being waged within Katara to find the willpower to leave the stage. Her delay wasn't significant enough to alert the audience, but Zuko immediately locked eyes with her when she remained only a few seconds longer than rehearsed.

Katara felt as if she was exposing her entire soul to him in that momentary gaze. She also saw something deeper in his eyes but could find no way to describe it. Finally, she exhaled, tore her eyes away from his, and jogged toward the darkness backstage.

As she made her exit, she trembled uncontrollably. Her emotions had peaked and were manifesting within her body. The first person she encountered backstage was Aang. One look into his red-rimmed eyes told Katara the entire story.

"Katara, your dance…" he began, starting to choke up. She didn't let him finish. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't have the capacity to take on how overwhelmed he was on top of what she was dealing with. The dance itself had brought up so many new emotions for her, but her conflicted feelings toward Zuko had only strengthened that experience. So instead, she wrapped her arms around Aang firmly and he returned the gesture. He didn't speak and Katara was grateful for that. The pressure of his embrace helped to contain her, which was the only thing she needed right then.

Ty Lee walked up a moment later and Katara released Aang, sniffling and swiping at her eyes. From the look of it, Ty Lee had gone through a similar emotional experience as Aang. She shook her head as she pointed to the stage.

"That was otherworldly! I have never felt  _anything_  as powerful as what you two just did out there!" She placed her hands over her heart. "Keep this up and you're both going to have bright futures together."

Katara's eyes swam with tears and she laughed as she hugged her mentor. Even without considering the personal meaning she could take from that statement, she was still floating on air.

From there, she remained just off-stage and was able to relax and watch a few performances before the finale.

She enjoyed watching Zuko perform. He played with controlled recklessness during the intense portions and contrasted that with tenderness during the slower parts. Katara was amazed with how often he closed his eyes and was still able to feel where the dancer was and even when to pause. He was truly a genius at his craft.

When all the routines were complete, everyone stood on stage together. They held hands and bowed as the audience applauded fiercely. Katara couldn't get rid of the grin on her face if she tried. She and Aang were announced as soloists and got an extra burst of applause as they stepped forward to bow together.

Zuko stood in the middle of the row of dancers and nodded a few times to the audience while his name was announced as the guest composer. The dancers urged him to step forward and, when he tentatively did so, the crowd completely lost it. The standing ovation was deafening and went on for several minutes.

His face went as bright red as his shirt and a lump formed in Katara's throat. To see so many people appreciating him as much as she did made her euphoric.

After a few more moments, the curtains were drawn and applause continued to drift toward the stage as the dancers excitedly hugged each other. Aang made a beeline for Katara and scooped her up into his arms. They both laughed and squeezed each other tightly.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner," he said as he held her and she smiled.

"Me too, Aang, " she replied sincerely.

"Well, if you like Princess Twirls-a-Lot so much, why don't you just marry her?"

Katara and Aang froze at the sound of the familiar voice and Aang spun around, shock written all over his face.

"Toph!?"

He sprinted over to her in a flash and took her into his arms. Toph immediately grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck as his curled around her slender waist.

Then, Aang drew her in for a kiss and Katara couldn't help but sigh happily as Sokka and Suki walked up. Sokka looked very pleased with himself while Suki chuckled. The two of them congratulated Katara on her performance and Sokka handed her a bouquet of her favorite flowers-blue irises. Katara kissed his cheek in thanks. Then the group returned their attention to the couple, amazed they were still going at it.

When they finally came up for air, Aang immediately locked eyes with his friend. "How is she here?" he demanded and Sokka grinned slyly.

"This has been in the works for a few months now. Toph knew she wanted to be here for your next show and we worked it out."

"But what if I didn't make it into the show? Auditions were a few months ago. You would've had to set this up way before that."

Toph slid her hand into his, leaning against him. "Of course you were going to make it in the show. You gotta trust yourself more, Fancy Dancer." Then she jabbed him hard in his side.

During this conversation, Zuko had stealthily made his way over to Katara. When she sensed him scoot up next to her, his arm gently brushing hers, a tingle traveled down her spine.

"So, this is his girlfriend huh?" he asked and Katara nodded.

"Yep."

"Is she…"

"Yeah. Blind from birth. But her other senses are impeccable. She can probably hear this conversation."

Zuko nodded, chuckling.

"I know she seems pretty aggressive and Aang is more calm, but it works for them." Katara commented.

"Well, they say opposites attract, right?"

The two locked eyes then and Katara had to hastily avert her gaze before the moment got too intense. She eyed her feet before she quietly spoke.

"I got your card. Thank you." She hesitantly looked back up into his eyes and he gave her a simple nod as the corners of his mouth turned up.

"You were amazing out there," he said.

"So were you."

He hesitated a moment before he turned toward her. She followed suit, and the two stood face to face.

"I've never felt anything like what I felt during that solo." Her voice was shaking slightly and she felt her eyes moisten. Just the memory of the moment was bringing forth and onslaught of familiar emotions.

A far away look surfaced in Zuko's eyes, as if he were reliving something precious to him and he smiled. "I felt that too."

It would have been a simple thing for her to reach up on her tiptoes and press her lips lightly to his. But, with everyone surrounding them, it seemed like an impossible task. Instead, she settled for placing a hand on his arm and squeezing. He placed his free hand on top of hers and stroked it ever so slightly. They stood there for a moment, his hand warm against hers, and just like that, it was as if no one else was around them. Feeling his touch had mentally pulled her back to their performance together. Katara was certain she could live in that place forever.

Zuko's voice tugged her away from her thoughts.

"You busy tonight?" he asked, a little shyly, and Katara couldn't hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

One would think they hadn't spent the better part of an evening together, but she vividly remembered their private rehearsal almost a week ago. Judging by the redness in his face, he remembered it too. Neither had addressed the implications of that day since.

"No," she replied expectantly and she noticed a look of relief pass over his face.

"Well, uh, I was wondering—"

"Hey, guys! What's happening over here?"

Katara involuntarily jumped and Zuko wheeled around to face the intruder.

"Sokka," she growled. As usual, his timing was impeccable.

"She's right. That's my name. And you are the famous Zuko."

He shoved his hand forward for a shake and Zuko grasped it. Katara noticed anxiety in Zuko's expression and made a mental note to punch Sokka as soon as she got the chance.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Katara's brother."

"Older brother, to be exact." Zuko went to pull his hand away but Sokka didn't immediately let go. "You two seem to be getting pretty chummy. You guys making plans? For later?"

He had an obnoxious smile on his face and Katara was ready to wipe it off any way she could. She noticed Zuko eyeing the grip Sokka had on his hand and then Zuko swallowed hard. She saw him glance quickly from Sokka to her and back to Sokka, as if wishing he could escape. She could clearly read the nervousness in his expression and her body temperature rose in anger toward her brother. Why did he have to be such a jerk in these situations? To her relief, Zuko finally managed to free his hand from the vise-like grip and jammed it into his pocket, looking away uncertainly.

"Sokka…" she said in a warning tone. She was giving him one last chance to leave.

"Maybe we can do a group thing. I'm sure the others are available, too. We can go to that one place. With the...um...food."

"A place...with food?" Zuko raised an eyebrow at him and Katara almost felt the urge to laugh. Even though Zuko was probably being earnest, she enjoyed watching Sokka squirm. It was obvious her brother was just stalling now, trying to prevent them from continuing their previous conversation.

Just before she was about to tell him to take a hike, a loud voice pierced the air.

"Sokka! What are you doing!?"

The three turned to see Suki stomping angrily toward them. Her fists were balled at her sides and her mouth was set in a hard line. She looked terrifying and Sokka gulped loudly.

"It's impolite to interrupt other people's conversations," she said and grabbed his hand firmly. "Now let's leave them alone."

"But, Suki! I was just having a friendly chat."

Suki cocked her head to the side. "Sure you were. " Then she turned to face Zuko. "Zuko, it was nice to see you again. We'll be going now." She flashed a quick smile before turning away, taking her boyfriend along with her.

"Take care," Zuko called out politely and Sokka nodded half-heartedly in acknowledgement.

Suki cast Katara an apologetic look and Katara smiled while mouthing the words, "Thank you."

When they were out of earshot, Katara shook her head. "I'm so sorry about that. My brother can be...intrusive."

"He's just looking out for you," Zuko said and Katara shrugged.

"In his own way."

Zuko cleared his throat. "So—"

"I would love to hang out with you tonight, " Katara interrupted and he smiled.

"Great. Meet at my place in an hour?"

She nodded, her eyes shining. "Of course."

His expression relaxed significantly. "I'll text you the address. Call me if you have trouble finding it."

"Sure. See you later."

She waved and Zuko waved back before leaving the stage. Katara discreetly watched his retreating form, barely containing the urge to follow him right then. Then, she turned and walked back toward her friends, joining in on their lively conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Let's start off 2018 right with a new chapter to our story. Things are going to start moving along now so I hope you continue to enjoy the ride. Also, please don't hesitate to leave me a comment on this fic. I love hearing feedback. Thanks again for sticking with me and enjoy! :)

Katara pulled up to Zuko's house and smiled. Even though it was dark outside, the front of the house was well lit and looked charming from the curb. There was a fountain with water flowing out of the mouth of a dragon near the porch. The design of the it was understated yet beautiful. His house was situated in a quiet part of the city, set apart from all of the crowds and other homes. It was exactly what she pictured he would choose as his refuge and she immediately liked it.

She was relieved to finally be arriving at his place. It had taken a miracle to get herself out of the theater. Her brother and her friends kept grilling her for information about her "date" and offering unwanted advice about how to respond to the sexual advances they were certain Zuko would make. On top of that, Ty Lee dragged her around the theater for fifteen minutes introducing her to other dancers who watched the performance. Those people then proceeded to compliment her and ask her questions. Katara was appreciative of the feedback and interaction, but her mind kept drifting to the man waiting patiently for her at his house. After what seemed like forever, she was finally able to change out of her costume and flee the theater.

She parked in Zuko's driveway and walked up to the front door. After knocking once, the door was swiftly pulled open, as if he had been waiting on the other side with his hand on the knob.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it okay."Katara smiled, stepping through the doorway. He swung the door shut behind her and locked it while she tugged her purse from her shoulder and placed it on a nearby chair. Zuko then stepped forward, slipping his arms around her waist for a hug. She twined her arms around his neck, slightly lifting up on her toes to reach his taller frame. She felt a warm tingle flow through her as he briefly turned his face into her neck, punctuating the contact with a quick kiss to her cheek.

When he released her, Katara did her best to fight off a creeping blush as she slipped an arm through his. "So, are you going to show me around?"

"I just moved in not too long ago, so please forgive me if there's anything out of place." he explained.

He led her around, starting with the great room, then the kitchen and den in addition to all five bedrooms and three bathrooms. Katara fell in love with his home, particularly the master suite. It was larger than it looked from the outside but not so big that it seemed excessive.

Finally, he showed her the door that led to his studio but refused to let her inside. Katara attempted to give him a flirtatious pout to sway him, which almost seemed to work. But, he voiced his concern about her seeing his work space so messy and she backed off. However, he'd promised to show her the next time she came by and she couldn't help but smile. Not only was she excited that she would get to see where he created his works of art but she was also happy that he was already considering having her over again.

Hours later, the two were lounging around on the couch. They had eaten a wonderful meal prepared by his uncle. Katara told him he was lucky to have such an amazing cook in his family.

They'd just finished talking about some of the more memorable parts of the show, when Katara paused, wanting to get more personal.

"So, what made you get into music?" she asked, fighting through her nervousness. She instantly perceived a tension enter the room that wasn't there before.

"It was kind of an escape from the family business," he said curtly and Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Family business? You sound like you're part of the mob or something."

Zuko shook his head dryly. "Yeah, well..." he trailed off. Katara waited for him to finish his thought, but he didn't. The two sat in silence as she contemplated her next statement.

"I dance because of my mom," she started hesitantly and Zuko nodded quietly. His reaction encouraged her to continue.

"She loved to dance and she was really good at it. I've seen videos of when she performed in her younger years and she was a prodigy."

Katara paused and thought fleetingly of her mother's face. "She used to dance with me when I was a little girl. Even though she was classically trained, she didn't mind spinning me around in the living room or jumping up and down on my bed. It was the most fun I had as a kid."

"It's obvious where you get your talent from. You and your mom must be very close," Zuko observed and Katara nodded, a sad smile ghosting across her lips.

"We were and would be now if she were still here, but she died when I was eight," Katara replied quietly.

She felt a warm hand cover hers and gently squeeze. She curled her fingers around his in response.

"She got sick. She was diagnosed with lymphoma and it was at the final stage when it was discovered. They said she could try treatment but it would likely not do any good. Instead, she chose to live out the last few months she had with us. She took medicine for the pain and eventually passed away at home. It all happened so fast. It was like she was there and then she was just...gone."

Her free hand slid down to her necklace and she grasped the charm dangling there. It was a set of silver ballet slippers and the ribbons had small diamonds encrusted along their length.

"This was her favorite piece of jewelry and it's pretty much all I have left of her."

"I'm so sorry, Katara." There was a genuine sorrow in his tone that caused her to look over at him. His eyes displayed a mixture of sadness and anxiety, as if he was waiting for her to breakdown.

She smiled slightly, swiping at her eyes. "I'm okay. I mean, it was really hard at first, don't get me wrong. But, I accepted it a long time ago and I know she wanted me to live and be happy. That's what I try to do."

The next thing she knew, he'd scooted closer to her. She automatically leaned her head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. His scent permeated her senses and she breathed in deeply. She detected a hint of cinnamon spice and it perfectly matched him. The warmth of his body heat intermingled with the soft fibers of his shirt was supremely comforting to her.

They sat like that for several moments, neither one speaking, and Katara relished in it. She was used to her brother's nonstop talking and it could be exhausting. It was nice to be around someone who didn't mind a little silence.

"Would you like some tea?" Zuko asked after a while and Katara nodded.

"Please tell me your uncle made that too," Katara said playfully.

"Actually, it is his special blend of tea leaves."

Katara grinned. "Then I can't wait to taste it."

Zuko headed into the kitchen as Katara got up and looked around the living space again.

She continued to marvel at the neatness and tidiness of his home, especially considering he had just moved in. Everything about his living space perfectly matched his personality. As she glanced at the coffee table books, she noticed what looked like the corner of a picture sticking out of one. Her curiosity got the better of her and she pulled it out all the way. The photo was of a woman with long, black hair that was styled with two buns at the top of her head. She played a violin.

Katara momentarily wondered if she was a family member and thought back to their earlier conversation. Zuko refused to talk at all about his family and it made her wonder if there was something he was embarrassed about. She could definitely relate to that.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe there was more to it. His refusal hadn't been lighthearted at all. As much as she told herself it was okay if he didn't want to talk about it, it still bothered her.

Sure, Zuko was quiet and thoughtful by nature. But, even with regular contact, she still had no clue if he had siblings or where his parents were. At what point would he feel comfortable enough or see her as important enough to him to open up?

Katara realized it felt even more out of balance since she had just talked about her mother's death. His response to her had been caring and sweet, but the fact that he knew more about her than she did about him was uncomfortable.

Just then, he returned to the living room holding two steaming cups of tea and sat back down next to her, carefully lowering the cups.

"I added a little honey, but my uncle would yell at me about that if he knew. He believes tea should be enjoyed in its pure form."

Katara nodded and smiled as she took a sip. Of course, it was the most flavorful tea she had tasted and she sighed happily. Then she lowered the cup and glanced at the photo on the coffee table.

"So, I happened to notice that picture. It was in the cover of that book on the coffee table and I was wondering...is she a family member of yours?"

Zuko followed her gaze to the picture and his face drained of all its color. He immediately snatched it up and stuffed it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"She's no one," he mumbled and she raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay. What, is she one of your exes or something?" Katara asked chuckling.

Zuko went even more pale, if that was possible, and Katara's mouth dropped open.

"She is! I was just kidding but...Zuko, it's okay. You're allowed to have an ex-girlfriend. I mean, I'm surprised that you have a picture of her on your table—"

"I know how it must look. I'm still cleaning up since the move. I could have sworn I got rid of all of her stuff, but I guess I missed something." His skin tone was now shifting from pallid to deep red.

He was obviously embarrassed to still have the photo and Katara could only guess that she had made it worse by teasing him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I brought it up, but you do seem pretty upset about her."

Zuko swallowed audibly, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Don't be sorry. It's just that my history with her was rough and there are still some lingering effects."

Now it was time for Katara's face to lose its color. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Maybe he was still hung up on this girl. If that was the case, what chance did she have? Her mouth had gone dry and she found it hard to speak.

"You still have feelings for her?" she managed to ask.

Zuko shook his head vehemently. "Absolutely not!"

Katara felt slight relief but also noticed herself feeling more flustered as she struggled to understand what was going on.

Okay, so..." she trailed off, her voice lifting slightly. Could he possibly be any more vague?

Zuko sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "She was my girlfriend for a while… and it didn't work out."

Katara raised an eyebrow, catching his clipped tone. "I'm not trying to aggravate you, I just...I don't understand. You seem unsettled."

"She did something pretty awful to me," he attempted to clarify. "It has to do with my father."

"Your father?"

This explanation was making less and less sense as he kept talking. Still, she listened as he continued on.

"I don't know how to explain it. She was working with him and—" Zuko suddenly stopped short and Katara had a hard time masking her irritation.

" _And_..." she tried to encourage him to continue. Her nerves were fraying and she was burning through the last bit of patience she had left.

He paused and Katara sensed that he was on the brink of continuing. But, he shook his head instead. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Katara sighed in exasperation as she shook her head in defeat. "This is really hard for me." she said rubbing her temples.

He had a look of slight surprise on his face as he stared back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep shutting down and it's so...hard. Look, I know we're not together so you don't owe me anything. But, you know so much about me and I hardly know anything about you."

Katara admittedly felt a bit foolish for asking so much of a man she wasn't dating but another part of her desperately needed confirmation that this was a relationship she should even be pursuing.

Zuko folded his arms across his chest and frowned. It was clear to her that he had now shifted into defense mode.

"Hold on. You chose to share your story with me. You can't hold it against me if I'm not as talkative as you. That's not fair." There was a bitterness to his tone that Katara didn't like. But, she also didn't appreciate his words. Her jaw clenched tightly as her eyes narrowed.

"So, me telling you about my past and losing my mother is just me being  _talkative_?" The familiar burning sensation came to her eyelids and she willed away the tears that threatened.

Zuko, apparently realizing his mistake, held his hands up in surrender. "No, Katara, please. I didn't mean it that way. It came out wrong," he pleaded.

"Fine. But, do you really want to know what's not fair? The fact that you seem to be keeping some big secret you don't want me to know about. I don't want to play games and, well, I thought we could be…" She let the words fall away and they hung unsaid in the air between them.

After a few tense moments, Zuko spoke quietly. "I think we want the same thing."

Katara locked eyes with him, anger and sadness coursing through her. "How are we supposed to get there if you don't trust me the way I've trusted you?"

"You have to understand. This is hard for me. It's always been hard." he said, running a hand through his hair.

"We all have baggage, Zuko. I'm trying to share mine. Can't you try do the same?"

He looked away helplessly and Katara nodded. It was true then. He didn't trust her and apparently wasn't willing to try. Maybe he was finally realizing the truth being revealed in his own behavior, but she was also seeing the reality for herself. It reminded her too much of her last relationship and a sudden urge to escape overtook her.

"I think I need to go."

She quickly got to her feet and headed toward the door, snatching up her purse on the way.

"I don't want you going out there alone at night."

"I don't care! I'm not staying here," she snapped, fishing for her keys. When she finally found them, she yanked at the front doorknob and it didn't budge. Frustrated, she remembered he'd locked the door when she first arrived. She quickly flipped the lock and then grabbed the knob again. Before she could turn it, Zuko grabbed her hand.

"Katara, please. Look, if you want to talk, we'll talk. Just don't go."

His voice had a desperate quality and Katara felt her resolve on the edge of breaking. It would be so easy to just release the door handle and let him sweep her into his arms again. He would apologize and give her one of his mind-numbing kisses. Eventually, the voice in her head warning her to be careful would be completely drowned out.

And she would willingly give in. If only he knew the power he had over her in that moment. She already knew that, if he kissed her again, she wouldn't stop him. Deep down, she wanted him to caress her and invade her space until she was begging for more. But, she had to stand her ground. This was how she kept getting hurt.

"No. I don't want you to do things just because I want them done. Especially when it comes to this. I want you to share things with me because  _you_  want to."

She clutched her purse as if it was helping her to hold in the sob threatening to escape. "I'm sorry but I need to go. This was a mistake." she said flatly. She was proud of herself in a small way for not giving in to her desires but the pain associated with that decision was overwhelming.

Something about her tone must have convinced him there was nothing he could say to change her mind. He sighed, released her hand, and stepped away. He gripped a fistful of hair and shook his head, looking away. She immediately yanked the door open and shut it firmly behind her, willing herself not to look back. Tears now stood in her eyes, but she was not ready to let them fall yet.

Knowing him, he would be watching her as she got into her car and would keep an eye on her until she was out of sight. She jumped into the car while automatically locking the doors, started it up, and backed away as quickly as she could.

When she turned the corner and knew she wasn't visible to him anymore, she felt safe letting the tears surface. She came to a stop sign, shifted the car into park, and leaned her head against the steering wheel. Tears slid freely down her cheeks as she let herself release a small portion of the emotion she had been keeping hidden from him.

How could they have already had an argument like this? They weren't even dating. What did that mean for their future? At this point, it was hard for her to see one for them. He might learn to open up later and let her in. But then again, he might not. She'd already taken that risk before and it had turned out to be one of the worst decisions she'd ever made. She couldn't afford to keep doing this over and over again. That realization cut her to her core because being with him was what she wanted more than anything. She was willing to admit that now.

After a few moments, she felt like she had enough control of herself to drive. She released a shuddering breath, attempting to reign in her strong sense of disappointment. Then, she shook her head as she continued the lonely drive home.


	10. Chapter 10

Katara stood in the mirror gazing at her reflection and frowned.

It wasn't that she was unhappy with her overall look. She had to admit, she looked great in her outfit. Suki had helped her pick out a navy blue mini dress with a black lace overlay and black strappy heels to match. The sleeveless dress was fitted on top and flared out at the waist, stopping at mid thigh. It was much shorter than anything she would choose on her own, but Suki had promised her Zuko would drool if he saw her wearing it. Suki had also insisted on doing her makeup and curling her flowing locks into loose ringlets. Which, of course, was the main reason for Katara's sour mood. All of this work to impress him and now they weren't even speaking to each other.

Last night was supposed to be a special night; maybe even the start of a new relationship. Instead, it had ended early with an argument she'd started and led to them both actively avoiding each other. After unceremoniously storming out of his house, she'd driven home so angry she didn't even send him the obligatory 'I made it home safely' text message. Katara distinctly remembered how upset she'd been when she arrived home. Suki had tried to talk to her, but Katara refused to say anything. She knew she must have looked a mess, with her red eyes and tears staining her face. She'd assured Suki she was physically okay, but wouldn't say anymore about it. Suki left her alone after that but made her promise to talk to her about it when she was up to it. Katara had agreed and then barricaded herself in her room.

Once she was safely locked away and alone, she'd cried until her head hurt and her eyes were swollen. She was mad at herself for starting the argument. Here she was, yet again, letting her past mistakes ruin her present happiness. At the same time, she was also angry at him for giving her a reason to argue in the first place. They weren't already supposed to be having these kinds of problems, were they?

Now, she had to put on a brave face and be in the same room as him for three hours. She wasn't sure if she could do it, but hoped having Aang there would help distract her. Zuko would need to keep his distance from her as well. She was almost certain to start bawling in front of him if he so much as touched her or said any type of greeting.

When she was ready to go, Katara said goodbye to her roommate. Suki intercepted her on her way to grab her coat and wrapped her up in a hug. She didn't say anything about Zuko or about last night. She simply looked her in the eye and said, "Everything's going to be okay. You look amazing, so just have fun tonight."

Katara felt tears spring up, but she blinked them back and nodded. "Thanks," she replied quietly and Suki smiled at her.

Katara quickly grabbed the rest of her things and headed to her car, needing to escape her friend's pitying gaze. She would be glad when this night was over.

~o0o~

She arrived at the wrap party right on time. The drive over had been long and difficult, what with her mind constantly wandering to him. She'd played every upbeat song on her playlist in an effort to improve her mood. It hadn't worked in the slightest. The first person she encountered as she entered the ballroom was Ty Lee. The woman grinned excitedly as she gave Katara a strong hug.

"Katara, I'm so glad you made it! Look at you...you're gorgeous!" she exclaimed, fingering the hem of Katara's dress.

"Thanks." Katara forced a smile, knowing she wasn't fooling anyone.

Ty Lee slightly narrowed her eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little tired. You know how I get after a show."

Ty Lee nodded uncertainly, but left the matter alone.

As soon as she'd walked away, Katara looked around. Several dancers were already there and she waved to them, but the one she was looking for hadn't arrived yet. Just as she was about to give up and retreat to the food table, someone came up behind her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, looking for me?"

Katara nearly jumped out of her skin and shoved her partner's shoulder as he laughed.

"Aang, don't do that! You almost got slapped," she nearly shouted, trying to sound angry and failing.

The twinkle in Aang's eye showed he knew she had no intention of hitting him. Instead he brought her toward his chest in a firm hug.

"How are you holding up?" His tone was a hushed whisper near her ear and she sighed. News obviously traveled fast among her friends.

"Not great but better than I thought," came her reluctant reply.

Aang nodded then pulled her away from him, locking eyes with her. "Well, you look great! So, let's have a good time tonight. Just you and me, like old times."

"Toph didn't come with you?"

Aang rolled his eyes. "You know she wouldn't be caught dead at one of these things. I got Sokka and Suki to keep her company but that only bought me a few hours. I'll probably need to leave a little early to rescue her."

"That's fine with me. I'll just leave when you do."

Aang nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's do this."

The pair began to work the room, interacting with fellow dancers as well as other people who had been part of the production. They spent the first hour-and-a-half eating, talking, and laughing at some of the photos taken of the rehearsals, behind the scenes, and of the show itself. Every time she saw a picture of Zuko with other people or with her, she felt a sharp pang. However, she would fight the feeling off and continue chatting and laughing with Aang. He was always good for lightening up her bad moods and making her smile, so he was the perfect person to have around when she felt down.

To her dismay, Katara noticed when Zuko arrived at the party. She glanced at him long enough to see the fitted button-down dress shirt he wore in a dark shade of burgundy. He wore no tie and had left the top few buttons of the shirt undone. The muscular physique she already knew he had was accentuated just enough to give her imagination a starting point. He also had on smartly pressed gray slacks. His dark brown hair, which was usually tousled messily on top of his head, was neatly slicked back tonight.

He looked drop-dead gorgeous and she wasn't the only one who noticed how well he cleaned up. Many of the other dancers were casting furtive glances in his direction, hoping to make eye contact. She, on the other hand, was doing her best to avoid looking his way. It was too soon to discuss what happened last night. She didn't even have any idea what to say to him about it. Plus, if she kept staring at him, she would just focus on how attracted she was to him and eventually find herself back where they started. As much fun as their first make out session had been, that wasn't what either of them needed right now.

Before long, she excused herself to use the restroom. When she was on her way back to the ballroom, she heard her name.

"Katara!"

That voice. It sounded familiar but there was no way it could be…

"Hey! Can't ya hear?"

She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Jet?! Is that you?"

His black hair was unkempt and he wore a beat up t-shirt with faded jeans.

"Course it's me! Damn, you look hot. Come 'ere."

His speech was slurred and Katara frowned in disapproval. Seeing her ex-boyfriend here was bad enough. Seeing him intoxicated made things even worse. Katara made no move to get closer. Instead she looked around to see where she could go. He'd caught her with her back facing the wall and the entrance to the party was to her left. In his current state, going to the ballroom was out of the question. The last thing she needed was for him to embarrass her by making a scene in front of everyone. She needed to think of something.

"You've been drinking." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He walked closer and smiled crookedly as he attempted to slide a hand onto her waist. "Guilty," he chuckled. Katara shoved his hand away and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jet? How did you even know where I'd be?"

"Don't worry 'bout that. You happy to see me?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I'm not. You disappeared over a year ago with no explanation. Yet you think I'm just going to be here with open arms to welcome you back like nothing happened?"

Katara felt her anger boiling over and some of the playfulness left Jet's expression.

"Plus, you're following me around now? That's just creepy." she continued, shaking her head in disgust.

"Don't be like that, Katara. You know I'll always love you. I just need to talk to you. " His face was very close to hers and the liquor on his breath nearly overpowered her. She cringed and inched away from him. She was slowly losing her escape routes as the wall loomed behind her.

"Give it a rest. What you need to do is call a cab and get out of here."

"No. I came here for you. Don't you see that?" He attempted to grab her again and she pulled away from him more forcefully. His grip that time had been harsh and she was starting to worry he would make a scene anyway.

"I know I screwed up, but I miss you. Jus' listen to me."

"Please stop. I've already moved on. And you know I can't deal with you when you're drunk. "

Jet got more frustrated as the conversation continued. "Come on! I'm tryin' to make it right. "

"Don't. It doesn't matter anymore. Just go." Katara could feel her emotions rising but kept her voice as calm as possible.

"But you don't understand. You're my girl!" he insisted. His arms were flailing like a child throwing a temper tantrum. To her, that's exactly what he was.

"I'm not your girl anymore so leave me alone." Katara tried to hide the nervousness in her voice but the tell-tale waver was there. He sounded way too possessive and she wasn't comfortable at all. She needed to get away from him. Fast. She looked around again but saw no immediate way out that didn't involve her moving closer to him or touching him.

"I get it." His expression darkened. "You think you're too good for me." His tone was flat.

"Don't put words in my mouth! Now, move so I can go." Katara snapped. In that moment, she decided to just go for it and attempted to push her way around him. He blocked her path with a sneer.

Now she could clearly see that something was off about him and a pit formed in her stomach. Even for being drunk, he was acting strangely. Maybe he'd finally gone over the deep end. She certainly didn't want to be there to see the fall.

The look in his eye got even more intense and disturbing, so much so that Katara took a step backward. Now she was pressed up against the wall...exactly where she didn't want to be.

"Jet...what's wrong with you?"

He gripped her wrist—hard—and she winced from the pain that radiated to her fingers. Then he yanked her toward him. She tried to free her arm but he clenched even harder.

"I know you're tryin' to replace me. I can't let that happen." His voice was low and dangerous.

Katara panicked, realizing she was trapped. "That hurts! Let go of me _now_!"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps running toward her. In a matter of seconds, she was free and Zuko stood between her and Jet.

"Katara, are you okay?"

He didn't look at her when he asked his question but kept his eyes trained on Jet. He reminded her of a snake ready to pounce on its prey.

She gingerly rubbed the raw skin of her wrist and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Even though Katara had been seconds away from kicking Jet in the groin, she was still more than a little relieved Zuko had shown up when he did. Jet seemed unhinged and he'd really scared her. The other part of her was embarrassed beyond belief. How could she let things get so out of hand? This night had gone worse than she ever thought possible.

Zuko continued to glare at Jet. "You heard what she said so I suggest you leave."

"What'd you jus' say to me?" Jet snarled.

"Leave!" Zuko's command came out as a menacing bark and Katara was surprised by the level of his anger.

Jet took an unsteady step toward Zuko. "You think you can jus' steal her from me? I won't let you."

Zuko squared his shoulders and his arms went to his sides. His fists were clenched tightly and Katara bit her lower lip nervously. He looked like he'd done this before. Things could get ugly fast.

She hesitantly placed a hand on his back. "Zuko, it's okay. Just let it go." She hoped to prevent the altercation she saw brewing. His body language was screaming he wanted nothing more than to haul off on Jet, but her ex was too drunk and pig-headed to notice.

"Ya hear that? She's mine. She wants me to stay so you leave! "

Jet attempted to push his way past Zuko toward Katara but didn't get very far. The moment he began to advance, Zuko backed up deliberately. He placed a protective arm across Katara's torso, gently easing her a safe distance away. This enraged Jet.

"Get your hands off her! She belongs to me!" he bellowed. Then he shoved Zuko as hard as he could. Zuko barely moved and Jet went in again, this time with his fist.

"Jet, stop it! " Katara called but it was too late.

Zuko easily dodged the punch. He threw one of his own. It connected squarely with Jet's nose. He yelped. Then he toppled to the ground clutching his face. Katara immediately grabbed Zuko. She pulled him backward. Her hope was to prevent him from continuing to attack Jet like he clearly wanted to.

Meanwhile, the shouting had finally attracted others attending the party and a few of the guys ran out to assist. Jet was bleeding badly. He yelled at Zuko from his prone position on the floor.

"Bastard! You broke my nose! I'll kill you! "

Aang had run out with the others and he came over to Zuko and Katara. As soon as he saw Jet his eyes narrowed.

"What's he doing here?" He took in the scene and looked at Katara. "What happened? What did he do? "

"This." Zuko grimly held up Katara's arm to show him the bruises beginning to form on her wrist. The black and purple splotches stood out starkly against her caramel skin.

Aang's face turned a dark shade of red and he whipped around to face Jet. "I usually don't condone fighting, but you're lucky all you got was a broken nose, you coward," he spat out. Then he turned back to the pair. "You guys should take a breather. We'll deal with this filth."

Katara raised an eyebrow at Aang's language. He only spoke that way when he was infuriated.

Then, she turned to Zuko who was still fuming. He was so tense he looked like he would snap in half at any moment. Katara placed a hand on his arm and gently led him down the hallway to a vacant room. Once they were completely alone, Zuko gazed into Katara's eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? Did he do anything else to you?" Anger flashed in his eyes and Katara suspected he wanted any excuse to continue to beat Jet to a pulp.

"I really am fine. This will feel better in a few days." She absently rubbed her wrist. Zuko tenderly took her arm into his hand as he examined the damage and it seemed to renew his anger.

"I can't believe he did this to you. I should have gotten there sooner." he seethed, mostly to himself. Then he eyed her again. "I'm guessing you used to date that guy. Has he ever done anything like this to you before?"

A bitter smile appeared on her face. He'd easily figured out what Jet was to her. She didn't know if she should be relieved or embarrassed, so she settled for both.

"Never. He always had a bit of a temper, but it was never directed toward me. He's also had problems holding his liquor in the past, but he tried to stop drinking when we were together."

Zuko shook his head. "Looks like ending things with him was the best thing you could have done."

Katara looked down at her lap as she quietly clarified, "Actually, he broke up with me."

She froze, wondering why in the world she'd told him that. It wasn't like he would've ever found out what really happened. Thanks to her overshare, he knew now.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Katara figured now that she'd opened her big mouth about it, she may as well keep going.

"Yeah. I stupidly wanted to keep trying to fix him and save him. You should've seen how Aang, Sokka, and Suki would lay into me about staying with him. What can I say? I held out hope he would change."

He nodded. "Sounds like something you would do."

She shook her head in frustration. It was nice for him that he had the luxury of being able to say that about her. She, on the other hand, would probably never be able to utter those words about him since everything surrounding him was such a damn secret.

Sighing in defeat, she pressed on. There was no point in stopping now. "One day, he just left. No explanation, nothing. It really got to me. I promised never to fall into that trap again." After a moment, she chuckled darkly.

"What's funny?" Zuko asked, frowning.

"I'm just...so stupid sometimes." She shook her head, glaring down at the floor.

"Why would you think that?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Katara huffed in exasperation, "Well, I dated that asshole out there, and here I am now, spilling my life story to you." She almost laughed again.

"You know it's more complex than that." Zuko insisted and her eyes narrowed.

"So? It doesn't change anything."She spat out the words, anger taking over her features. "Bottom line is, I keep screwing things up. I did it by putting up with Jet and now...ugh, nevermind."

She turned to leave, tears stinging at the backs of her eyes, when Zuko stopped her with a gentle hand to her arm.

"Katara, none of this is your fault."

The statement was simple but carried so much weight. She fought against the sob bubbling up in her chest. The softness in his voice when she wanted to scream...it was maddening and heartwarming at the same time. Before she could get lost on that train of thought, he continued.

"And I know you want me to open up more. Believe me, I really want to. It's not something I can do overnight. But, from now on, I'm going to try my best."

Katara sighed. He was standing very close to her now. So close she could feel his heart pounding. Her back was pressed up against his chest and his hands gently cupped her shoulders. She sensed he was hesitant to touch her but all she wanted was more contact. His scent was enveloping her again, and this time she felt herself being swept away by it. The irritation she was feeling just moments ago seemed to be fading, too.

She was raw and vulnerable after her encounter with Jet. Zuko had been the one to swoop in and rescue her. The protective barrier she'd built up since their argument had already started to break down throughout the evening. Now it was being held together by a thin thread. She had to act quickly before it completely crumbled.

"I appreciate you saying that. But...seeing Jet tonight reminded me I have a knack for picking men who are wrong for me."

She turned around to face him, her gaze traveling upward to meet his. This time she didn't hide her sadness as tears stood in her eyes.

"Zuko, you were there for me tonight and I'm grateful to you for that. I care about you and I know you mean well. I'm just not sure this, whatever we have going on between us, is going to work."

With that, Katara reached up and kissed his cheek. It was chaste and almost felt like a goodbye gesture. Then, before she could focus on the pain etched in his eyes, she headed out the door. As much as it ripped her apart, walking away was what seemed necessary. He didn't try to stop her this time and she was relieved. If he touched her again, there was no doubt in her mind she would completely break down and stay.

She returned to the hallway and found Jet gone. Most of the party goers were back in the banquet hall. Aang and Ty Lee both walked up to her then, eyeing her with concern. Aang wrapped a protective arm around her and she flashed a fake smile in an attempt to allay their fears.

"Where is he?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Hotel security escorted him downstairs and to their offices where they're holding him. They've called the police and they should be arriving soon if they're not already here," Ty Lee explained.

"They're going to need to get a statement from you and I know they'll ask if you want to press charges for the assault," Aang added. "What do you want to do?"

Katara sighed. "I'll tell them exactly what happened and I'm going to do what's necessary to protect myself."

Ty Lee and Aang nodded. Then Aang gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I'll go with you to talk to the cops and take you home after. I already called Sokka and he was ready to drive up here. I insisted that he didn't, but I'm almost certain he'll be at your place when we get there."

"I figured as much."

Ty Lee then looked around behind her and asked, "Where's Zuko? I thought he was with you."

"He's still back there. I'm sure he's coming soon, though."

Katara chose not to say anymore about it and neither Aang nor Ty Lee pressed her.

"The police will need his statement as well. I'll hang around here until he comes out and make sure he knows." Ty Lee continued.

Katara smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

Ty Lee gave her a firm hug. "You didn't do anything wrong, so don't apologize. It's that jerk downstairs who's the problem."

Katara nodded. Then she turned to Aang. "Let's go. I want to make sure I give my statement and get out of here. I've had more than enough excitement for one night."

Aang nodded and waved to Ty Lee as he walked with her toward the elevator. She was feeling emotionally and physically drained. Aang was quiet, but kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which was a relief.

Once they were downstairs, she spoke with the police. They took her report and gave her the paperwork to file a restraining order. They also asked if she wanted medical treatment but she declined. Then she and Aang left the hotel and headed back home to her apartment.

The drive home was silent. Katara could sense Aang's concern and knew he was casting worried glances at her from the driver's seat. Normally she would do her best to set him at ease but she didn't have the strength to do that tonight. Instead, she absently rubbed her bruised wrist as she stared off into space. Her mind was overrun with thoughts of Jet and the scary way he'd tried to dominate her. She also kept picturing Zuko and the look of rage he'd shown when confronting Jet. But, most of all, she saw the hurt in Zuko's eyes when she'd given him that speech and left. It was one of the hardest things she'd done in her life and all she was left with was a numb feeling inside.

Maybe she was making a mistake. Or, maybe she was preventing the inevitable breakdown their relationship would have had. Right now it was easier to just pretend to feel nothing.

At some point, tears must have appeared on her cheeks because she was vaguely aware that Aang had rested his free hand on top of hers. From a distance, she heard him telling her not to cry and that everything would be alright.

But, Katara knew the truth. She wouldn't be okay until the hollow, aching feeling inside was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! I hope you're having a great start to your week.
> 
> So I feel I've made an important decision today that I want to share with you guys. I've decided to just go ahead and post this story in it's entirety on AO3. Yay!! Or maybe...No!!! Heh...I'm not sure whether or not you guys will view this as a good or bad thing but hear me out as to why I've made this decision.
> 
> As I mentioned in the notes on the first chapter of this fic, this is an already completed story that has already been posted on FF.net. I just wanted to post it on here to give it a little more exposure and because I'm sure there are folks who don't like to use FF.net and prefer AO3 for their fanfiction needs. So, I wanted to make sure I'm not leaving anyone out. That being said, anyone of you could just hop on over to the other site and check the story out if you wanted to. So, since it's already out in the universe in it's completed form, I figure...why force you guys reading it here to go hunt it down on another site that you may not want to use? Also, why force you to wait for months to read the whole story when it's already done? Those are the reasons why I've decided to go ahead and just post the thing already! Hopefully this is good news for those of you wanting to read without the delays. And those of you who enjoyed the wait, you can still pace yourselves even after all the chaps are up. So, hopefully this decision isn't ruining anyone's day. 
> 
> A couple of additional things to mention...I do have a job and family and such so I may not be able to post the whole thing at once. But I will try to get all of it up today or tomorrow at the latest. Also, even though I do have this story already posted elsewhere, I have found myself making little last minute tweaks and edits to the chapters I'm copying over from the other site. So, it may be in your best interest to read it on here since it is slightly different than the version already out there. I may also go back and make these same edits to the story on FF.net too, but that will be later if I decide to. I'm not doing any major edits that take away from the overall story. Just changing small amounts of wording here and there because, as all writers know, editing could go on forever unless we stop ourselves!
> 
> Okay, so that's my note for today. For those of you following this story on here and getting alerts for new chapters...I apologize in advance for all the emails you may get as I add the rest of the story. Please forgive me and just know that it should only annoy you for today.
> 
> Thanks everyone and happy reading!! :)

Zuko shook his head as he sat in the silent hotel ballroom. He could hear muffled voices and music thumping from the wrap party next door. Shouts and applause rang out as the festivities went on into the night. But, all of it was lost on him as he tried to recover from what had just happened. He was still reeling. His body shook uncontrollably as leftover adrenaline and pent up frustration coursed through him. Had someone told him he would end up punching out Katara's ex-boyfriend for getting rough with her, he would have laughed in that person's face. Yet, here he was with the events of the night replaying mercilessly in his head.

Katara had just left the room, but not before kissing his cheek as if it was the last time she would ever see him. He didn't think he could tolerate that and he couldn't pretend like it hadn't happened. Why didn't he just stop her? He could have intercepted her again and asked her to stay. At this point, he was ready to answer any question she had. He would do anything to bring her back. Then he remembered why he'd hesitated. She'd already had her personal space infringed on by a man. That man had put his hands on her.

The truth of the matter was that he let her go because the last thing he wanted to do was be too forceful. Even if his intentions for stopping her seemed justified, it still didn't feel right. She was a grown woman who could make her own choices. Unfortunately, she seemed to be choosing a path which was leading her away from him. Now he had to deal with the emptiness he felt. It was pretty familiar but this time seemed unbearable. She was gone. What was he supposed to do now?

He whipped out his cell phone, selected the contact he needed, and made the call. He didn't care that he was still sitting in the same spot she had left him or that it was nearly 11:30 at night. He needed some kind of human connection.

The phone was answered on the third ring.

"Zuko?"

He sighed in relief, resting his head against the wall. "Uncle." The word came out strangled.

"What's wrong, nephew? It's late and you sound upset."

Zuko hesitated before continuing. "It's Katara."

"What happened? Is she okay? I thought you guys were going to have a nice dinner a few nights ago and then go to your party today."

Zuko explained the events of the last several days. When he finished, his uncle said nothing. In that tiny space of time, Zuko could picture the man's thoughtful, concerned look.

"That's a lot to have happen in such a short time. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I might get charged for hitting him and it might be all over the news in an hour but I don't care. I just needed to keep her safe."

"Is she alright?"

Zuko shook his head. "How could she be? Between what I've already done and what her ex did, no wonder she wants nothing to do with either of us. I should just spare her the trouble."

"Don't talk that way. You're nothing like this ex boyfriend of hers."

"Are you sure about that? Because, I can't even tell her about my family or Mai. I can't open up to her no matter how much I want to. Just because I don't get violent with her doesn't mean I'm not hurting her. I'm just so bad at this!" He growled in frustration, clenching his fists.

"But, you've been through a lot, Zuko. Did you ever stop and think that you shut down because you're just as scared of repeating your past as she is?"

Zuko paused. Maybe he was afraid of being hurt again. Of course Katara and Mai were nothing alike, but his feelings for both were pretty similar. Although, his feelings toward Katara were much more intense. In general, he really wasn't all that great when it came to women anyway. His music had always been the most important thing to him. For many years of his life, he'd been alone. The piano had been his only companion. As a young boy and even as an awkward teen, he could always depend on his instrument to be there for him. Suddenly, he was thrust out of his childhood and forced to become an adult. He'd matured and filled out physically, thanks to time and his hobby; kickboxing. Women were now interested in him and not at all shy about showing it. And, he was expected to magically know how to talk with them; how to be with them. It was absurd.

"Zuko, you still there?" His uncle's voice jarred him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, Uncle. I was just thinking. But, I don't know...maybe she's right. Maybe this isn't a good idea. We both don't need to be repeating our mistakes."

"What are you saying?"

"I think it might be best for me to let her go."

"Do you really want to do that?"

Zuko opened his mouth to respond but his uncle continued before he could speak.

"Don't give me what you believe to be the right answer. Just tell me how you truly feel. Do you want to let her go?"

"No!" he answered firmly and without hesitation. Then he added more gently, "I need her in my life, Uncle. Seeing her tonight...she looked so beautiful. She's an amazing person and I didn't realize how much I care about her."

His expression darkened. "And when I saw that guy grab her, I-I lost it. I would've killed him if it meant she would be okay and safe."

"It's obvious how you feel about her. So, tell her. Don't give yourself any excuses." His uncle's voice was gentle yet firm.

Zuko sat upright, thinking hard about what he was hearing. He didn't want to make excuses but he was also petrified. He knew what he needed to do and yet he doubted Katara would let him.

"I don't know if I can fix this. She walked out of here like she never wants to see me again. And now that the show's over, she doesn't have to."

"She just needs some time. You both do. Clear your head and then figure out the best path."

"But, I want to apologize to her for what I said and did before."

"Then do it. Let her know how you feel and that you're sorry. Then give her some time."

Zuko nodded. "Okay. Hey, I'm sorry I called you this late. I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm glad you called. That's what I'm here for. But I am an old man and I need sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Take good care of yourself, nephew."

"I will. Good night, Uncle."

Zuko hung up the phone and then slipped it back into his pocket. He thought of Katara and whether or not she was okay but reminded himself that Aang would make sure she got home safely. He continued to think about what his uncle had said as he turned to leave. He knew he wanted to be with Katara, but couldn't see how it was possible. The way she'd left made him think he'd ruined any chance to make things right with her. But, there had to be an answer; something he could do to convince her to take a chance on him.

No matter how scared or hurt he already was, he had to try.

~o0o~

Zuko checked his watch one more time and looked over at the glass doors of the diner. He was hoping this meeting he'd set up wasn't a mistake.

Even though he didn't want it to, his mind found its way back to Katara's last words to him. It was hard to hear her say she she didn't think things between them would work, but he understood where she was coming from. Seeing someone like her degenerate ex-boyfriend again and having him do what he did to her had to be hard. It was basically like having your past failures thrown in your face, and Zuko knew all too well what that felt like.

He knew his admission about his desire to be more open must have been nice to hear, but it also probably sounded like an empty promise. He wasn't sure how to push through and just do it. But before he even got to that point, he wanted to set things right with her. That's when he realized he would need a little extra help. Turned out, his feelings for her were strong enough to make him swallow his pride and get help from the one person who knew her best.

"So, what, are you just planning to stare into space all afternoon?"

Zuko was drawn out of his thoughts by a voice he recognized and looked up into a set of familiar blue eyes. His stomach knotted up at the painful reminder but he did his best to suppress his reaction. He stood while offering his hand.

"Sokka."

"Zuko," he replied evenly, shaking his hand.

The two men sat down across from each other—Zuko with his jasmine tea and Sokka with his soft drink—and were silent. Finally, Sokka spoke up.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you. But I did want to thank you for standing up for my sister last weekend."

Zuko sighed in relief as Sokka continued. "I can't promise that I wouldn't finish the job if I saw that asshole in the street, but it sounds like you pounded him hard enough for all of us."

Zuko shrugged. "I would rather not have been in that situation. But, I just…" he trailed off.

"Couldn't help it. I know. I get the same feeling when it comes to her. Like anyone looking to hurt her would live to regret it."

The two men nodded, a silent understanding passing between them.

"They didn't lock you up after what happened? " Sokka quipped.

Zuko shook his head, smirking. "He didn't press charges. Obviously I can't make punching other people a habit, but I'm okay for now."

Sokka nodded and then eyed him curiously. "So, I take it you're not here to ask me for my sister's hand in marriage."

Zuko snorted. "Yeah, sure. I'll get right on that as soon as I can get her to talk to me again."

"I see. You're getting the famous Katara cold shoulder, huh?"

Zuko sighed and stared down at his drink before he nodded. "I guess. I tried calling her and texting her but she doesn't respond. I still need to apologize to her."

A look of understanding crossed Sokka's face. "Right. I heard you guys had a pretty rough fight after the show. Suki said Katara was really upset; crying and everything."

He locked eyes with Zuko. "I hate to assume, but my automatic reaction was that I might have to deal with another guy who hurt her."

Zuko slowly nodded, maintaining eye contact.

"I know I hurt her, but I didn't mean to."

Sokka remained silent while Zuko continued. "Still, I didn't know she was that upset. I wasn't trying to make her cry."

He looked away after that comment and he could feel a pit forming in his stomach. This was madness! There had to be a way to get through to her. He looked back up at his one connection to her, and he was certain the desperation in his eyes was obvious. "What do I do?"

Sokka sighed heavily, lowering his drink onto the table. "I may not be the best person to ask. She won't talk to me about it either."

Zuko was taken aback. "But, you two are so close."

Sokka nodded. "Yes and sometimes I can convince her to tell me things. But, she definitely doesn't tell me everything. And when she's really hurting or conflicted, she hides it."

"So, how do you get her out of that?"

Sokka chuckled. "There's no 'getting her out of it.' She usually needs time to think."

"Okay, how much time does she need?"

Sokka laughed and Zuko clenched his jaw in frustration.

"You can't be serious. You know it doesn't work that way, right?"

Zuko sighed. "I know. It's just...this is all my fault and I need to fix it," he said in frustration.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Katara had you built up in her mind as this perfect person before she even met you." Sokka sat back in his seat. "There was no way you were ever going to live up to that. I told her you were probably just a regular guy with regular problems but would she listen to me? No."

Sokka shook his head but Zuko was thinking hard. After a few minutes he sighed. "Okay, so...what's your solution? I need to know what to do!"

Sokka paused for a moment, as if deciding how to respond. "Honestly, there's not an easy solution. I don't have the answer. I think you'll figure something out eventually because you're a smart guy and you seem to really care about her. But, the one thing I can tell you is you can't force it. She's not going to do anything she doesn't want to."

Zuko frowned. "That's...not a good answer."

"Sorry, man. It's all I got."

Zuko grimaced before he took a long sip of his tea. "I guess that's it then."

He looked despondently down at the table top. Whether he liked it or not, she was forcing him to give her space. His uncle had already said to give it time and now her brother was saying the same thing. Apparently it was the only thing he could do. Even his apology would have to wait until she was ready to hear it.

He finished the last of his tea and got to his feet. Sokka followed suit. Zuko paused, reaching into his coat pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. The words on that paper contained everything he wanted to say to her. But now it seemed to him like even trying to give that to her was a bad idea. He gripped it in his fist, hesitating, before he shook his head and began to put it away again.

"Hey, what's that?" Sokka motioned to the note. Zuko sighed heavily.

"I, uh, wrote a note for your sister, in case I don't get a chance to talk to her. But I probably shouldn't give it to her."

"Why not?"

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. "She's mad at me...she won't talk to me...she needs space...any of this ringing a bell?"

"She's not mad at you, man. She's  _confused_. I thought I made that clear?"

"Fine but she still doesn't want to talk to me."

"Giving her a note is not talking to her."

"Okay, so what's your point? "

"My point is, you've come up with a pretty good way to both apologize to her and give her space. But, whatever. Give it to her, don't give it to her, who cares?" He paused before continuing, "Still, you might feel even worse than you do now if you don't try.  Just saying."

Zuko felt his blood pressure rising as he took in Sokka's words. This guy managed to pull off the perfect annoying combination of being right and aggravating at the same time. It was extremely frustrating. He took a second to remain calm and think. He knew Sokka was trying to help him but why did he have to be so damn smug about it?

Sokka slurped up the last of his drink and prepared to leave when Zuko stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "Wait. Look, you're right. I will regret it and I want her to have it. So, here. Could you make sure it gets to her?"

Sokka took the folded paper and nonchalantly stuffed it in his pants pocket. "Sure, no sweat. Don't even worry about it."

Zuko nodded. If she decided to read it, at least she would know he was sorry. That was better than nothing.

"I really appreciate you meeting with me today. Thanks for...everything." Zuko locked onto Sokka's eyes. He offered his hand again and this time Sokka's response was a more hearty shake.

"No problem. Look, I wish I could help more but my sister is just...weird. I'm studying to be an engineer, and I  _still_  can't figure out how she operates. You sure you want to deal with all of this?"

Zuko chuckled sadly. "I'm positive."

"Good answer."

The two men nodded to each other and then left the diner.

Zuko sighed as he headed to his car. As much as he hated the empty feeling surfacing inside, he would have to push Katara to the back of his mind for now. He had to find a way to give her time and space without driving himself insane.

But, more importantly, he was going to have to deal with this on his own.


	12. Chapter 12

Katara sighed as she stuck her house key in the lock and let herself into the apartment. She'd just completed a big audition and was tired but anxious about how she'd done. Ty Lee had been there to support her and told her she looked amazing, but Katara still didn't have her normal level of confidence.

For the past five years of her dancing career, Aang had always been there, by her side, going through each high and low right along with her. But now he wasn't.

When she first approached him about auditioning together for this important show, he'd clearly been uncomfortable and wouldn't confirm anything with her. After a few days of dealing with him evading the conversation, she figured out he wasn't planning to audition. Katara would be lying to herself if she said it hadn't hurt, but he must have been looking for a different opportunity. They'd never talked about it so she was determined to get to the bottom of things. In fact, he'd been generally avoiding her lately which was completely unlike him. Thankfully he'd agreed to come over that evening and she planned to hash everything out then.

Katara jumped into the shower to get ready before he arrived. Afterward, she passed by the desk in her room and caught sight of a thank you card. Zuko had given it to her during their first and only performance together. She always felt a painful stab in her chest whenever she saw the red flowers on the front of the card and the curved scrawl of his handwriting, yet she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it or hide it away. Underneath the card sat a folded note, also from Zuko. Sokka had given it to her about a week after her encounter with Jet at the hotel. He didn't tell her how he got it or why and she decided not to ask. She had a feeling what was written there would bring up feelings she wasn't ready to deal with yet. So, she hadn't read it. In truth, she was still deciding if she  _should_  read it.

Katara realized now that asking him to open up so much had probably been a bit premature. She saw it as something simple but it was a big deal to him. At the same time, she'd had her own reasons for needing reassurance that she wasn't being manipulated again. Still, she felt like she needed some space and time away from him to figure out what she was feeling without the distractions of his voice, his eyes, his smirk, his touch...everything about him could easily steal her focus away. It had been a month and a half since he'd tried to contact her and she couldn't deny that she missed him. She felt like the worst person on the planet for not returning his calls or texts but she didn't know what else to do. Any communication with him at that time felt like a risk to her.

_But would it have been so wrong to at least let him know you got his messages and that you needed some space? He would've respected your boundaries. Now he probably hates you._

Katara heaved another sigh. This wasn't the time to be wallowing in her misery about one of the most caring guys she'd ever met and how she'd completely screwed things up with him. Besides, all might not be lost. She'd been hearing rumors around the studio that an all-star showcase for charity was being put together. More than a few of her students and peers were insisting she would be a shoo-in to perform her solo dance to Zuko's song. If that was true, she knew they'd also want him to participate and possibly perform with her.

She gulped. More than likely she'd be forced to contact him again soon, whether she liked it or not. She was equal parts thrilled and terrified. Rather than work herself into a panic over something that wasn't even finalized yet, she focused on the task at hand. Aang would be arriving any minute. So, she pushed thoughts of Zuko away and busied herself getting ready and straightening up the apartment.

~o0o~

Hours later, Aang had finally shown up at her place. The moment she gazed into his cool gray eyes, she grinned and gave him a hug. It had been two weeks since they last saw each other and it was the longest time they'd gone without contact in years.

"Long time no see, stranger." Katara winked and Aang smiled.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy." The look on his face was sheepish and Katara nodded as they both headed to the couch.

"Yeah, I was kind of worried you were upset with me."

Aang shook his head dismissively. "No, no Katara. That's not it at all."

"So, how are things going? I wish you could have auditioned with me. It was weird not having you there."

Aang looked down at his lap as he bit his lower lip. "Yeah. So I was…I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Well, what's up?" Katara tried to steady her pounding heart. The nervousness was starting to creep in. He was acting so weird and it was scary.

"Um, the truth is...I'm leaving."

Katara was too stunned to speak.

"Toph and I talked about our long distance relationship. We both agreed we can't keep doing this. Since she's pretty locked in with school in Europe and her metalworking degree, we talked to her parents. All of us decided it would be best for me to go there to be with her."

"Aang," Katara breathed. She couldn't come up with any other words.

"I know this seems sudden, but we've put a lot of thought into it. I can dance pretty much anywhere. Plus, I've done my research and the choreography scene over there is pretty cutting edge. You know I've always wanted to do that. And when she graduates, we may even come back. She wants to open her own metalworking shop and sell her pieces. And I can start my choreography business while still dancing here and there."

Katara's eyes welled up with tears. She felt blindsided. For some reason, a slight ache settled within her. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being left behind. They both had basically planned out their entire lives without even sharing it with her. At the same time, she was glad that he and Toph would be together again and happy. It was confusing.

"Um, wow! This is great news! I'm so happy for you!" She drew him into a strong hug trying to sound as bright as she could. She covertly swiped at her eyes.

He returned the hug hesitantly. "I thought you'd be mad at me," A quizzical expression materialized on his face.

"Why?"

Aang looked away. "Because I'm leaving you here. We're not going to be able to dance together like we agreed. I'm breaking my promise to you."

Katara smiled sadly, immediately regretting her thoughts only moments before. "That was years ago. We were just kids. We didn't know how our lives would turn out. I just want you to be happy."

Her voice faltered at the end of her statement and Aang looked up at her sharply. Katara cast her eyes downward, not wanting him to see how upset she was becoming.

"I'm going to miss you so much." she admitted quietly.

A pained expression crossed his face. "Yeah, this is going to be hard."

She hesitated, debating if she should talk about her conflicted emotions. She was used to keeping her feelings inside to spare his, but she couldn't do it anymore. She needed to get this out.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to try my best." She stared down at her clenched fists

She sensed him tense up next to her but he turned toward her. It gave her courage and she plunged in.

"I really wish you'd told me about this sooner. I don't understand why it had to be such a secret. You and I have been friends for most of our lives. I guess I thought we were closer than this." She tried to keep the resentment out of her voice but she wasn't sure how successfully she'd done that.

Aang grimaced. "I know. I thought it would be best not to get you all worked up over this, especially since we didn't know for sure what was happening. I didn't want to upset you or..." he trailed off.

Her eyes narrowed, the frustration suddenly bubbling back up to the surface. She was so sick and tired of everyone treating her like she was this fragile, breakable thing. She'd handled far worse than this already. Of all people, she thought Aang would understand that. " _Or what?_  Exactly what are you saying, Aang? You think I can't handle knowing the truth? That I have a breakdown every time the wind blows?!"

His eyes widened in surprise at her outburst and then narrowed as he prepared to defend himself. "No! Look, you'd just had the thing with Jet at the hotel and then you and Zuko...well...you know."

"What does any of that have to do with our friendship? These all sound like excuses to me. And bad ones at that! " She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"As dumb as it sounds, I was only looking out for you. I didn't want to add another stressful thing on top of everything else." He looked away helplessly and Katara sighed heavily.

"Look, I get it, Aang. I really do. But I didn't need a protector. I needed my friend."

Aang locked eyes with her and she didn't try to hide the tears that welled up. "Having Jet hurt me was pretty awful. Walking away from Zuko was even worse. Then, on top of all that, you started avoiding me. Sokka and Suki were there as much as they could be but I felt so alone. I still feel alone."

He scooted closer, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "You're not alone, Katara. I was wrong to do that to you. I thought I was helping but I ended up hurting you. Please forgive me."

After a brief pause, she nodded. She sniffled and he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Thanks, Aang. It's okay and I'm glad we talked about this. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. I guess I let my anger take over."

"No, Katara. Don't apologize. You had a right to be mad. But, I'm glad we talked about this, too."

She felt a little lighter now that she'd opened up and it was nice to have her friend back. Then she cast him a genuine smile. He looked just as relieved as she did. "Whew! So, okay. This move is so big for you guys! What do you say we have a going away party? We'll invite our friends, fellow dancers, family. It will be your send off bash. What do you think?"

Aang nodded his smile widening. "That's a great idea!"

"When do you leave?"

He thought for a second. "We're going to be here until Toph's fall term starts. That gives us about two months."

Katara nodded, pulling out a pad and paper. "That's plenty of time. I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you, Katara." She detected a slight catch in his voice and when she met his stormy eyes again, they were misted over. A lump re-appeared in her throat, despite her best efforts. She placed a hand on his arm, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

"You're like my brother, Aang. There's no way I'd let you sneak off without saying a proper goodbye."

Aang smirked as she reached over to give him a hug. The next few hours were spent getting the details of the party down on paper. She wanted to make sure her friends had a nice time before they made such a life-changing relocation.

~o0o~

Katara smiled in satisfaction and looked around the large room full of people. Everything had come together exactly as planned. Brown chairs surrounded the large circular, black tables. Pictures of Aang in his various costumes over the years hung from the white walls. Festive balloons and streamers were strategically placed throughout the dining area. Katara could hear the soft sound of music playing from the speakers. She breathed in the tantalizing scents of the various food items spread out buffet style on the tables. Everything tasted wonderful and Aang particularly seemed to be enjoying his meatless dishes.

The summer flew by and now Toph and Aang would be set to leave in a few days. Katara had been trying to process the transition little by little, so she felt like she was in a better place now than she was when she first found out about the move. Plus rehearsals had provided enough of a distraction.

All of their friends laughed and talked and she smiled to herself. Aang and Toph hadn't left each other's sides the entire night. Katara knew they were beyond excited to be embarking on their new journey together, even if Toph refused to really show it. Sokka was the loudest, going on about how he would still find ways to prank his friend long-distance while Suki kept the food and drinks flowing. Ty Lee had given a rousing speech to the couple about staying together and following their dreams. Toph had tolerated the emotional moment as best she could but Katara knew she would've been happy if the speech had been several minutes shorter than it was.

Katara gazed around admiring more of their party location. Aang had picked it out and he had great taste. As she glanced through the glass double doors that separated their area from the rest of the restaurant, she spotted a familiar woman standing near the bar. Katara's heart rate increased. The woman's stature and the hard look on her face along with the way she wore her long, dark hair was an immediate giveaway.

The woman from the picture at Zuko's house. That was definitely her.

Katara had spent so many nights agonizing over her connection to Zuko; pondering what he meant when he said she'd done something awful; hating her for forcing him so far into his shell that he couldn't seem to come out even if he tried. She was a big reason why they'd argued. She was also standing only a few feet away. As Katara looked on, a young man walked up to the woman and handed her a brown shopping bag. She could tell by the outline that it looked pretty full. As for the man, he was tall and had short hair in addition to an immaculate outfit and regal posture. Katara gasped. It was Zuko's assistant. She recognized him from the night of auditions.

A sinking feeling took over her as she struggled to understand what this exchange had to mean. Had Zuko and his ex-girlfriend gotten back together? What was in the bag? Some kind of gift? And why were they here of all places? What was going on?! Katara's mind swirled with questions she had no answers to. One thing was clear, though. The idea of him kissing that woman the way he'd kissed her, or of her smiling up at him in his strong arms while she caressed him... Katara gulped. Just the thought of it filled her with dread and made her ill. In that moment, the feelings Katara still had for Zuko were much stronger than she'd ever imagined.

"Katara! Hurry up, they're opening the giant card we got them!" Sokka shouted excitedly, cutting through her obsessive thoughts. She shook her head. She'd been neglecting the going away party. This would have to wait.

Katara smoothed her dress before she smiled and followed him over to Aang and Toph. They'd spread the card out in front of them and were attempting to read all of the comments written down.

The party went on for about another hour and then everyone filed out of the restaurant. Aang and Toph walked up to Katara as they stood just outside of the restaurant entrance.

"Thank you so much for this party, Katara. It was really nice." Aang smiled, wrapping her in a warm hug.

"Yeah, it was really nice of you," Toph echoed quietly.

Katara's mouth dropped open as she turned to face her friend. "Toph! You didn't call me any weird nicknames!" She placed her arms around Toph's shoulders. "You really are going to miss me."

Toph crossed her arms in front of her chest grumpily.

"Whatever makes you feel better, princess." Toph's tone was half-hearted, but she still tolerated the hug Katara gave her.

"We're still hanging out tomorrow, right?" Aang clarified and Katara nodded.

"It's our last chance to spend time together before you leave so we'll make the most of it," Katara assured them and everyone nodded in agreement.

Then Aang and Toph said goodbye as they left and headed for Aang's car. Katara walked to her own car, replaying the scene with Zuko's ex-girlfriend and his assistant over and over in her mind. Or maybe she was his current girlfriend.

"Ugh!" Katara groaned as she made her way home. She couldn't wait to just relax and forget all about that angry-looking woman.

~o0o~

As soon as Katara got to her apartment and settled in, she collapsed on the living room couch staring anxiously at her cell phone. Suki was staying with Sokka again and she had the place to herself. It was something she would need to get used to anyway, since Suki would be moving in with him after Aang left.

She stared intently at the phone before she quickly picked it up and opened up her contacts list. His name and phone number glared back at her from the screen. Should she call him? What if it was just an awkward conversation? Or, what if  _she_  answered? Katara shoved the disturbing thoughts from her mind then changed the setting on her phone so that her number remained private. She gripped the phone tightly. After a couple more minutes she groaned.

_Just do it already!_

Her fingers flew over the touchscreen as she selected his name and made the call. Her hand shook as the phone rang and she suddenly hoped he wouldn't answer. What would she even say to him?  _'Hey, Zuko. Sorry I ignored your calls and then didn't talk to you for months, but let's go out sometime!'_  Yeah, that would go over well. Thankfully, the phone rang until his voicemail message came on. She smiled to herself as she heard the raspy yet smooth timbre of his voice saying to leave a detailed message. She hadn't realized how peaceful it felt to hear it. As soon as she heard the beep, she panicked and quickly hung up. Then she sighed as she tossed the phone to the other end of the couch.

"Dammit! Why didn't I leave a message? What is wrong with me?"

She had to be honest with herself and admit that her feelings had been reignited. But, how was he going to know that if she was too scared to even leave a simple message for him? And, since she'd also blocked her number, he wasn't going to know who called either. She really did lose her head when it came to him. Ever since the first night she'd met him, nothing had played out as she'd expected. She wondered if this had been doomed from the start. Everything about their relationship seemed like such a struggle.

She leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. There was no way she could call back a second time and try to leave a message. Not only might he actually answer the call, but he might also get her message. She imagined how hurt she would be if he heard it and he didn't call back.

_Exactly like I did to him_ , she thought to herself bitterly.

It was truly what she deserved and she was too much of a coward to even put herself out there the way he had. She flopped down on the thick cushions and stared up at the ceiling. Who was she kidding? This was never going to work. she groaned in frustration before she got to her feet and dragged herself to her room. She dropped down on her bed, suddenly too exhausted to even worry about it anymore. Still fully clothed, she closed her eyes and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Jet sat silently on the park bench, a newspaper shielding his face. She always walked this way when heading to the dance studio which meant he was in the perfect position to catch a glimpse of her. He frowned darkly as he remembered the last time they'd talked. Yeah, he'd been nervous to see her in person. So he had a few beers to relax. Sure those few had turned into a couple of six packs but so what? It hadn't been a big deal. All he wanted was to try to reason with her. But, of course, she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't even let him touch her. To make matters worse, that musician had stepped in, talking to him like he was nothing. And she just stood there like a pretty little damsel in distress, letting him do it. What the hell?

He'd just stood up to move to his new position in the far corner of the park where no one could see him, when his phone buzzed.

"I'm busy. Make it quick."

"Hello to you, too," came the voice on the other end.

"Duke," Jet's tone was dismissive. "What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"The park."

"By yourself?"

Jet groaned. "Maybe."

"What're you doing?"

"Relaxing."

"Your one word answers tell me something different."

Duke's tone was starting to sound nagging and Jet's eyes narrowed. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll bet my next paycheck you're somewhere you shouldn't be."

"You're wrong." Jet smirked. "I'm in the right place."

"Dude. Did you learn nothing from sleeping off that last hangover in a jail cell? "

"I wasn't hungover," Jet sounded indignant and a snort came across the phone.

"You were drunk out of your mind."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You're still on probation. You're lucky you didn't have to serve any jail time."

"It was only a couple of months. Besides I've been laying low."

"A lot of good that's gonna do when you get caught stalking your ex-girlfriend. "

"You got a point to this?" Jet paced around by the shrubs next to the window.

"Think real hard before you go down this road. She's not worth it."

"The hell she's not!" he fumed.

"Listen to me, man. You're acting like a lunatic. Just leave her alone!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Jet sneered.

"Famous last words. You know what? Do whatever the hell you want. But I'm not bailing your ass out of jail again."

"Fine!" Jet spat back.

He hung up then and frowned. Duke was too bossy, always trying to tell him how to live his life.

He fully intended to talk to Katara again and he'd be damned if he gave that musician asshole another opportunity to be her knight in shining armor. Jet distinctly remembered how she'd looked walking with that dancer friend of hers as they left; heartbroken. It was a start...it meant she was probably still single and open for him to make his move.

He'd only been hit with probation, fines, and community service. He hadn't even served any time. That prick hadn't been arrested either. Jet knew he would have had to be the one to press charges against that guy. The last thing he wanted to do was fight this in court. No sane person would rule against the musician considering the situation and video evidence. Even if he had grabbed her out of passion and love, it just looked like he got violent with her. It was too risky.

It had to be done outside of the law and while he was sober.

Katara had filed a restraining order against him but he had been careful about staying far enough away from her. At least as far as she knew...As long as she—or no one she knew— spotted him, the police wouldn't know he was in violation of that order. He had gotten better at being invisible over the years. He would keep doing that until his moment came. All that mattered now was getting her alone again. He had to make her understand. This wasn't some childish game. His heart was not a plaything. His feelings for her were real. They weren't ever going to go away. They had too much history for things to end like this. Katara was his first true love. That bond was special and couldn't be wiped away by her letting some random guy stick his tongue in her mouth.

And, since she insisted on ignoring him, he was going to have to make her listen.

Now that he was clear-headed, he could talk some sense into her. She would understand and come back to him. The trouble was getting her to meet with him again privately. There was no way she would agree to something like that, especially after last time. So, he would have to take matters into his own hands. She would definitely fight him back and try to resist. But she would eventually give in. She always gave in. His plan would take precision, timing, and patience. But, if it worked, she would be begging him to take her back. Yes, everything was going to work out just fine.

He finally saw her making her way across the empty park and immediately pulled out his binoculars. No matter what she wore, she couldn't hide the way her perfectly curved hips swayed back and forth as she walked. He remembered how it felt to run his hands along them and instantly his heart began to pound. He couldn't wait to get her back. Her body, every part of her, would be his again.

He checked his watch and noted the time. He just had to memorize her daily schedule. He gave himself another month or two and then he would have it down. Once he had it figured out, he could predict her movements and increase the chances of his plan working. Luckily for him, Katara was like a clock. She loved routine and rarely strayed from it. That habit used to annoy him to no end when they were together. But now? It was proving to be the catalyst for their reunion.

~o0o~

"What the hell do you mean our attempt wasn't successful?"

The man on the other end swallowed audibly. "Not only did he miss the target. But now he knows we're on his trail."

"That idiot!" Ozai growled.

It was so hard to find good assassins these days. He could always call on...No. He'd burned that bridge a long time ago and had regretted it ever since. Even so, there was absolutely no way he would apologize. Just who did they think he was?

"What happened out there?" Ozai asked.

"He says the target moved out of view at the last minute."

"A true professional would be prepared for any contingency!"

"Perhaps, sir, but the pool to draw them from is growing thin. Either their loyalty has changed or you've fired... "

"That's enough!" Ozai slammed his fist on the desktop so hard the whole room rumbled. "One more word out of you and I'll make sure you don't ever get the chance to talk back to me again."

The man cleared his throat. "Apologies, Sir."

"That's more like it." Ozai eyed the large painting of himself on the wall looking strong and powerful. Soon, he would be that man again. "And make sure that sorry excuse for a sniper pays for this!"

Ozai didn't wait for a reply and slammed the phone down. He stared angrily down at his desk top, his hands folded tightly across a sheet of paper. His lips were pursed in a thin line and everyone else in the room stood as still and quietly as statues.

After a long moment of fearful silence, someone standing closest to Ozai ventured a question. "Sir? What now?"

Ozai turned toward the voice. "Things have gotten more serious. My life is being threatened again."

He paused momentarily as he gazed at the paperwork on his desk.

"What do we do?" the man asked.

"They're not getting what they want from me. I refuse to bow down to them like some second-class citizen." He paused before continuing. "All that matters is my protection."

"But, what about your family?"

His eyes flashed. "What about them? How dare you ask me something so useless, you insubordinate vermin!"

"My apologies, sir, " the man said quickly, staring at the floor.

He turned to the rest of them. "Your concern is not my family but me. I better not hear a single word from anyone of you about that again."

He made a subtle motion with his hand. Without a word, the men filed out of his office, closing the door behind them. The one standing nearest to his desk remained.

"Now that we're alone, may I speak freely, Sir?"

"Yes, Lee, you may speak." Ozai's eyes narrowed. "But I suggest you choose your words wisely."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

After a pause, Lee continued.

"I'm worried about this plan. Simply doing nothing will be a big risk. If we fail, there's no second chance. These guys want their money. Shooting them down won't be an option after what happened tonight. Plus, there will always be another guy waiting for his cut."

Ozai remained silent for a long moment before nodding.

"You're right. It is a big risk. But you of all people know there's no point in playing it safe anymore."

Not a single long, dark hair was out of place as Ozai stood up. He walked slowly around his desk and over to the mini-bar where he poured himself a drink. He swirled the glass before knocking back the entire contents of the cup. Then he slammed the cup down.

"I want to send a message! They can't bully me or scare me. It's a chance I must take! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Even with the recent display, Lee remained calm and confident. Ozai settled down some. At least he still had a good man in Lee.

"We need to make sure we're ready," Ozai stated.

"Just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

"Fortify the house and prepare for one hell of a fight."

"I'll get things started immediately." Lee got on the phone and made a call. Once he was done he asked Ozai, "What will you do in the meantime?"

"I'll be leaving on an extended vacation. Those two have been after me for years, but now I can sit back and watch while they take each other down. " Ozai opened his hand." And then I'll swoop right in and take back what's rightfully mine."

"Then that means..."

Ozai laughed and nodded. "Yes. They will surely go after my son to try to get to me. Which is fine. The second he left, he sealed his own fate."

Lee gave a curt nod in response.

"Besides," Ozai added, "he's been through this before. If they think hurting him will do any good, they'll soon find out exactly how wrong they are. Anything else?"

"No, sir." the other man answered without hesitation.

"Good. Now get out."

Without a word, Lee left, closing the door softly behind him.

Ozai leaned back in his chair. This recent development could do some good. It was high time he reclaimed his position. And what better way for it to happen than at the hands of his enemies?


	14. Chapter 14

Zuko barely held back the urge to pound the piano keys as a second break was called. He had to stay calm. No need to take out any frustrations on the instrument. It hadn't done anything.

This show was turning out to be much more challenging than he would've ever thought. Every rehearsal dragged on endlessly. After each one, he felt less and less like they would be ready to perform on opening night. Having to go out of town for this was another drain on him. He depended on going home and being in the comfort of his studio to recharge. Now, he had to settle for an impersonal hotel room with none of his equipment and every annoyance he could imagine. Anything from the random screaming down the halls to the constant sound of running water drew his anger.

On top of that, the lead dancer in this production was new and still wet behind the ears. She definitely wouldn't have been Zuko's first choice. But, she was the daughter of the CEO of Lin Entertainment, after all. Since her father's company was financially backing the show, she was automatically part of the deal. The girl was an okay dancer and had some potential. But she was no Katara.

His skin tingled when he pictured the first time he'd seen Katara dance. It had been magic. He'd tried to play it cool and pretend as if her movement had no effect on him. But, never before had he given someone a standing ovation after an audition. And she'd drawn that behavior out without him even realizing it. Meanwhile, this situation was more like a train wreck. He had to keep modifying the timing of his music because his lead just could not get it right. She always ended up off beat or she stopped too early. It was maddening. The orchestra was having fits because they couldn't even follow the sheet music as written. Zuko imagined the conductor would have torn his hair out by now if he had any left to grab onto. What a mess.

_Katara would have this down by now. And it would be flawless._

Zuko knew it wasn't fair to compare the two dancers but he couldn't help himself. After composing for numerous shows, the one thing he knew was that there was absolutely no one like her around. She had the perfect balance of professionalism and skill. She was never late, she picked up things quickly, and it was obvious she practiced outside of rehearsal. She rarely needed notes and during the show she'd inspired him to make changes to the way he presented his own music based on her artistic interpretation. She was a musician's dream.

Well, at least he had a show to work on, even if it had proven to be an ongoing struggle. No one else seemed deeply concerned and he realized that the ease and success of the last show had spoiled him. It was rare that things went as smoothly as they had with Katara. The bar was so set so high after that and he had to present something at least on par. Everyone knew he wasn't working with one of the best dancers to grace a stage so they weren't expecting perfection. At the same time, since his name was associated with it, Zuko only wanted the best. Even if it meant daily issues, he would put on a show they would talk about for months just as always. It was the honorable thing to do for his potential audience and his work ethic demanded it.

"Okay, let's call it a night," the production manager announced, pulling Zuko back into the present.

The entire room gave a collective sigh of relief. Zuko hurriedly packed up his things before he could get trapped in another awkward conversation with the lead dancer about timing and extra rehearsals.

The only person he'd ever been excited about having extra rehearsals with was Katara. And that was mainly because they didn't spend all of that time rehearsing. His face grew warm as he pictured their last kiss, but he immediately pushed the image out of his mind. Right now, he just wanted to get back to his hotel and forget the fact that the last two hours of his life had been spent counting beats out loud.

He managed to escape the building in one piece. With the lead dancer going out of town he wouldn't have to return until early the next week. Zuko still planned to touch base with the orchestra. Maybe he could somehow charm the conductor into not bailing before the performance. And, the two of them would need to make sure their eye contact and pacing were perfectly matched for the inevitable timing adjustments the would be required.

On the short drive to his room, all he could think about was his solo performance with Katara and the way she'd looked at him after it was over. He hadn't wanted the song to end and he could sense she was feeling the same. It was just as he pulled into the entrance to the hotel that he decided to call her.

~o0o~

Zuko paced his hotel room, gripping his cell phone like a lifeline.

_Just hit the call button already!_

The thought repeated itself over and over in his head. Even if he wasn't sure she would answer, the least he could do was give it try and see what happened. Besides, he could use the excuse that he wanted to start preparing for the all star performance. That would work perfectly. Granted, he didn't actually know if she'd agreed to participate yet, but it was still worth a shot.

He finally got up his nerve and hit the button. To his dismay the call ended without connecting. He frowned and did it again. The same thing happened. He finally spotted the top right portion of his phone screen and saw what was wrong. He had no reception bars and every now and then he would get a notification that there was no service. He'd only been there a couple of weeks and barely used his phone as it was, but he didn't remember having reception problems before. Of course, the one time he tried to make a call, he couldn't.

"Come on!" he shouted in frustration as he held up the phone and wandered around the room. He was hoping to pick up some kind of signal, but it wasn't going to happen.

Zuko left the room and hopped on the elevator. Two minutes later the metal doors slid open and he went outside. A blast of cold air hit him and he was grateful to be so warm blooded. He looked at his phone again. It went back and forth between one bar and an 'X' but he attempted a call anyway. The first time he got nothing. The next attempt he managed to hear one ring before it clicked off. Zuko clenched his fist and walked over by the parking garage. 'No Service' flashed again. Damn! Why did something that should be so simple have to be so hard?

He briefly considered using his hotel phone to call her but ultimately decided against it. He knew she didn't answer unknown numbers because of Jet. Not to mention, the out of town rate per minute was ridiculous. Borrowing someone's phone was also out of the question. Even if he got over his shyness long enough to talk to a complete stranger, he couldn't imagine them letting him use their phone. On top of that, Katara still wouldn't answer because it would appear as a number not on her contact list. No matter how he felt, it wasn't a life or death situation.

Zuko trudged back inside. Maybe it still just wasn't the right time.

He'd talked to her brother on a few occasions since the show. Once he ran into him in town and another time he had been longing for Katara and wanted some connection so he'd called. Sokka had put up with his poor social skills and overall depressing demeanor well enough. But, he had no further insights regarding his sister. He only mentioned she was working on a new show and was keeping busy with teaching. Zuko knew Sokka must have sensed his desperation. He was too afraid to come out and ask if he should try to call her again and Sokka didn't suggest it one way or the other.

Sokka did also mention that Jet had stayed away and that Katara wasn't seeing anyone. The relief that washed over Zuko to hear those words was immense.

He sighed with resignation as he opened the door to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He would just have to wait a bit longer. He'd been waiting this long-nearly 2.5 months-and he would continue to wait. His feelings for her weren't going anywhere. And now that things were finally looking up for him, he was starting to feel like he might just have a chance with her. He had a few things to work on but he wouldn't let that stop him from trying.

He prepared for a shower as his uncle's words came to mind: "Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place."

Ten minutes later, as Zuko got into bed, he hoped that time would come soon.

~o0o~

Katara was trying to get through what felt like the longest week of her life. It seemed as if rehearsals and classes with her students were dragging on and on. With Aang and Toph now gone and Suki settling in with Sokka at their place, Katara was still getting used to having more time to herself. She filled her days with dancing and teaching but it was at night when she found herself the most lonely...and when images of Zuko would overtake her thoughts.

She could clearly see his amber eyes and hesitant smile. They permeated her consciousness. And her body would almost burn at the memory of his touch; the way his lips had crushed against hers, shoving away all coherent thought. The reminder of how it felt to have his strong yet gentle hands clutching her waist as his toned torso pressed against hers was all-consuming. Most of the time, the images were too vivid and arousing for her to focus on for too long.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she jumped, startled from her reverie. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and lower her body temperature. Then she glanced at the phone screen, smiling as she saw who it was. Immediately, she picked up the call.

"Dad! How are you?"

"I'm good. Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah. Things are going great."

"Is your brother staying out of trouble?"

"Mostly. Suki's keeping him in line."

Hakoda laughed. "She's going to make a great daughter-in-law."

"Assuming she doesn't kill him before he gets the chance to propose."

They both shared a good laugh at that before Hakoda cleared his throat. "So, honey. Are you seeing anyone? Sokka told me you were interested in some composer."

It was a pathetic attempt to shift the topic but Katara couldn't help but grin. "Dad, I don't want to have this conversation with you."

"I know, but I'm just curious. He sounded like a nice guy. What happened?"

Katara shook her head. He was going to force the issue. "I just...wasn't ready. I pushed him to a place where he wasn't comfortable and he shut down. Once that happened I understood I was still focused on the mistakes I made with Jet and I couldn't see past that."

"Jet was a bad guy."

Katara nodded. "Yeah, he was."

"So, how are you feeling now?"

Katara paused. She wasn't sure if she was ready to voice those thoughts just yet. At the same time, her dad would be the safest person to tell. He was halfway across the world so the chances of her brother or friends getting wind of this conversation were very slim. On top of that, he was generally good at keeping secrets.

"I miss him, but I ignored him before."

"Well, maybe you should try to talk to him again."

Katara raised an eyebrow. Somehow he had kept her talking long enough to slide in one of his 'wise suggestions.'

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

Her dad laughed lightly. "Okay, I get it. You tolerated that topic longer than I expected and I'm proud of you for that. So, tell me about your new show."

Katara sighed. Well, now she was going to have to keep talking about him.

"What? I'm trying to move on to a new subject. Did I mess up?"

"No. It's just that...well,  _he's_  in the new show."

Hakoda paused slightly, then said, "Oh. I see."

"It's not a big deal. I've just been asked to perform a solo with him accompanying on piano. It's an all-star show being held to raise money for charity."

"Does he know about this already?"

"Yeah. Ty Lee told me she already confirmed that he would do it before she talked to me. I think she was hoping that would help her sell me on it.

"Did it?"

"It wasn't even necessary because I would've done it anyway. But...yes, it was nice to know that he also wanted to do it."

Katara couldn't believe how open and honest she was being with her father. Normally she would keep these sorts of thoughts to herself, but with her friends doing their own thing now, she hadn't been able to talk seriously about Zuko with anyone for months.

"Well, that sounds great...right? " Her dad sounded uncertain and she smiled.

"Yeah, it will be nice to work with him again."

"When's the show?"

"At the end of the year. We'll have to start rehearsing in about a month. We're not learning anything new so we won't need as much time."

"I'll be there. And, it looks like you'll have to touch base with him soon to set that all set up. You know these things happen for a reason."

Katara's eyes narrowed as a smirk played on her lips. "Dad," she couldn't mask the warning tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"I know. And I have to admit...you're not wrong."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

That comment made Katara roll her eyes.

They talked for another hour before ending the call and Katara remembered how much she missed her dad. Ever since he'd moved away to travel the world as a photographer after she and Sokka graduated and moved out, she'd barely been able to see him. She thoroughly enjoyed their talks even if they often ended up with her answering questions about her love life. Still, with all of his romanticizing, he was right as always. She released a heavy sigh as she made her way to the kitchen to cook herself dinner. She was going to have to contact Zuko soon. It was unavoidable. She just wasn't sure she had the courage to do it.


	15. chapter 15

"Great job today, everyone! I'll see you next week. But make sure you practice before then. And have a good weekend!"

Katara was just finishing her final dance class of the day and giving her students a pep talk before they left. The group of excited teenagers said their goodbyes to her as they giggled among themselves and retreated to the locker room. Katara smiled to herself, remembering how simple life was back when she was their age.  She had to admit, she loved teaching. She'd been approached by Ty Lee about the job offer after Aang left and had jumped at the chance. It was something she'd wanted to do for years. Never in her wildest dreams had she pictured she would get the opportunity so early on in her career.

"Katara! Great class today! You've got a good group of kids!" It was Ty Lee who had just appeared from her office, gushing over the rehearsal.

"Hey, you're the one who hand picks the dancers for this studio. You should be patting yourself on the back," Katara insisted but Ty Lee shook her head.

"I spot talent but you are molding and shaping it. Their first show is going to be amazing!"

Katara nodded as she wiped sweat from her forehead and neck with her towel. Then she took a few sips from her water bottle. When she finished, she regarded her mentor silently for a moment. Ty Lee had never been able to stand quietly for so long, but Katara suspected she knew what was holding her tongue today.

"I think I know why you're here," she stated eventually and Ty Lee smirked.

"I'm sure you do!" Ty Lee twirled the edge of her long braid as she spoke. "The producers want a final confirmation of all performers for the all star showcase by tomorrow afternoon so they can begin printing up marketing material and approaching potential donors. Katara, you and Zuko are going to be the headlining performance! You'll be the face of the advertising campaign and your performance will close the show! And Zuko already agreed! I really hope that you-"

"Stop right there." Katara interrupted her pitch. "Although you're really selling it right now, you don't need to. I've made my decision already."

Katara kept her expression neutral and she could see Ty Lee searching her eyes desperately, as if she would see the answer in them. Finally, Ty Lee looked away sadly and Katara wanted to laugh out loud at how comical her expression was. She also found it humorous that Ty Lee had already assumed what her answer would be without waiting for her to actually give it.

"I see. Well, I guess I can understand your position," Ty Lee began, a defeated tone in her voice.

"Do you? Because if you did, I would think you would sound a bit more excited."

Ty Lee's eyes went wide as saucers and a devilish smile crossed Katara's face. "Katara, don't mess around with me…" Ty Lee warned.

"I'm not. I'll do it."

Ty Lee playfully slapped her arm and then pulled her into a strong hug. "I'm going to get you for that." But her laughter signaled a different intention.

"I couldn't resist. You just seemed so convinced and I had to mess with you." Katara explained.

They separated then and Ty Lee locked eyes with her.

"Seriously, though. Are you really okay with this? I know when I first brought it up to you a few weeks ago, you were giving off this weird vibe, like you were uncomfortable. And I don't want you to feel obligated because of me."

Katara shook her head, waving away the notion. "Back then, I was surprised by the whole thing and I really wasn't sure I should do it. But, I had time to think about it and I'm thrilled to be asked to perform. Regardless of everything else, Zuko and I do work well together. I'm sure he would agree with that. Plus, the future of arts in this area is important to me."

"And you two…"

"...are fine. We're professionals and that's all that matters."

Ty Lee seemed satisfied with her answer and nodded.

"Okay, I won't hound you anymore. I'm just going to run and call the production team now before you change your mind. Thank you so much, Katara! Let me buy you dinner sometime soon!" Ty Lee had already begun her retreat back to her office and Katara chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later!"

Katara shook her head as she sat down to finish packing up her gym bag. Although she was appreciative of Ty Lee's effort to be concerned about her past with Zuko, she was a little tired of everyone treating her with kid gloves when it came to him. She was a grown up, for crying out loud! She yawned. If she could get home quickly, maybe she could catch a nap before meeting up with Suki and Sokka later. Her phone chimed and, as if on cue, she saw a text from Suki. She read the message and smirked.

 _Katara, you have to check this out. Maybe you should go…_ she had written. A picture was attached and Katara opened it.

She eyed the photo. It was a flyer advertising a show being presented by a dance company and it was coming up in a few weeks. Zuko was the listed composer and the show would be taking place out of town in a city not too far from where she lived.

Katara thanked Suki for the text but didn't tell her she already knew about the show. She'd been keeping up with Zuko's whereabouts for the past month. His social media presence was understated but visible. His assistant had done a good job of keeping the world aware of what he was up to without the annoyingly frequent updates everyone else seemed to be giving these days.

Another thing she failed to mention to Suki was her plan to go and see the show.

After having several conversations with Aang over the phone and hearing how happy he and Toph were in Europe as well as seeing her brother and Suki well on their way to walking down the aisle, it got her thinking about her own romantic situation. When she'd finally sat down with a glass of wine and read the note Zuko had written her ages ago, it solidified her decision.

_Katara,_

_I know you don't want anything to do with me right now and I understand why. You need someone who's able to be open with you. I want to be but I'm still trying to get there._

_Just know that I'm sorry for everything. I really am. I never meant to hurt you. In fact, causing you pain is my biggest regret. I wish I could go back and fix things between us. I'd do it in a heartbeat._

_Hopefully one day in the future we can start over and I can do this the right way. Until then, please be safe. And if we don't get the chance to see each other again, I hope you find the happiness you're looking for. No one deserves it more than you._

_Zuko_

His message had touched her deeply. Through her tears, she'd decided it was high time she quit acting like such a coward and face him once and for all. She'd kept this bit of information from everyone, including Ty Lee, because she didn't want to have several different people weighing in on her decision. Her relationship with him had already been too public in the past and she wanted to approach things carefully this time.

In the back of her mind, Katara also figured it would be good to understand where they stood with each other. If what she saw in the restaurant during the going away party was what she thought it was, then she needed to accept that he had moved on. She could give herself time to process the fact that they couldn't be together and be ready to maintain a professional relationship during rehearsals and performing.

She sighed heavily and rested her head in her hands. Either way it turned out, this was going to be hard. The risk was there and the chances of her getting hurt were extremely high. But, it was time to face this. No more running. She would make sure Sokka knew her plans to see him so he wouldn't worry, but this was something she needed to do alone.

~o0o~

Katara stepped out of her front door and paused to lock up the apartment. It was finally time for Zuko's show.

She'd waited patiently for two weeks now, trying to decide if this was the best plan. She agonized over Zuko's potential reaction to seeing her in the audience, assuming he noticed her at all. She played out in her head what would happen if she went backstage to find him and congratulate him afterward. Would she apologize to him with the entire group of performers standing there? At this point, she didn't care who saw her, as long as she could say her piece.

It wouldn't even matter if his ex-girlfriend was there, right? Katara cringed a little as she imagined watching them embrace backstage. Then she pictured them holding hands and walking off together, talking tenderly to each other….

Katara shook her head. That's what  _she_  wanted to be doing with him. Obviously she'd accepted her feelings for him now. Even so, she didn't know how he felt. But, was it wrong for her to be open to whatever may happen? She knew she could be falling into the same old trap if they saw each other and went right back to making out. They really needed to talk and hash things out first. Especially if his ex was in the picture.

Katara closed her eyes.  _Stop thinking about that! What if she isn't?_

This confusion was why she hadn't slept at all last night and why the queasiness lingered in her stomach now. She hadn't felt this nervous since her very first performance back in childhood. She remained facing the door, and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Just as she finished locking the door and was turning to leave, the hairs rose on the back of her neck and goosebumps appeared. Someone was behind her. She stuck her arm out in an attempt to stab the offender with her keys. Before she could find her assailant, an arm gripped her waist from behind. It was so tight she could barely breathe.

She tried to scream. A hand clamped down over her mouth, muffling the sound. She scrambled frantically. There wasn't anyone else in her hallway at that moment. No one could hear her. She tried to bite down on his hand as she struggled against him. If she could get him to uncover her mouth, she would be free to yell. That didn't work either.

Instinctively, she lunged forward toward her door in the hopes of grabbing the handle to gain some traction against her captor, but she didn't budge in his iron grip. Katara lifted her foot to kick backward toward his groin, when she felt a sharp prick in her neck. In an instant, her body felt heavy and she couldn't stand anymore. Her vision blurred and then went completely dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Zuko sighed as he lowered his hands from the piano keys and heard the deafening chorus of applause from the audience. Somehow, they'd managed to make it through the show without any major catastrophic events. There were definitely more than a few hiccups along the way and the lead dancer was still not quite on track at curtain, but he had done his best to follow her lead and was happy with the overall product.

As he stood to take his bows before the audience, who gave him a rousing standing ovation, he had a singular image in his head: Katara. She'd been on his mind non stop since he'd sat down at the piano at the start of the night. Every time he watched the lead dancer, he kept superimposing Katara's image on top of hers. A part of him wondered if she would've come had she known about the show. He disdainfully found himself scanning the audience, as if by some miracle he would see her sitting there, grinning back at him.

Once the curtain closed, he didn't stay long on stage. He'd already checked out of his hotel, planning to go straight home after the show. He quickly changed out of his performance attire and into a comfortable pair of jeans and a button down shirt. Zuko intended to give the dancers his final congrats and then make a hasty exit when a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Zuko! Another job well done, I must say," came the boisterous voice behind him.

Zuko held back a groan before he turned and pasted on his best smile. "Mr. Lin," he said with exaggerated surprise. "Good seeing you."

"I had to come and watch my little girl in action. You two made a great team."

Zuko checked his watch and nodded. "She was very easy to work with," he lied.

"Damn right." Mr. Lin clapped him hard on the back and laughed. Then he continued. "I wanted to get with you about another project."

"Yes. Let's do that," Zuko replied, glancing at the door. "I can't talk right now because I have somewhere to be, but have your assistant call mine and we'll set it up."

"Very well," Mr. Lin stuck out his hand, a wide grin spreading across his face. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"You as well." Zuko shook hands with the man. He gave him a quick nod and then headed back stage.

From there, he paused long enough to thank everyone and congratulate his lead dancer on a great performance. Although it wasn't a great performance—Katara could do great in her sleep—he was smart enough to know that he needed to schmooze. Her dad and owner of the backing company would most likely ask her to report back on their interactions. Even though he'd just had a pleasant conversation with the man, the last thing he needed was for her to negate all of that by telling her dad he'd been a colossal jerk.

As soon as he was done shaking hands and saying his goodbyes, he snuck out the back and jumped into his car. He was finally going home, but not right away. He had one very important stop to make first.

~o0o~

A few hours later, Zuko pulled into the parking lot of Katara's apartment building and turned off his car. He glanced quickly around the lot and noticed her car parked in the assigned spot for her unit. Oh, God...she was actually home.

_What am I doing? Why on earth would she open her door for me, much less let me inside and talk? She could very well be waiting for the perfect opportunity to yell at me. Or just keep ignoring me._

Zuko's antagonistic thoughts were merciless and he gripped his car key, ready to jam it back into the ignition and leave. If he pulled away now, she would never even know he was there and he could save himself a lot of embarrassment.

Then his Uncle came to mind. He had given him so many words of wisdom over the years and he knew it would be a disappointment for him to find that he wasn't following his heart on this. Following his heart...that was another shortened version of a tidbit he had gotten from him. He couldn't turn back now. He would regret it and his feelings were too strong to just ignore them.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he jumped out of the car and headed inside the building. Her apartment was on the first floor and he was impressed that he remembered the number after all of this time. The last time he'd been there was when he dropped her off after her car broke down. He would never forget that night because it was the same night she'd given him her phone number. It had been a turning point for them, as far as he was concerned.

He knocked once, trying to still his shaking fist. His breath came in gasps and he realized he would look crazy if she answered the door with him like this. After waiting for several seconds, he knocked a second time. He couldn't hear any noises inside and wondered if she could have gone somewhere. It was possible she'd gotten a ride from someone. Grasping onto the little courage he had left, he decided to call her. Maybe she was inside sleeping or she might even be willing to meet up tomorrow if she was busy now. Her phone rang several times and then it was picked up.

"Is this Zuko?"

Zuko was startled by the question and the voice posing it.

"Who is this?" he asked. Why was a man answering Katara's phone?

"Don't worry about that. I wanna know if this is Zuko or not?"

Zuko's body stiffened as he suddenly recognized who it was.

"Jet," he spat out and the man on the other line chuckled.

"You're lucky, you prick. I could've pressed charges that night. It was a good hit, though. You've obviously had some training."

Zuko scowled but didn't acknowledge his statement. He wasn't about to waste his breath talking to this scum any longer.

"I bet you're wondering why I have Katara's phone. Well, it's an easy answer. She's with me now and she's a little...busy at the moment." His voice dripped with arrogance and Zuko wanted so badly to shut that voice up. One quick sock to the gut would do the trick.

At the same time, Zuko felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. She was with Jet now? Jet?! How could this be? Sokka had just told him this loser was nowhere around and Katara was single. Not to mention, Katara would never go back to this guy. Not after everything that happened. But then again, why else would her car be here without her? And he did have her cell phone. Maybe there was more to this situation than either he or Sokka knew. Maybe they'd reconciled and were dating in secret. It didn't sound like something she'd do but he had no other explanation.

Regardless, there was no point in continuing this conversation. Zuko hit the end call button and slid downward until he was seated outside of her door. That was it; he'd waited too long and lost his chance. He'd let this dirtbag swoop back in and take her right from underneath his nose.

Just as he was about to stand and take the lonely walk back to his car, his phone rang. It was Sokka. Zuko raised an eyebrow in surprise. Why was he calling?

"Hey, Sokka."

"Zuko! Thank God you answered. I know your show was tonight but I need your help. How long until you're back in town?"

"I'm back in town now. The show ended hours ago."

"You're already back? Where are you?"

Zuko paused but then figured, why be shy now? Sokka knew pretty much everything anyway.

"I'm at Katara's place. After the show was over I just couldn't get her out of my mind. I was hoping to talk to her."

"Is she there?"

Zuko swallowed hard. "No. Her car is but she isn't."

"I think something's up, man. I've been trying to call her all night and she's not answering her phone."

Zuko raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I just called her and Jet answered. Sokka, I thought you said—"

"Wait, what? Jet answered her phone?! How long ago was this?"

"About two minutes. What's going on?"

"Dammit. This is bad. Really bad." Sokka seemed to be muttering to himself and Zuko could hear rustling noises and keys jangling in the background.

"Katara was supposed to go see your show today. She was planning to leave early this afternoon. Now you're telling me her car is at her place, she's not, and Jet has her phone. What did he say?"

Zuko's eyes widened in shock. She'd planned to come to his show? He couldn't deny the warmth that washed over him at hearing those words. Yet Zuko was also starting to put the pieces together and he got to his feet. His mind was racing as he struggled to remember the conversation. If nothing else, it was clear that Katara was in trouble.

"He said that she was with him now and that she was busy."

"I'm coming over now. Stay right where you are okay?" Zuko heard a door slam in the background through the phone.

"Of course. Hey, so Katara isn't..."

"Really, man? No! She isn't dating Jet. They haven't spoken since the night you rearranged his face."

"So, you think he actually took her?" Zuko's eyes narrowed and his heart hammered against his rib cage as anger and fear began to surface.

"Looks that way," Sokka replied grimly.

Zuko's mouth had gone dry. They were clearly dealing with a lunatic. And Katara...he prayed she was okay. He took some solace in the fact that Jet said he cared for her so hopefully he wouldn't hurt her. But, if he was crazy enough to kidnap her, then he was crazy enough to do almost anything.

"I'm calling back. If he answers again, I'll let him know exactly what I'm going to do to him. Getting his nose broken again will be the least of his problems." Zuko was having trouble containing the heat rising within him. The image of Jet yanking her around during the party was maddening enough. The places his imagination took him when he pictured what Jet might be doing to her now was driving him insane with fury.

"No, don't do that. Right now he thinks no one's on to him. We can buy Katara and ourselves time as long as he thinks his plan worked."

"Fine," Zuko sighed in exasperation. He knew Sokka was right. Still, he couldn't help but feel like he was letting Jet win. "I'm calling the police."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

The officers arrived just moments before Sokka, who was at his sister's door within ten minutes of hanging up the phone. Zuko had been pacing back and forth in front of her doorway angrily, but stopped when everyone else arrived.

Sokka curtly greeted the police officers and then jammed his copy of his sister's key into the lock. The officers asked the two young men to stand to the side as they entered the apartment with flashlights up and guns drawn. From outside, everything in the living room area looked perfectly in place.

"You two stay here," the first officer instructed. "We'll check things out to see if there's anyone or anything here that can give us an idea of what happened this afternoon."

Zuko and Sokka nodded and peered through the door silently. Several minutes later, the officers were back.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," the first one said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" the second uniform asked.

"We went out for breakfast this morning," Sokka replied. "And I talked to her later this afternoon."

"I called her number and got her ex-boyfriend," Zuko said in a harsh tone.

The man wrote fast. "You said she had an order of protection against him?"

"For what that's worth." Sokka crossed his arms. The other officer was already talking to dispatch.

"We can't file a missing person report since it hasn't been 24 hours but we're putting out an all points bulletin. Do you know what he looks like? What kind of car he drives?"

Sokka and Zuko gave as much information as they could about Jet. Neither knew about his car. Sokka also showed them a picture of Katara he had saved in his cell phone. The men asked a few more questions and left, leaving a card with the precinct's number on it.

Zuko and Sokka then entered her apartment. Zuko definitely hadn't planned on this being his first visit to her place. He eyed all the visible surfaces but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. As he glanced at her desk, he noticed the card he had given her perched on top of a notebook. Even though that night had ended on a sour note and she'd ended things before they began, apparently she kept the card. He wondered fleetingly if she'd read the note he'd written her. But this wasn't the time for that. He had to refocus on the situation. None of that would matter if they didn't help her first.

         After taking one last look around, he stepped back out into the living room.

"Well?" Sokka asked and Zuko shook his head. Sokka groaned. "We've already wasted a lot of time. We need to figure out where to go."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, anxiety starting to join the anger and fear he was already feeling."Nothing looked off in there. What do we do now?"

Sokka sighed in frustration. "He must not have gotten her inside the apartment otherwise we would see signs of a struggle. Katara wouldn't just let him take her away without a fight."

Zuko nodded. "Maybe he got her as she was leaving? Or he knocked her out somehow and then took her?" Just speaking the words out loud made him tremble with hatred, but he had to suppress his emotions. It was going to take a clear head to work this all out.

"Maybe. Let's just go to his place and see if we get some answers there."

Zuko followed Sokka out of the apartment, but a thought came to his mind. "Do you really think he would take her there? That's the most obvious choice and he has to know it's the first place we would check once we realized she was missing."

"Yeah, you're right. But it's the only place I can think of right now. Maybe there will be clues there as to what he's been planning." Sokka shrugged. "It's all we've got at this point."

Zuko nodded and jumped into the passenger seat of Sokka's car. He'd barely buckled his seat belt when screeching tires signaled Sokka tearing out of the parking lot. As concerned as Zuko was for Katara's safety, Sokka was even more so.

"We'll get her back. And Jet will be taken care of." Zuko assured him. He felt his entire body tensing up again and he didn't care. He would need that power later.

Sokka nodded, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He had a stranglehold on the steering wheel as he glared through the windshield. Zuko wasn't at all surprised by his next words.

"I promised to always protect her and look what I let happen."

"Sokka-"

"No. This is my fault. I failed her."

Zuko shook his head. "Well, if you failed her then so did I. I wasn't there for her when she needed me. But that won't happen again."

Sokka eyed him quickly before nodding. "Agreed. Let's do this."

Jet was a criminal bordering on insanity and he'd crossed the line by taking Katara against her will. He needed to go down. Zuko's hand twitched restlessly on his thigh. He was so eager to attack that monster that it almost hurt to hold back. After this whole ordeal was over, he would see to it that Jet was behind bars for as long as possible. Beyond that, he would personally make sure Jet didn't bother her ever again.

The two men sat in a tense silence as they continued the drive toward Jet's place.


	17. Chapter 17

Katara opened her eyes. They felt heavy. She saw nothing but blackness. After a moment, she realized the reason she couldn't see was because there was something strapped over her eyes. She tried to shift her arms and legs but they were tightly bound. She felt thick twine cutting into the skin of her wrists and ankles. The knots made her stomach sink. Her mouth was also gagged and she tasted something metallic on her tongue. She began to rock back and forth in her chair, nearly knocking it over with the intensity of her movements. Her writhing only causing the rope to rub her skin even more raw, which made her hiss and growl in pain and frustration. She tried screaming around the cloth across her mouth but could only manage strangled, hoarse whimpers.

The air smelled of stale cigarette smoke. There was a slight burning scent and she heard the hum of electrical wiring. Her pulse beat in her ears as sweat beaded her forehead and the nape of her neck. Her breath came in short gasps and her hyperventilation was only adding to the already hazy feeling in her head. Cool air hit her and she shivered. She didn't have her jacket and there was clearly no heat in this place...wherever she was.

After a while of her struggling to remove the binds, a door creaked open and slammed close. Then she heard the padded footfalls of shoes hitting carpet. Suddenly, the blindfold on her eyes was removed and bright lights invaded her vision. She squinted. The glare burned her eyelids and searing pain ran through her head.

"Katara. Babe, open your eyes."

Katara shook her head, trying in vain to cry out as tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Jet had actually kidnapped her and she had no one to rescue her this time.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you. If you promise not to scream, I'll take the gag off too. You have to promise."

Katara nodded silently, trying to deep breathe and reign in her panic. She contemplated what would happen if she went against that promise. It didn't seem like it would help her situation any. She wasn't sure where she was and if he became angry with her, there was no telling what he would do. She was no good to anyone lying lifeless on the side of the road. Best to sit back and wait.

Once the cloth was pulled from her mouth, she licked her lips to moisten them. Then, she continued to eye the blurry form in front of her until her vision cleared. Jet stood in front of her, his dark hair standing on end and a wild look in his eyes.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" he quipped, smirking.

"Jet! Why did you do this?! You kidnapped me!" she croaked. Her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Every breath made her throat feel like sandpaper.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that. I brought you with me because I had no choice. Last time your little boy toy interrupted us. And you just wouldn't listen." He moved closer and she saw the unmistakable glint of a knife.

Katara tried to think past the pounding in her head. What was he planning to do with that thing? She had to try to get through to him.

"This isn't how you do things! You can't just take people against their will! You're going to be in big trouble for this." She replied through gritted teeth. She shifted her arms back and forth, testing the knot. It was tight but still had some give. Maybe she could work it loose. She just needed to keep him occupied.

"This is not my fault, Katara! It's yours! If you would just listen to me for once in your damn life, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

His voice softened. "All I wanted was for you to hear me out. I want you to be my girl again but you keep fighting me on it."

"Because I don't want to be your girl! Don't you get it? It's over!" Katara knew she shouldn't agitate him...he could really hurt her. But, truthfully, he'd already hurt her and it was time for him to face facts. Plus, her plan was slowly but surely working. The knotted rope around her wrists was not nearly as tight as it was before.

Meanwhile, he shook his head, his hair flying around his face. "See, this is exactly what I mean. You always have to be such a bitch about everything!" His angered expression relaxed. "It's cool, though. You're just confused. We'll stay here until we work this out. It'll all be okay."

He went to stroke her cheek and she shifted her face away as fast as she could, almost growling in anger. He chuckled darkly.

"That's fine. You always did play hard to get. But you'll be mine again soon. You'll see."

At that moment, a familiar ring tone started to play. The sound came from Jet's pants pocket. Of course; he had her phone!

"Ah, another call. You're very popular tonight, aren't you? You're brother's already called and texted like ten times. And I'm pretty sure that chick he's boning called, too."

Jet glanced at her phone screen, preparing to slip it back in his pocket, when his eyebrows rose.

"Hmm...I think I need to take this one. Gimme a sec," he said. He deftly slid the gag back over her mouth and retreated to the next room. She could hear him talking but couldn't make out any of the words.

She fought back frustrated tears as she slid her wrists back and forth in an attempt to loosen the rope. Jet was no criminal mastermind and the rope he'd used was thick, but not tied as securely as it could have been. She continued to move her fingers, feverishly reaching for loose cord. After a few minutes passed, she finally felt the knot come undone and nearly cried out in relief. At least now she was feeling more hopeful about her chances of escaping from this maniac.

Just then, Jet came storming back into the room, raging. Apparently his phone conversation hadn't gone the way he wanted it to.

"That bastard thinks he can just hang up on me like I'm worth nothing? That's bullshit!" He threw her phone hard across the room and it ricocheted off the wall before landing in broken pieces on the floor.

 _Dammit_. She'd hoped to grab it on her way out and use it to call her brother, but that wouldn't be an option now. Katara had slowed the movement of her wrists so as not to alert Jet of her progress, but it no longer mattered. The rope hung loosely from her hands and she was essentially able to freely move her arms. Still, she kept them firmly behind her back, not wanting to tip him off to her success. He was still preoccupied and ranting about his anger toward the caller.

"I'll show him! He can't just show up and take what's mine. I don't care if he's some big shot composer...I'll take him out!"

Katara froze. He was talking about Zuko. Zuko had been the caller.

Why? There was no reason for it considering the last time he tried, she'd ignored him. Ultimately, she decided it didn't matter. It had been his call that had distracted Jet long enough to give her time to loosen her bonds. It was because of him she had a glimmer of hope.

_Thank you, Zuko._

The intense feelings Katara had been repressing continued to return stronger than ever, but she had to stay focused. His assist wouldn't help her at all if she didn't take advantage of the situation. Jet had finally calmed down enough to stop grumbling and he wandered back over to her. He kneeled down in front of her.

"I hope that didn't scare you. I just care about you so much that I get angry. Don't worry, baby. I won't hurt you."

He removed her gag and leaned in to kiss her as Katara masked her disbelief. What about this situation made him think she wanted his tongue down her throat? But, within his delusional behavior, Katara saw her opening. It was now or never.

She swung her newly freed arms out. She balled her hands into fists and slammed them on either side of Jet's head. He was momentarily stunned and Katara moved quickly. With the base of her right palm, she aimed upward and planted a blow in the center of his face. It connected with the bridge of his nose. He howled in pain. As he reared back, she braced her upper body with her arms gripping the chair. She swung her still-bound legs upward. Both feet connected solidly with his crotch. He doubled over, tears and blood streaming down his face. His body convulsed as if he were going to vomit but Katara didn't wait around to see it.

She threw her body forward and to the right. She eyed a sturdy looking lamp. Jet was still in a heap on the ground. She squirmed closer until her fingers grasped the hard metal base. Calling forth a familiar dance move, she gripped it and swung her arms while twisting her torso toward him. Her aim was right on. The lamp base landed on the side of his head. He instantly lost consciousness and his writhing motions stilled. Blood poured from his nose and the fresh head wound. The knife she'd seen earlier had slid out of his belt loop and gleamed brightly from the ground. Katara snatched it up and quickly cut through the rope around her ankles.

She was finally free.

Still, there was no time to celebrate or relax. She noted the darkness outside and frantically looked around the room for her coat. If she went outside in the short, sleeveless dress she was wearing, she would have more to worry about than Jet coming after her again. She finally spotted it on a chair near the kitchen. She threw it on. Then she ran out of the front door and saw she was on a deserted street. There were only a handful of houses near this one. All of them appeared to be abandoned. She vaguely remembered the area but couldn't quite place it.

With the rush of adrenaline now gone, fatigue started setting in quickly. Whatever had knocked her out before might finally be taking it's toll on her. But, she had to keep moving. It was cold outside and she was thankful for the coat. She wrapped it tightly around herself as she jogged along and listened for cars. She couldn't hear them but she kept going in the same direction. The smell of damp earth invaded her nostrils and she could hear the shrill chirping of crickets around her. She was definitely far from civilization at the moment.

As she trudged along, her thoughts wandered to Zuko. She still couldn't believe he'd actually called her. Maybe he'd found out she was coming to his show and wanted to meet up. No, that was ridiculous. There was no way he could've known she was coming. The only person she'd told was Sokka. Even he wasn't dense enough to tell a secret like that.She pictured the last time they'd embraced. It was at his house after she'd told him about her mother's death. He'd wrapped his arm around her as they sat on the couch and she'd instantly felt heat and warmth emanating from him. She shivered as she contemplated the contrast between the comfort she felt sitting next to him and the discomfort she felt now as she wandered aimlessly through the cold night air.

What would he think when he found out what happened? Most likely, he'd want to fight Jet again and finish what he'd started at the hotel. Then again, he might never know. It's not as if she planned to call him and tell him that she had been kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend. That would be silly. It was better for him not to know.

And Sokka. Her eyes watered as she thought of him. By now, he'd probably figured out something was wrong. Would he call the police or try to take matters into his own hands? Maybe he'd even done both. Either way, she would just be so relieved to see him and Suki again. She missed everyone so desperately right then. But now wasn't the time to break down or give up. If she just kept going, she would have to encounter someone who could help her.

Her legs felt heavier and heavier with each step, as if they were weighed down by lead. Thankfully her body was her livelihood so she took good care of it. That allowed her to handle the physical toll better than the average person. Still, she was ill prepared to deal with the elements in this way and under this level of distress. The incessant thudding in her head had ceased and now just felt like a dull ache. Her eyes hurt, her arms, her legs...everything was raw with pain. She wondered what Jet had done to knock her out and how long she'd been unconscious. Then again, did any of that really matter? She just needed to get help. She thought she spotted lights dancing in front of her eyes from a distance but couldn't be sure. Was she just imagining things or feeling the effects of fatigue? For all she knew, she was becoming delirious.

It seemed like hours and her breath was coming in short gasps when she finally saw street lights and heard the noise of traffic. She instantly recognized where she was. There was a shopping center no more than five minutes from where she stood. Tears filled her eyes as she realized she might actually get out of this predicament alive. She walked toward the main street and turned left, finally seeing the lights of the outdoor shopping mall. Thankfully, she spotted a security guard standing right at the corner of the mall entrance and began to call out weakly.

"Help! Help me!"

A few people passing by noticed her yelling and saw her appearance, but they turned away. She couldn't blame them; she must have looked frightful. However, the security guard ran straight toward her and reached her just as she collapsed.

"Hold on, miss. I'll get you some help."

He spoke into his radio and called to a nearby shop owner to dial 911. She wanted to close her eyes so badly and sleep again, but fought to stay awake. She had to make sure she could get back to her brother. And back to Zuko.

Another uniformed guard joined the one holding her and asked, "Miss, what's your name?"

"Katara," she mumbled, barely able to form the words. She hadn't been this tired in ages. She faintly heard a man's voice repeat her name and then another man said, "That's her! Call the sheriff and let them know we have one of the people identified in the APB."

Had she heard that right? Was someone already searching for her? Thank God.

"Katara, what happened? How did you get here?"

"Jet. He...he took me to a house. I got away and walked but...I'm so tired." She felt as if she was mumbling incoherently at this point but the guard seemed to understand. He nodded as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"That's the name of the other person on the APB." The second guard confirmed, appearing at her other side. "Did she just say she walked?"

"Yeah."

"From  _where_? There aren't any houses for miles."

"I have no clue. She probably doesn't either."

She wanted to voice that he was right, but she never got the chance. At that moment, she heard sirens blaring and flashing red and blue lights invaded her field of vision. The emergency vehicle stopped only feet away from where she was and she smiled faintly. She was going to be okay. Now, she just needed to rest.

A rush of footsteps and voices suddenly surrounded her. Someone was explaining what was happening and telling her where she was going, but she barely heard it. Velcro snapped and she felt the weight of a collar being put around her neck. Then, several pairs of hands lifted her onto what she assumed was a gurney. She couldn't make out any words among the noise. She was simply too exhausted. Just as she was being rolled toward the back of the ambulance, she slipped back into unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! I've been posting quite a few chapters but just wanted to check in and say thanks for reading this far. I hope you're enjoying the drama and I can't wait for you to read the upcoming chapters. Have fun and let me know what you think! :)

Zuko braced himself as Sokka screeched to a halt in front of Jet's condo.

"This is the place. Let's see what we can find."

Sokka led the way as Zuko jumped out of the car. They walked toward the front porch and Zuko noticed there were no lights on inside or outside. It looked like there was no one there and that no one had been there for quite a while.

Sokka used his cell phone light to peer at the dead shrubbery surrounding the walkway while Zuko eyed the porch. He thought he heard some sounds from inside but couldn't be sure. Just then he noticed a shadow pass over the front window. Could it be someone hiding out inside of the house?

"Sokka!" he whispered harshly and Sokka wheeled around, inadvertently blinding him with his light. Zuko held his arm across his face and Sokka shut the light off.

"Sorry. What's up?" he asked quietly and Zuko pointed to the window.

"I think I saw a shadow. I'm pretty sure someone's in there."

Sokka walked toward the front door and Zuko joined him, his body starting to course with adrenaline. If Katara was on the other side of that door, he wanted to be ready to get her any way he could.

After holding his ear to the door for several moments, Sokka banged on the front door.

"Hey! Anybody there? Open up!" He called and Zuko groaned. The element of surprise could've helped them out here but Sokka had already ruined that plan before it was even developed.

"Sokka?" a muffled voice said on the other side of the door and Sokka shot a questioning glance at Zuko.

"I know that voice…"Sokka mused.

Instantly, they stood stiff at the sound of the lock turning as the door opened. A young man with a bat clutched in one hand stood on the other side of the screen door. Sokka threw his hands up in recognition.

"Duke! What are you doing here creeping around in the dark with that bat?" Sokka asked.

Duke flipped the porch light on so that everyone could see more clearly. Duke was tall with sandy brown hair and green eyes. He wore sweat pants and a t-shirt and had the bleary-eyed expression of someone who had been awakened out of sleep. He lowered the bat, a wary look on his face, as he peered at Zuko.

"I live here. What are you doing sneaking around outside in the dark? It's after midnight! And who's this guy?"

"This is my friend, Zuko. You live here now? I thought this was Jet's place?"

Duke nodded as he continued to eye Zuko and opened the screen door. Zuko matched his gaze but couldn't help feeling as if the guy already knew him somehow.

"He and I are roommates now. Zuko...you're that guy he's been talking about lately." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "If you guys are here, it can't be good."

Sokka nodded grimly. "Katara's missing and it looks like Jet took her."

Duke shook his head. "Dammit...I can't believe he went this far." He ushered the two men inside, closing the door behind them.

"What do you know? Where's Katara?! We need answers now!" Zuko demanded. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with this guy.

"Look, I only knew he wanted to see her at that banquet or whatever! I didn't realize how obsessed he was until later." Duke threw his hands up in exasperation. Whether he was pretending or not, he definitely seemed agitated by Jet's behavior.

Sokka placed a hand on Zuko's arm. "Take it down a notch, man. Duke's cool. He's a buddy of Jet's, but he'll help us out. Just take a seat," Sokka instructed.

The three men sat down on the couches, but Zuko didn't trust Duke as far as he could throw him. If he was a friend of Jet's, he couldn't have been that great of a person. Duke had set the bat down and rubbed his eyes as he peered at the clock.

"Jet never came home. What in the hell was he thinking?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"What's going on? You recognized Zuko's name. Whatever you can tell us would be really helpful." Sokka asked.

Duke nodded. "Jet's been really off the rails lately. He sobered up and his focus has increased since he's been off the bottle. He's obsessed with your sister and I don't know what has him so riled up about her lately."

He shot a glance at Zuko. "And he really wants to get his hands on you. He definitely wasn't happy with you punching him that night even though he deserved it. But, moreso, he's mad that she's into you instead of him."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. What he wouldn't give to be able to confront that asshole one last time.

"Duke, why didn't you warn us? Katara's been missing since this afternoon."

Duke shook his head. "I didn't have a way to reach you and I honestly didn't think he was going to do anything like this. I know he wanted to try to talk to her again when he wasn't drunk and when she was by herself. With the restraining order in place, I thought he might try to write her or something. Part of me hoped he'd leave her alone altogether but clearly he couldn't."

"You said he's been obsessed with her. What's he been up to lately?" Sokka asked.

"A month or so ago I called him and he wouldn't tell me what he was doing but I was sure he was watching Katara again. He had taken to observing her on her daily commute."

Zuko fisted his hair in frustration. He was finally starting to realize that this Duke guy wasn't exactly a bad person. But, he was definitely a complete moron. How could he live with someone and have no idea that he was planning something like this? All of the clues and indications were there, yet he still hadn't been able to piece this together until after the fact. Zuko couldn't care less about Jet's motivations or feelings. It wasn't going to help them find Katara any sooner.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and figure out what the hell's going on in your friend's head, we need to get to Katara. So let's just go." Zuko got to his feet, hoping it would encourage Sokka to do the same. Sokka ignored him and continued grilling Duke.

"Any idea where he could have taken her?"

"I wish I could give you something, but I really don't know where he could be. I've been telling him to back off, but he wouldn't listen. Believe me, Sokka, if I had any idea he would do something like this, I would have tried to stop him or called the cops or something."

Sokka nodded as Zuko glanced impatiently around the living room. He was hoping to see something that would give him a clue to where Jet and Katara could be but it looked like a normal bachelor pad to him.

"Are you sure there's no place you can think of that's private and secluded?" Sokka asked and Duke seemed to pause and think for a moment.

"I really can't, but do you guys want to look around in his room? I know it's wrong to go in there when he's gone but this is an emergency."

Zuko sighed in exasperation. There was no time for rooting around in Jet's personal belongings.

"We need to go!" He finally shouted and Sokka glared at him.

"We don't even know where we're going," he insisted. Then he turned to Duke. "Yeah, let's check it out really quick."

Zuko resigned himself to Sokka's plan. Sokka did have a point and as much as he wanted to get out of this place, it wouldn't do any good if they had no idea where to look. Duke led them to Jet's room and the two men began to comb the area for any clues. Zuko found a flyer for his show and Sokka found a calendar with times listed on it.

"Hey these are the times that Katara teaches her dance class at the studio. I wonder if these other times were rehearsal times for her last show?" Sokka asked.

Zuko glanced at the calendar over his shoulder. "He must have been tracking her schedule."

"I think that's right," Duke said grimly. "He was spending a lot of time at a park and he never told me where or why but now it makes sense. The dance studio is near a park and he could probably see who went in and out."

Of course, he was giving them tons of information that would have been helpful to have long ago. Idiot.

Zuko handed Sokka the flyer. "And he knew about my show so I'm sure he knew Katara was planning to go."

Sokka eyed the flyer and then flipped it over. An address was scrawled on the back.

"Duke, you know this address?" he asked. Duke read it and then slapped his forehead.

"Of course! How did I not think of it? I know exactly where he took her!" he ran out of the room and reappeared in seconds holding shoes and a coat.

"Come on, we need to hurry. Hopefully we're not too late."

Zuko rolled his eyes. _Now this guy was in a hurry._ Without another word, the three men ran out of the condo and jumped into Sokka's car. On the way to their destination, Duke explained that the address was to a house that he used to live in. To save some cash, he had decided to move back in with Jet three weeks ago and was still in the process of relocating. He had given Jet his key because he was helping him move.

Due to the rent increases, many of the neighbors had already moved out, and this was one of the many reasons Duke had decided to stop renting and leave himself. With no one living there it was the perfect spot for Jet to take Katara.

Zuko bit his tongue but couldn't help wondering why this abandoned house wasn't the first place that came to Duke's mind when he was asked where Jet could have gone. He couldn't think of a single place that was secluded and empty even though he just moved out of that exact type of place less than a month ago? Come on. This guy had bad judgment and an even worse memory. It was hard not to wonder if Duke had stalled them on purpose. At the same time, he seemed genuinely concerned about this whole situation. Either way, it didn't matter now. They were finally on their way to Katara.

When they arrived, the light in the living room was on and the front door was ajar. Sokka parked but didn't immediately make a move to exit the car. Zuko reached for his door handle but Sokka locked the doors and motioned for Zuko to wait. Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Let's go in there! What are we sitting here for?!" He was eager to get Katara to safety. He was tired of these two acting like they had all the time in the world while Katara waited, possibly hurt or in pain. He needed to get to her now!

Sokka held out his hand. "Wait! We need to call the cops first and then we need to be careful. I've got a tire iron in the trunk so I'll grab that and take the lead."

Zuko hurriedly called the police while Sokka grabbed his weapon. When he returned, everyone got out of the car and walked single file to the door. When they were at the door, Sokka motioned to Duke to call for Jet. Zuko fought the urge to simply throw open the door and pounce on Jet. If he had a gun or knife, they could all be risking their lives.

"Jet? Hey, are you there? I just wanna talk." Duke called and Sokka gave him the thumbs up sign.

When no one replied, Sokka motioned for the guys to follow him in on his signal. After a brief pause, he pushed the door all the way open and peeked in from the side of the door frame. Zuko poked his head in as well and his mouth dropped open when he saw the scene.

Duke was the last to look and he said what everyone was thinking, "Oh, shit."

The living room was a mess. Boxes and loose items were strewn all over the floor. A lamp was on its side with blood staining its base. Pillows and debris littered the room. A shattered cell phone lay in pieces on the ground. But the main thing they noticed was Jet's still form lying, battered and bloody, on the floor.

"Jet!" Duke called running straight to him. He checked his pulse and sighed in relief.

"He's not dead."

"Yet," Zuko said darkly and Sokka quickly cast him a sarcastic eyeroll.

"You're not killing anyone, Zuko," he quipped as he turned to sprint down the hall.

"Katara! Katara are you here? It's us!" Sokka shouted as Zuko followed him and checked the other rooms. They found no sign of her.

"She's gone." Sokka looked dazed and defeated while Zuko growled angrily. If they hadn't spent so much time chatting at Jet's condo, they could have gotten there earlier and possibly gotten to her before she ran away.

As Zuko glared around the room, he saw something thin and small sparkle in the floor. Sokka followed his gaze as Zuko kneeled down to retrieve it. It was Katara's necklace.

"Oh, man," Sokka breathed. "Katara was most definitely here."

Zuko clutched the piece of jewelry and immediately saw images of Katara touching the charm as it hung from her neck. This was his only connection to her right now and he planned to guard it with his life.

Just then they heard sirens approaching and lights flashing.

"Damn. We're not supposed to be in here," Sokka said.

Zuko carefully slid the necklace into his pants pocket while Sokka peered out the window at the approaching law enforcement and emergency vehicles.

"Should we hide?" Duke asked, slightly panicked. Sokka sighed in defeat.

"It's too late. They'll know we're here. My car's outside. We just have to hope they don't arrest us for interfering."

Within seconds the vehicles screeched to a halt and police burst inside with paramedics in tow. "Hey! What are you kids doing in here? This is an active crime scene!"

"We know and we're sorry. We just wanted to make sure my sister wasn't in here somewhere," Sokka tried to explain.

One of the officers scowled. " I don't care! It's dangerous to just walk into a scene without knowing what's going on. Not to mention you're disturbing evidence. Now, wait outside and we'll tell you when we've secured the area!"

Zuko, Sokka, and Duke retreated to the front lawn and Duke shook his head.

"She messed him up pretty bad. Looks like she took him down with the lamp. But it's obvious she got away."

Zuko felt a moment of pride at seeing the way Jet was worked over. Katara was definitely a fighter.

"Where could she have gone, though? What's near here? This place is a ghost town." Sokka observed.

"There's a grocery store about half a mile from here in that direction," Duke answered pointing. "But how do we know that's the way she headed?"

"We don't but we have to start somewhere," Sokka replied desperately.

"Hey, you three! We need to ask you a few questions," one of the officers called.

Everyone headed back inside to be grilled by the officers about how they'd found the house, what they saw when they came in, and how they knew Jet and Katara. They already had handcuffs put on Jet and the paramedics were cleaning and dressing his wounds for transport. He was still unconscious. Zuko wanted him to wake up so he could knock him out again. Just as the paramedics were preparing to move him onto the gurney, his eyes shot open and he began to thrash.

"Get off me! Get off!"

"Sir, calm down. You've been injured and we're going to take you to the hospital."

"Like hell you are!" Then he noticed Zuko and he snapped.

"You asshole! I'll kill you for taking Katara away from me! You're a dead man!"

He was struggling to get to his feet but the handcuffs hindered him. He somehow managed to jump up and began to stumble wildly in Zuko's direction.

Zuko was more than ready. He didn't care if he had just been beaten into unconsciousness; he wanted to pound him into the ground again. He only got four steps into his path toward Jet when Sokka jumped in front of him, placing a hand firmly on his chest.

"Zuko, what the hell is wrong with you? He's not worth it and we have to focus on getting Katara back, okay?"

"I can't take it anymore, Sokka! He keeps hurting her and I need to end this now!"

"I'll end you!" Jet retorted and this caused Zuko to surge toward him again.

This time Duke and another police officer had to help Sokka hold him back.

"Katara doesn't want you! And I will make sure you never see her again! You understand me? Never again!" Zuko shouted.

He'd completely lost control at this point but he didn't care. He'd put up with this guy long enough.

"Young man, I suggest you calm down or we'll have to restrain you." The police officer holding Zuko said, attempting to de-escalate the situation.

Jet became irate at Zuko's words, hollering and stumbling forward. The officers and paramedics calmly held him back and then shoved him down on the gurney. He kicked and screamed as they strapped him down.

"Oh, my God," Duke said, shaking his head in disbelief. Then he turned away and walked out the front door. Only one word came to Zuko's mind: coward.

"Zuko, you gotta keep it together, man. I get that you want to beat the living shit out of him. I'm dying to myself. But I can't...and neither can you. Think about it; how are you going to see Katara if you're in a jail cell? "

Sokka's words were breaking through the solid curtain of rage surrounding him and Zuko's racing heartbeat started to slow down. He had to keep his eye on the big picture. This wasn't about his vendetta against Jet. This was about making sure Katara was safe.

Sokka continued. "You need to take five. I'll make sure we're good here and then we're going to the grocery store. We'll figure this out but you can't lose your head or it could mean Katara's life."

That sobered Zuko right up and he nodded as he headed out the front door. He paced in front of the grassy area, thinking about how this whole situation had played out. He hadn't felt that kind of blind fury in many years and back then, it had been directed toward his father. He'd felt a small version of it at the wrap party but this felt a hundred times worse and much harder to control. He had truly felt as if he could kill Jet.

_Maybe the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree._

The thought pooped into his head and he frowned. No, he wasn't at all like his father. Right? Maybe there were some similarities, but he wasn't evil and looking to destroy people for selfish reasons. If anyone deserved to be hurt, it was Jet. What he'd already done to Katara in the past two months alone was enough to warrant ass-kickings for life. And that was what it came down to. Katara, the most beautiful, amazing, woman he'd ever met, was constantly being victimized by Jet. If it meant protecting her, he wasn't totally sure what he was capable of.

"Zuko!" Sokka was running toward him frantically. His stomach dropped at the look on Sokka's face and all he could think was that something bad must have happened to Katara.

When Sokka finally reached him, he was talking a mile a minute. "I just got a call from the hospital. Katara arrived there by ambulance about ten minutes ago. Apparently she walked to that outdoor mall and found a security guard. I called Suki since she's closer and she's on her way there now."

"Let's go," Zuko said turning and running toward Sokka's car. There was no time to lose, especially since they had already wasted too much time already.

Zuko knew exactly where that mall was and couldn't believe she'd walked that far. She'd headed in the opposite direction of the grocery store Duke mentioned earlier and he was just thankful that nothing had happened to her on the way.

Sokka jumped into the front seat, started the car, and sped away. No words passed between the two men as they made a beeline for the hospital. Zuko clutched the door handle with a death grip, preparing to jump out as soon as Sokka parked.

He was so close to getting Katara back and he wasn't about to lose her again.


	19. Chapter 19

Katara woke with a start and found herself on an examining table in a sterile room. She glanced to her right and her eyes fell on her best friend.

"Katara? You're awake! Thank God!"

Katara's eyes immediately filled with tears. "Suki!" She exclaimed in a choked voice. She'd never felt more relieved than she did in that moment. The two embraced and Katara still couldn't believe she'd managed to escape with her life. It was almost as if she'd been living in a nightmare and was finally waking up. When they parted, Suki took her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty tired. It's been a long day."

She knew she'd just given the understatement of the century, but she couldn't come up with any other way to say it. "How long was I out?

"I'm not sure. I got here about five minutes ago. Sokka called me after the hospital called him. He and Zuko are on their way right now. I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

Katara's eyes widened in shock. "Zuko's coming too? How did he find out about what happened?"

Suki nodded. "Right. So, we'd been calling you all afternoon with no response. Sokka finally had enough and called Zuko to see if he could help track you down. That's when we found out about his conversation with Jet. They pieced everything together and they've been looking for you all night."

Zuko had teamed up with her brother to try to save her from Jet? It sounded like the makings of a buddy cop film to her. Still she couldn't deny the butterflies that appeared in her stomach. Originally she hadn't wanted Zuko to know what happened to her but now she was partially glad. She would've preferred to not have these circumstances be what reunited them, but she couldn't deny her anticipation. She missed him.

"We were so worried and Sokka was terrified. He told me you were planning to go to the show. Thank God Zuko called you when he did!"

Katara nodded, a hint of a smile coming to her lips. No one had any idea how grateful she was to him.

Suki's eyebrows then drew together in anger. "I just can't believe Jet did all of this to you. It's horrible!

Katara shuddered slightly at the thought. She was starting to get flashbacks of the incident and it made her want to run away and hide.

"I'm just glad to be away from him. I don't even want to think about it right now."

"Of course you don't," Suki said, smiling sadly at her and squeezing her hand.

Suki then handed her a plastic bag. "I brought you a change of clothes. For when the doctor's finish up with whatever they have to do."

Katara stared down at herself, eyeing her dirt-stained dress and sneakers. She always wore comfortable shoes to drive and had planned to change when she got to the show. It had ended up being one of her best decisions because escaping in high heels or barefoot would've been problematic. She smiled gratefully at Suki.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

Just then a knock sounded at the door as a female doctor walked in. "Katara, are you feeling any better?"

Katara nodded. "I'm still a little groggy but I'm okay."

Then the doctor turned to Suki. "I need to examine her and ask a few questions, so I'll have to ask you to leave. This should only take a few minutes." she said kindly and Suki nodded, getting to her feet. She hugged Katara once more and kissed her cheek before backing up.

"I'll be in the waiting area. Do you want me to send them back when they get here?"

"Yes, please. Thanks." her eyes watered as she smiled at Her and Suki matched her expression.

As soon as Suki left, Katara turned her attention back to the doctor. She listened and answered the questions as best she could, but all she could think about was Zuko and how he was only minutes away.

~o0o~

Zuko and Sokka burst through the doors of the hospital. 

"Sokka!"

It was Suki. Sokka immediately made a beeline for his girlfriend. Zuko stood awkwardly off to the side and remained silent.

"Suki! Did you see her yet? How is she?!"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying to soothe him. "She's okay. I just left the room because the doctor needed to do an exam but I sat with her while she was unconscious and we talked when she came to about ten minutes ago. She's tired but she'll be fine."

"Wait, she was unconscious?" Sokka pulled away, staring in disbelief at his girlfriend.

"He drugged her, Sokka. How do you think he kidnapped her in the first place?"

Zuko felt a fresh surge of anger shoot through his veins as Sokka punched a fist into his open palm.

"I knew it! I'll kill that piece of shit!" His tan face now had a deep red undertone. He looked like Zuko felt.

"Hey, easy there, tiger. Now isn't the time. Katara needs her big brother, okay? She doesn't want to talk about what happened and if you go in there hot like this, you'll only upset her. Just breathe."

Sokka instantly closed his eyes and began taking in and releasing deep breaths as Suki repeatedly ran her thumbs along the lines of his jaw. It looked to Zuko like some ritual they'd done before and, amazingly, it appeared to be working.

"There. Better?"

Sokka nodded as he rested his chin briefly on her shoulder. Suki spotted Zuko over Sokka's shoulder and smiled at him. He returned her gesture with a half smile.

"It's really good to see you again, Zuko. I know Katara will be glad to see you, too."

Zuko wasn't so sure about that but he humored her and nodded slightly. He'd been a restless, tense ball of nerves all night. As soon as he'd gotten an inkling that Katara might be alright, he allowed himself to succumb to momentary relief. Now, nervousness and anxiety were seeping into his bones.

"She's in exam room five. You can head back there. The doctor should be done now." Suki instructed. "I'll be waiting here when you guys are done." Suki planted a quick kiss on Sokka's lips and then placed her hand on his cheek. "Now go see about your sister."

"I love you so much," Sokka said, smiling tenderly at her. He rested his forehead against hers briefly. Then he turned and headed in the direction Suki had pointed.

Zuko hesitated, unsure of what to do. Suddenly the urgency he'd felt only moments ago dissipated. There was no way she would want him anywhere within her space, especially now, right? Sokka was halfway down the hall when he realized Zuko wasn't following him.

"Hey! Let's go! What are you waiting for?" Sokka called impatiently.

"I should probably stay here with Suki. You go on in."

Sokka heaved an exaggerated sigh, grabbed Zuko's arm, and dragged him along with him. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have known what happened to her. Look, I'll go in first if it makes you feel better. Just come on! "

Zuko knew fighting this would be futile. And deep down, he wanted nothing more than to have Katara in his arms again. So, he relented and followed Sokka down the long corridor. When they reached her room, they hovered outside the door. Hushed voices were talking and Zuko swallowed loudly, knowing one of those voices belonged to the woman of his dreams.

As he glanced around at the nurses and patients wandering the halls, he felt anxiety continue to surface. He hated hospitals. The antiseptic smell and bright lights didn't lend to a comforting atmosphere. And every past experience he had while in a hospital was negative or traumatizing.

"I'm going in," Sokka announced. Then he knocked before gently pulling open the door and sticking his head inside. Zuko heard her call out to her brother and his heart nearly stopped. Her voice still had an electric effect on his nervous system. Instantly, he felt lightheaded.

What would she think of him if he passed out right here in the hallway? Because that's what was about to happen if he didn't remember to breathe correctly. He heard three voices talking back and forth for a few more moments, then the doctor exited the room. She gave Zuko a quick smile but then paused.

"Are you okay? You don't look well."

Zuko nodded, wiping his forehead with a clammy hand.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." In truth, he was petrified and must have looked like he needed to be put in an exam room himself.

"Okay, well she's going to be fine so don't worry. But, if you get any more pale, I'm going to have to put you in triage." She seemed to be only partially joking and Zuko smiled weakly.

"Thanks. I'm good."

Zuko concentrated on keeping himself upright as the doctor's gaze flitted over his form, as if looking for some signs of illness. Zuko's jaw tensed. This was not the time to be having a panic attack.

Just then Sokka walked out of the room and joined the two of them. "So, Doc. We know she's okay but, what else can you tell us? I know you already went over all of this with Katara but I'd like to know, too."The doctor opened her chart and eyed the information there. "The tests came back positive for Diazepam which is a sedative typically prescribed for insomnia."

"Do you think that's what was used to subdue her earlier?" Sokka asked and the doctor nodded.

"I can't say for sure but, if she wasn't taking the medication herself, then it seems likely. The usual dosage is 5 mg. We'll have to wait for the test results but more than that could render someone unconscious for anywhere from 4-6 hours at a time. There's no way to know."

Zuko shook his head in disbelief as Sokka frowned.

"She definitely wasn't on any medication."

The doctor nodded and then continued. "The good news is that side effects should be minimal. She'll be fatigued for at least the next three to four days. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and fluids but otherwise she should be fine. Also, it's best if someone stays with her during that time. Some people experience lightheadedness and fainting spells. She shouldn't be alone in case that happens."

"Thank you. Can she be released?" Sokka asked.

"Absolutely. I've already input everything into the system so if you just check with the nurses station to confirm they have everything they need, they'll give you the okay to take her home."

The doctor placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "You're sister is a tough one. And also a very lucky girl."

Once the doctor had disappeared, Sokka turned to Zuko.

"So, apparently the cops have already spoken with her and they took her statement about the kidnapping. They may need to talk to her again but they have everything they need for now."

Sokka pointed his thumb toward the door. "I'm going to check with the nurses station to make sure all the paperwork got done and she's cleared to leave. Get in there and stay with her, okay?"

Zuko swallowed loudly, his eyes widening. "She wants to see me?"

Sokka nodded. "Don't look so surprised. Just keep an eye on her until I get back." Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder as he passed him, lowering his voice slightly. "And don't screw this up again, get it?"

"Yeah. I get it." Zuko replied. "Thanks."

Sokka nodded and then disappeared down the long corridor.

Zuko placed a shaky hand on the doorknob. He couldn't believe he was this close to her after what felt like ages of separation. Earlier, when the realization had hit that she'd been kidnapped, his initial feeling was crippling fear. He'd managed to mask it with raw anger but now that facade had shattered.

Instantly images began to flood his mind. All those nights he'd spent picturing her far away, living her life, while he sat still and unable to move one step beyond the memory of their last kiss. Every dream where he found himself surrounded by her comforting touch, only to wake up cold and alone in the dark. All of his failed attempts to reach out to her and grasp on to some form of her essence. It all came down to this.

Finally, he mustered up the courage and pushed the door open.

As soon as he stepped inside the room, they locked eyes and Zuko couldn't suppress the relieved sigh that escaped his lips. She looked more breathtaking than he remembered. She wore sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he noticed the dark circles that stood out prominently underneath her eyes. To him, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

He was overwhelmed, feeling drawn to reveal so much and bury his feelings all at once. The conflict was so palpable that he could only stand frozen before her, trapped in the endless pools that were her eyes. She was real and alive and perched mere feet away from him.

"Zuko." His name fell from her lips in a hushed whisper as she formed a small smile. It was a frail replica compared to the one he'd grown accustomed to. Still, it was more than he could ask for. How could she even give such an expression after everything she'd been through? She was simply astonishing.

"Katara," he breathed. The tightness in his chest and the stinging behind his eyes warned him he was on the verge of a breakdown. He willed his overpowering emotions back and focused on the blue eyes that were trained on his gold ones.

In an instant, he was standing before her, his arms instinctively wrapping her up. She immediately slid both arms around his torso and clung to him tightly. Her body felt solid in his arms yet fragile at the same time. She shuddered and he held her more firmly. Whether it was fear, exhaustion, or relief that was causing it, he didn't care. He just wanted to be the one to calm her.

"Are you okay?" he murmured and she nodded.

"I'm doing fine. It was rough but I'm glad I got away."

Zuko gently released her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He couldnt stop looking at her and didn't want to stop touching her. It felt surreal that she was even there. And how was it possible for her to be so gorgeous?

Eventually, she looked away, as if embarrassed. "I'm sorry...I must look awful right now."

Zuko shook his head, gently tilting her chin up so their eyes met once more. "You could never look awful, even if you tried. And right now, all that matters to me is that you're alright."

She blushed deeply and he instantly felt his body temperature skyrocket. After a momentary pause to regain his composure, he continued.

"Katara, I'm so sorry about what I said before and—"

"Stop. It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed so hard—"

"But you were right because—"

"It just wasn't fair of me to—"

Their conversation was a mess of jumbled, overlapping statements. Their words finally came to a halt and they simply smiled at each other just as Sokka reappeared at the door.

"Guys, we're good to go. But, we need to figure out where to take you, Katara."

"What do you mean? I'm going home," she answered and both Sokka and Zuko shook their heads firmly.

"No. Nope. No way. That's where he found you in the first place, remember? You're not going back there for at least a few days." Sokka insisted. After a moment, Katara nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I'll stay with you and Suki."

Sokka looked at her uncertainly and Katara bristled.

"What? You don't want me there either?!" Anger flashed in her eyes and Zuko suspected she could still inflict fear even in her weakened state.

"No, it's not that! I'm just worried because even though he's in police custody, Jet also knows where we live. He came over a lot when you guys were together. I don't want you at dad's place for the same reason. Even though Jet's locked up right now, I don't want to risk it."

Katara sighed begrudgingly and Zuko's stomach tightened. There was one obvious solution, if she was willing.

"You could stay at my place," Zuko blurted out and the two siblings turned matching blue eyes on him. Their expressions were impossible to read and he ducked his head down in embarrassment. "Bad idea, right? Forget I said anything."

"No, it's a great idea!" Sokka replied excitedly. "It's the one place in this town that Jet has never been so it's the best place for her to lay low for a while."

Katara looked deeply into Zuko's eyes and he felt as if she was searching him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude," she said, suddenly casting her gaze downward.

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. The fact that she would even ask that was intolerable. "Of course you're not intruding, Katara. You know I have plenty of room and it's just me living there."

"Then it's settled." Sokka chimed in. "Katara, you're staying with Zuko."

Zuko looked at her again and she glanced quickly at him before nervously eyeing her lap. They were both feeling the same waves of anxiety, but Zuko couldn't deny his own anticipation. Katara would be right near him, within his personal space, for the next few days at least. It was the actualization of his wildest dream.

"Thank you," she said quietly and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Alright. Let's get out of here. I'm going to bring the car to the front and you guys meet me there," Sokka said.

He walked over to Katara and smoothed her hair. It was a tender gesture and Zuko found it heartwarming.

"I'm glad you're okay, sis." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and Katara closed her eyes, smiling faintly. It was clear she was in agreement with him. Then Sokka left the room.

Zuko turned to her as she eased herself off of the examination table. He watched her gingerly take a few steps, favoring her right leg. Immediately, he offered his arm to help support her as she walked and her face reddened as she gripped his bicep.

"You're in pain," he stated and she nodded, grimacing.

"I'm just a little sore from when I was tied up."

Zuko felt the familiar burning sensation as new anger threatened to rise up. He didn't realize how much was in him but today he seemed to be a bottomless pit of rage. How could anyone purposely inflict physical pain on her not once but twice? And why was he always showing up too late to protect her? As they walked out of the room, he was keenly aware she had gone from standing mostly upright to leaning against him. His breathlessness returned as he felt the warmth of her body pressed against him.

"I'm sorry about this. I'm just feeling pretty out of it right now," Katara said sheepishly and Zuko shook his head.

"Don't apologize. You need to take it easy. Plus...I don't mind."

Katara chuckled lightly. The lighthearted sound was like music to him. He sensed she wanted to say more but she seemed to stop herself. Instead, she continued to make her way by his side in a comfortable silence. Finally they reached the hospital entrance and Sokka was parked in front as promised. Suki stood with him next to his car and the couple came over to Katara as soon as they reached the door.

"Sokka told me about the plan," she said quietly. "I think you staying with Zuko is exactly what you need right now."

A look passed between the two friends that made Zuko shift his eyes away uncomfortably and Sokka sigh loudly. A slight blush hit Katara's cheeks but she just nodded and maintained her position by his side.

"Okay, okay I know you two would rather have your 'girl talk' right now but we need to go." Sokka tried to look authoritative as he folded his arms across his chest and glared sternly at Suki. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"We'll talk later," Suki said, giving Katara a quick hug.

Katara smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure thing, Suki."

"Great! Babe, I'll see you at home. Be careful," Sokka narrowed his eyes at Suki toward the end of the statement and she nodded. A tender kiss passed between the couple and Sokka's gaze softened. "I mean it. Call me the minute you get to home, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I will. Promise." They kissed once more before she gave Katara one last hug, squeezed Zuko's arm, and slipped into her car. With a quick honk she drove away.

Once Sokka, Zuko, and Katara were seated in the car, Sokka took off in the direction of Katara's apartment.

"I thought you said I couldn't go home," she quipped and Sokka cast her a sidelong glance.

"Hey, I'm a reasonable guy. You're not going to be home for a while but you still need to get some stuff to bring with you. And, I need to drop you both off so you can get Zuko's car."

Katara peered back at Zuko from the passenger seat and he was thankful it was dark enough to hide the redness that he was sure had appeared on his cheeks.

"You were at my place today?"

"I, uh...came by after the show. It's kind of how we figured out what happened to you. You weren't home, I tried to call you, Jet answered your phone, then Sokka called me and the rest is well...you know." Zuko ran a hand through his hair and gazed out the window at nothing. It was exhausting to shift between showing his feelings somewhat confidently and then retreating back into his shell. He would be glad when everything was out on the table.

"Oh, so that's how it happened. Okay," was all Katara said but Zuko detected a curiosity in her voice. She also sounded a little pleased, but that could've been his imagination running away with him.

They arrived at Katara's apartment within fifteen minutes and this time when she got out, she seemed to have less of a limp as she walked. Zuko and Sokka hung back in the living room while she gathered items into an overnight bag. Sokka got the phone call from Suki saying she'd made it home safely and he was more than a little relieved.

"Okay, I'm ready." Katara announced, eyeing the two men who were staring expectantly at her as she entered the room.

Sokka paused, then wrapped her up in a strong hug. Even though he and Sokka had built their own friendship over the past few months, Zuko could still see that it was hard for him to entrust his little sister to someone other than himself, especially after all that had happened. Katara returned the hug as Sokka glanced over at Zuko.

"I'm trusting you to take good care of her." There was a pleading look in his eye and Zuko nodded firmly.

"I won't let anything happen to her. I promise." Zuko responded so seriously that Katara looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. The intensity in his tone was evident and Sokka seemed satisfied with his response.

"Okay. I'll stop by tomorrow. Please get some rest tonight, Katara." Sokka locked eyes with her and she nodded.

"I will. Don't worry."

Sokka then gave her another quick squeeze and released her. He offered his hand to Zuko for a shake.

"Thanks for tonight, man. I seriously don't know how I could have done all of this without you."

Zuko returned the shake. "Same here. You get some rest yourself...it's been a long night."

Sokka nodded, smirking. With that, the three parted ways.

Zuko ensured that Katara was safely in the passenger seat before jumping behind the wheel and starting the car. He looked over at her and she was already eyeing him nervously.

"You ready?" he asked simply and she produced one of the most genuine smiles he'd seen all night.

"Yeah."

A small smile of his own materialized as he exited the parking lot and started the thirty minute drive to his house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! I hope you're enjoying things so far. The Zutara reunion has finally happened...yippee!!! LOL. 
> 
> So, if you've been all stressed out about everything that happened leading up to this point, then I'm sure you're in need of a little fluff and sweetness. Well, you've come to the right chapter. This was one of my favorites to write so I hope you all enjoy it as well. Thanks! :)

Katara followed Zuko through the front door of his house and vividly remembered what happened the last time she'd come there. It had not been one of her finest moments but she was thankful to be back here again. She'd been flagging for the past hour. Getting some sleep would be the best way to help with her recovery. As soon as they entered the living room, she collapsed down onto the couch. She leaned her head back against the soft cushions and sighed deeply.

"Comfortable?" Zuko asked with a smirk and she smiled.

"Very."

"Well, I hope you weren't planning on staying there all night because I have a guest room down the hall you could stay in."

She nodded. "That sounds good."

"Let's get you settled and then how about something to eat? You must be starving." Zuko said.

Katara remembered that she hadn't eaten since that morning. "That would be great. Zuko, thank you for all of this." She couldn't help but feel like he was going out of his way for her.

"It's no problem. I want to help."

Katara blushed slightly and nodded. "I would get up and get it myself, but I'm so tired." She truly felt as if her body wouldn't respond to a command to stand up at that moment even if she gave it.

"I've got it under control," he insisted. Then he disappeared into the kitchen.

Katara sat back and thought about the situation she was in. Never in her life had she imagined she would be faced with an ex-boyfriend so intent on being with her that he kidnapped her. She also never pictured herself staying with Zuko in his home. She was only happy about one of those things.

Within ten minutes, Zuko reappeared with soup and salad for the both of them. This time he'd apparently prepared the meal himself but had used his uncle's recipe. Katara inhaled the food as if she hadn't eaten in days. It was the best tasting soup she'd ever eaten and Zuko seemed embarrassed but pleased by her compliment.

"So how did the show go tonight?' Katara asked, curiosity getting the best of her. She regretted not getting to see it and figured now was as good a time as any to bring it up. Zuko raised both eyebrows in disbelief.

"Are you seriously asking me about that after everything that's happened today?"

"Yes, I am."

"Katara, it doesn't matter."

Katara raised a questioning eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The show isn't important right now. You are."

Katara looked away, nodding. She was going to have to try to spell this out calmly. "I get it. But please hear me out. I don't want to talk about me right now. I don't want to talk about Jet or what happened...I don't want to even think about it. And I really wanted to go to your show, but I couldn't. So, please, just humor me and tell me how it went."

She knew frustration was trying to surface and she released a deep breath. No way was she going to allow Jet to ruin one more night of her life.

Zuko regarded her silently before finally sighing as he shook his head in defeat. "Fine, okay. It was pretty rough, actually. I mean, we pulled it off and did fine but the dancer...she's not good yet. Not at all."

Katara grimaced. "Wow. That sucks. But, if she's so mediocre, why did you select her for your show in the first place?"

Katara spoke hesitantly, worried she'd come off sounding condescending when she wasn't trying to be. But Zuko only nodded, shrugging.

"You're right. I never wanted to choose her and wouldn't have. But her dad is the CEO of the company that financially backed the show. So it was either make her my lead, or have no show at all."

"I see. That is a tough spot."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't have mattered how good she was anyway."

"Why not?"

Zuko gave her a pointed stare. "Because I got spoiled."

The puzzled expression on her face only gave a glimpse into how truly confused she was. "How so?"

Zuko smiled as he spoke. "Working with you."

Katara blushed deeply. "Zuko…"

"It's true. You're an amazing dancer. You're professional, and hardworking, and a fast learner. There's no one like you anywhere. You're a hard act to follow."

Katara's face felt hotter than she ever thought possible but she couldn't suppress a pleased grin. "Well, that's very sweet of you to say."

Normally she would respond with something to take the focus off of herself but tonight she didn't have the energy. So she left the matter alone.

Zuko got to his feet then and she joined him. Now that she'd eaten and relaxed, she was feeling a bit better but also tired.

"I'm going to clean up in the kitchen but you should get some sleep." Zuko paused to look at her, searching her eyes as if looking for signs of illness.

Katara nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

"I think everything you need is in the guest room and bathroom but let me know if there's anything you don't have."

"I will," Katara assured him.

She absently reached around her neck to clutch the necklace that was always there and found that her fingers grasped nothing. Her brows furrowed in concern as she felt around her neckline in disbelief and panic. Her mother's chain was gone.

"Oh no," she breathed and Zuko, who had turned to head into the kitchen, wheeled back around.

"What's wrong?" he asked in alarm and she looked at him, sadness and worry overtaking her.

"My mom's necklace...it's gone! I must have lost it when I escaped from Jet." She tried to replay that moment in her head but there was nothing she recalled that directly connected to her necklace disappearing.

"Oh! I forgot," Zuko exclaimed and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out the necklace and she gasped in shock.

"Zuko! How did you get that?" she asked, walking over to him. Her desperation had dissolved into relief and gratitude.

"We finally tracked down Jet at that house just before we got the call about you being at the hospital. I spotted this on the floor and wanted to make sure it got back to you so I picked it up."

While he was talking, he'd slipped the necklace back around her neck. His hands brushed her skin and she felt a tingling sensation where his fingers touched. Then she turned around and gazed at him, her eyes misting over.

"I can't thank you enough for this. I thought I'd lost it for good." Her voice wavered at the end of the statement and she made no attempt to hide it.

"I'm just happy I was able to give it back to you," he replied. He smiled and Katara melted.

Without a word, she embraced him. She could tell he was caught off guard by her initiation of the contact but she didn't care. She had to show him how grateful she was. It only took a second for her to feel his arms wrap around her in response and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Within his firm grasp, Katara was suddenly overrun with relief, happiness, sadness, fear...there were far too many feelings flowing through her to identify each one. She couldn't figure out if it was the entire hellish day finally catching up with her or the fact that she hadn't felt so cared for by anyone in a long time. But, it was at that moment all of her pent up emotions broke free.

A sob rose in her chest and Katara knew she wouldn't be able to stop it. Her fingers fisted the fabric of Zuko's shirt tightly and she turned her head inward, burying her face in his torso. Tears flowed freely and her body convulsed with the release. She could barely breathe and it was only his arms around her keeping her upright. She was fairly certain she hadn't cried this hard since she was a child. Zuko's hold on her tightened and it was the exact show of strength from him she needed.

"You're safe now," he murmured. She nodded, wishing she could verbalize that  _he_  was her safe place.

There were still innumerable questions swirling around in her head about their situation. The uncertainty about where they stood with each other was apparent but she refused to focus on that right then. All she knew was this man, who seemed to have caught her at a difficult time in her life, was consistently there for her.

Katara wasn't sure how much time passed but she eventually stood upright and gently pulled away from him. She released shuddering breaths as she attempted to wipe her tear-stained face.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I've been needing to get that out for a while," she explained, sniffling. She couldn't yet meet his gaze.

"Feel any better?" Zuko asked quietly and she nodded, smiling slightly as she eyed the floor.

"Yeah."

She finally ventured a glance into his gold-toned eyes. She was glad she did because the warmth and tenderness she saw there made her heart expand in her chest. She could've grabbed him right then and brought him toward her, forcing their lips together. She wanted to, but it wasn't quite the right time. They still had things to discuss first. She was feeling exhausted from the day and the breakdown she'd just had, but she had to get this out.

"Zuko, we should talk about what happened between us."

He nodded slightly. "I know."

"But first I have to clear something up." Katara paused to get her bearings, then pushed on.

"About a month and a half ago, I was at that new restaurant downtown. While I was there, I saw the woman from your photo and your assistant together. "

Zuko looked surprised, his eyebrow shifting upward.

"You saw Mai?

_So that was her name._

"Yeah. Your assistant gave her a bag that I assume was from you. Look, I know you have a history with her, so I understand if you—"

Before she could finish her thought, Zuko raised his hand up.

"Wait. Before you go any further...I'm not back with her, if that's what you're thinking."

Katara swallowed loudly. Had she heard him right?

"You're not?"

"No. My assistant was doing me a favor. There were some extra things I found in storage that were hers and I was out of town working. I needed to get the stuff out of my place so he offered to bring it to her. I guess that was their meeting place."

Katara felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of her. Zuko had not returned to his ex. Maybe it was stupid of her to even consider that as a possibility but not much had made sense over the past few months. And she was too tired to think straight anyway.

Zuko cautiously smoothed a stray hair off her face. "Katara, I will  _never_ go back to her. She's toxic and the relationship was toxic and I want absolutely nothing to do with her. Look, I know we have some things to sort out, but the only person I care about is you."

Katara heard her heart thumping loudly in her ears. His touch had that effect but this felt ten times stronger than normal. It was as if a jackhammer was banging away in her head.

"I care about you, too," she breathed.

The thumping was getting louder and she was starting to feel a little light headed. At first she'd assumed it was Zuko's physical closeness and words that had caused this reaction but now she was starting to worry that it was more than that.

"Um, Zuko. I really want to continue this conversation but I think I need to lie down." She was having a hard time focusing her vision and her head was spinning. The doctor had said she would feel pretty tired later on but this was more intense than she expected. She reached out toward him to steady herself and ended up gripping tightly onto his arms.

"Woah, okay," Zuko said, helping her stay on her feet. "Come on, let's get you in bed. Can you walk?"

"I-I don't know…maybe..." She couldn't think around the vertigo and pounding headache.

"It's okay. I've got you." Before she knew what was happening, he lifted her up easily into his arms and held her close. She automatically curled into a ball in his arms, savoring his warmth.

Normally the idea of anyone, especially Zuko, having to carry her like this would embarrass her beyond words. But she was too tired and weak to worry about it now. And there really was no place she would rather be in that moment. So she rested her head against his strong chest, and allowed him to walk her to the guest room. Once he gently lowered her onto the plush bedding, she sighed in contentment.

"How's that?" Zuko asked and Katara nodded.

"A lot better."

"Great. Get some sleep. We'll talk later."

Katara opened her eyes once more and looked into his. She couldn't believe her luck. Even after months of her acting like a child and being indecisive, he'd waited for her.

"Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight."

She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her, but not before she felt Zuko press a warm kiss to the back of her hand.

~o0o~

_It was dark...too dark. Katara struggled for breath as she attempted to move her arms and legs. No matter how hard she tried, she continued to lay motionless. She didn't feel any rope restricting her but for some reason her limbs were immovable._

_A light above her suddenly flipped on and Jet was standing above her. She shouted in spite of herself and he cast a menacing smile._

" _Jet, please, don't!" She was sobbing because she didn't see any humanity in his expression and she had no way out this time._

" _Katara, you betrayed me. I told you you're mine, but you refuse to listen."_

_Katara continued to struggle to free herself but she was trapped. Jet leaned in close to her and positioned himself above her. She cringed as she pictured what he might try to do to her._

" _I can't let anyone else have you. And if you don't want to be with me, then I have to do this."_

_He pulled out a knife and pressed the pointed blade firmly against her midsection._

" _Jet, no! Stop!"_

_But it was too late. Before she could say anything else, she felt the cold steel being plunged into her abdomen._

_She screamed long and loud._

"Katara! Katara, wake up!"

Katara shot straight up in bed. She was disoriented and terrified but the amber eyes gazing at her in concern snapped her out of her confusion. Zuko was clutching her arms and shouting her name.

"It was...just a dream?" she asked and he nodded. Then, why had it felt so real? She found herself glancing down at her middle as if expecting to see blood there, but none appeared.

"You were having a nightmare. I heard you crying out in your sleep."

She could still clearly picture the images and she trembled. Her clothes were damp from sweat and she was panting. Her heart pounded erratically in her ears as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

"It was him, wasn't it? Jet?"

Katara nodded and he shook his head.

"Dammit," he muttered. Then he looked back up at her. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

Katara's initial reaction was shock. Those were the last words she expected to hear him say. He really was making an effort to be more open. A grateful smile played on her lips.

"I mean, I know earlier you said you didnt want to talk about it but maybe it will help? It's your call," he continued when she remained silent. "I'm not so great at it myself, but I hear it's good to get these kinds of things out in the open. At least, that's what my uncle always says."

Katara nodded. Whenever she finally met Zuko's uncle, she would give him the biggest hug she could. He had unknowingly helped her out in so many ways.

"Then, yes. Let's talk. I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon anyway."

Zuko placed a warm hand on her back."I'll get some tea started. We'll figure this out."

As he disappeared into the hallway, Katara decided to shower and quickly change into something dry. When she finished, she went into the living room and lowered herself down onto the couch.

Within minutes, he appeared with two steaming cups of tea and a teapot. They picked up their cups and Katara let the steam hit her face. The scent of the tea instantly calmed her and she closed her eyes, sighing. She took a couple of sips, enjoying the way the warm, mint-flavored liquid coated her tongue and glided down her throat.

After a few moments, Katara set down her cup and hugged her knees to her chest. Zuko sat quietly next to her, continuing to sip his tea while gazing at her.

"I dreamt Jet stabbed me." She blurted out the statement and Zuko remained still, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"The dream seemed so real. I felt everything."

Her lips trembled and Zuko immediately lowered his cup onto the table. He scooted close to her and she instantly felt his warmth. It was so calming and comforting that she leaned against him.

"I still can't believe all of it actually happened," she continued. "I don't remember the details but I just felt hopeless at first. And he seemed so sure about his decision. Like there was nothing wrong with what he was doing."

Katara saw the image of him holding the knife again and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Did he...hurt you at all?" Zuko asked and Katara opened her eyes, glancing up at him. His voice was strained and his expression was tense. She quickly shook her head, staring back down at her clenched hands.

"No. I thought he might and he did have a knife, but-"

"What!? Katara, he  _actually_  had a knife? For God's sake…" Zuko was up and on his feet in an instant, pacing, with his hand running through his hair. Then he paused, as if remembering something. "Wait, I saw it...on the floor near the chair. Was he holding that thing the whole time?"

"No, it was on his belt. But, he never once reached for it. I don't think he intended to use it." Katara wanted to ease his worries but it only seemed to agitate him further.

"But he had it! And you just had a nightmare about him stabbing you. It could've happened. You could be..."

He paused, then collapsed back down next to her on the couch with a defeated sigh, seemingly unable to finish his statement. His gaze never left the floor as he reached for her hand and clutched it.

"I know you're concerned but I really am fine, Zuko. He didn't stab me or...do anything else to me either." She said the last part carefully and he eyed her sharply.

"You're sure? You were out for a long time. What if he did something then?"

"I thought the same thing, but the doctor checked. She examined me using a special kit and said there were no signs or evidence of anything." Her voice shook as she spoke and Zuko nodded, gently squeezing her hand. She swallowed thickly. She would never be able to express how relieved she was that Jet hadn't taken advantage of her. The whole situation was bad but it could've been much worse.

"Okay, good. That's good." His expression was still tense, but much less so.

"It's just so infuriating." He continued. "I'm mad at myself for not being there but mostly I'm really pissed off at  _him_." The bite behind that last word was vicious and Katara felt the same warmth spread within her that she felt the moment he'd appeared by her side when Jet had shown up at the hotel. His anger now seemed to be stronger than it was back then, but it didn't scare her. She realized it was because he wasn't using his feelings to intimidate or inflict pain. He wanted to protect her. Just knowing that he cared for her enough to feel so strongly made her a little giddy.

Zuko paused as if deciding whether or not to ask his next question. Then he began to speak. "We saw how roughed up he was when we got to the house. How did you get away?"

Katara looked into his eyes for a moment as a small smile played on her lips.

"Actually, it was you."

Zuko's eyebrows rose in shock. "What?"

Katara nodded. "Remember when you called my phone and he answered?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when he took that call, he left the room. That gave me time to loosen the rope he had around my wrists. When he came back afterward, he was so mad that he didn't notice what was happening. When he got close enough, I attacked him."

"Wow, I had no idea. And, Katara, you really gave it to him. I mean, he was messed up when we saw him." Zuko smirked, shaking his head and Katara grinned.

"I just used a few self defense techniques I learned a while back. All I knew was I had to make sure that, if I managed to knock him down, I had to make sure he stayed down."

Zuko chuckled and Katara's eyes widened in delight. It was the first time she'd ever heard it and it sounded lovely.

"Yeah, well you definitely accomplished that. I was just so relieved you got away from him."

"Well it was mainly because of you. So, thank you, Zuko. Thank you for saving me, again."

They gazed intently into each other's eyes as Katara turned toward him. She felt a nervous energy enter the space between them. After a few moments, Zuko broke the silence.

"I've missed you so much these past few months. And when I found out you were gone, I was...really scared."

Katara sat silently, her eyes locked onto his like a laser. She couldn't speak and could barely breathe. This time it wasn't fatigue.

"And now, I don't know if it's the right time, but I have to say this."

He caught her free hand up in his and she knew he must have felt how clammy they both were.

"Katara, I want to be with you. Being apart was so hard for me and I was miserable. Now, I've been lucky enough to get back to you and I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by again."

He paused only to take a breath and then continued before she could respond.

"It's okay if you want to wait. I will. I'll wait as long as it takes. I just need you to know that I'm ready now."

Without hesitation, she leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his. She didn't have the energy to get as forceful as she would have liked, but instead tenderly placed her kisses alternately on his upper and lower lips. He accepted her contact and matched her intensity, not forcing things to another level but maintaining the tenderness she'd already established. Momentarily, they both pulled away from each other, gazes locked.

"I do want to be with you, Zuko," Katara breathed and he smiled.

"Thanks for clearing that up."

She laughed lightly but then continued speaking.

"I know I was hesitant before and I had reasons I thought were very important for why we couldn't be together. I even went as far as to ignore you and I'm so sorry for doing that. I know I hurt you."

He shook his head. "I understand why you did it."

"But it was still wrong. And I'm really sorry."

He finally gave her a quick nod and she continued.

"These last few months have been hell. I was doing what I loved at the studio but my personal life was a mess. And then I read your letter." Her throat tightened up on her and tears formed in her eyes. He cast her a sad smile.

"It was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me." She quickly wiped away the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

Zuko's face reddened but he didn't look away from her. "I meant every word I wrote there."

She nodded. "It was then that I realized I couldn't keep hiding and avoiding you. I had to see you. And now, I know what I want. I want to be with you."

He pulled her into his arms and that familiar feeling of care and safety surrounded her. How had she gone so long without this?

"So, we're officially…" he trailed off, hope in his voice, and she nodded as she glanced up at him.

"Yeah. We're officially together. Is that okay?"

"Um, yes! Absolutely it's okay!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his over-enthusiastic response but deep inside she felt something akin to elation. And, Katara wasn't sure she'd ever seen a more peaceful and serene expression on his face. It warmed her heart. She resumed her position resting against him and he took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. Just then, Katara felt her eyelids getting heavier. His presence next to her was lulling her to sleep.

"Do you want some more tea?" he asked, and Katara shook her head.

"No, thank you."

"Need anything else to eat?"

She shook her head again. Her eyes were now closed. Fighting sleep was getting harder and harder.

"Then let's get you back in bed," Zuko suggested. His voice seemed to be coming from far away.

"I want to stay here," she mumbled as she snuggled into him. Everything familiar about him was exactly what she needed right then. The steady drum of his heartbeat, his even breathing, his warmth, and his tantalizing scent. She didn't want to be far away from any of it.

"You sure? Wouldn't you be more comfortable in the bed?"

"No. Right here."

"Okay."

She felt Zuko adjust into a reclining position and she shifted so that she could rest her head on his chest. The nightmare that she was sure would keep her awake felt like a distant memory with him nearby.

"Thank you," she murmured and she felt his arm slip around her. He squeezed her gently.

"Just rest."

And in the comfort of his strong arms, that's exactly what she did.


	21. Chapter 21

Zuko turned his head to the side in bed, slowly opening his eyes. He was met with a pile of chocolate locks spread out across his outstretched arm and a warm, petite frame curled up against his side. He stared wide eyed at his ceiling, a mixture of nervousness and joy rising up. When had she come into his room? Into his  _bed_? He had to be the luckiest man alive.

He quickly recalled what happened the night before. She'd fallen asleep in his arms on the couch and he'd carried her to the guest bedroom again. He remembered sitting down next to her for almost an hour, just watching her sleep and making sure she didn't have another bad dream. Then he'd finally gone to bed.

At that moment, she shifted next to him and his attention returned to her. She stretched and yawned, her back arching and her foot brushing his calf. The sensation caused an electric shock to tear through him. Then she turned her gaze on him. Her breathtaking turquoise eyes widened in shock as she instantly seemed to realize she wasn't where he'd left her last night. She bolted upright in panic.

"Oh, my God! Zuko, I'm so sorry! I woke up last night and couldn't get back to sleep. I was just going to sit here for a little while and try to relax but I guess I nodded off. Oh, this is bad."

She was talking a mile a minute and it was all Zuko could do to keep from grinning.

"Hey, Katara. Slow down. It's okay. I'm not upset. In fact, waking up with you next to me...I can't describe how happy that makes me."

She turned away from him, her face a dark shade of crimson. He saw her fighting against a smile but ultimately her concerned frown won out. "Still, this is so embarrassing. It's not my place to invite myself into your room. I'll just go back to my room...no, not my room. The  _guest_  room. I'm going there now."

The tone of her voice was sheepish and she scooted to the edge of the bed, as if preparing to run away. Zuko clasped her hand before she could get very far. His grip was gentle but still firm enough for her to pause in her attempt to flee. She eyed him nervously and the corners of his mouth quirked up. He asked a simple question.

"How did you sleep?"

She sighed, her eyes drifting down to his comforter. Then she bit her lower lip, glancing back up at him. It was the single most seductive thing he'd ever seen a woman do in front of him and he was sure his heart would burst through his chest in nervous excitement. He knew she was oblivious to her own power over him and it made her that much more desirable.

"I...uh...haven't slept that well in a long time. Well,  _ever_. I've never slept that well."

Zuko smiled. "So that's a good thing, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Did having someone nearby help?"

"No." Katara looked away blushing slightly. "Not just anybody. Having  _you_  nearby helped."

Zuko felt his chest tighten. She sounded like she actually needed him. It was a foreign feeling and he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. But he knew one thing...he would never get enough of it.

Suddenly, he couldn't handle being so far away from her any longer. He gently pulled the hand he was holding and she grinned, shifting backward toward him. He wrapped her up in a warm hug and she giggled as he sighed against her neck.

"Zuko, that tickles!"

He eventually pulled away and gazed into her eyes.

"For the record, you're not just a guest. You're my girlfriend. I hope you eventually feel comfortable here."

"I do feel comfortable. I just didn't want you to think I was trying to swoop in and take over."

"Okay. But you are staying here for right now so I want you to make yourself at home. I want you to do that every time you come here."

Zuko heard his own words in his head and instantly his eyebrows furrowed. Maybe he was moving too fast or being too pushy. He wasn't asking her to move in with him or anything. But he also didn't want to run her off by making her uncomfortable.

Finally she nodded. "I understand. I want that, too."

Zuko gazed into her eyes and smoothed her hair. The intensity in her expression told him they had the same goal in mind. He then focused in on her lips, only seconds away from capturing them with his own, when his cell phone began to vibrate. He groaned inwardly as he leaned over to peek at his screen, earning an amused chuckle from Katara. Almost instantly, he produced a knowing smirk as he glanced at her.

"Of course. It's your brother."

He immediately answered the call and put the phone on speaker so they both could hear.

"Hey, Sokka."

"Hey. Sorry for calling so early. How's my sister?"

"I'm good. I feel a lot better. And it's nine in the morning, Sokka. It's not that early." Katara chimed in.

"Katara? You should be sleeping! Wait, how are you close enough to his phone to be on speaker? Where are you two right now?! You'd better not be-"

"Hey, don't even start with this. It's not what you think." She cut in, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. Zuko knew he had to have paled several shades by now and was grateful for her interruption. Still, she shouldn't have to do all the work. So, he decided to try to help calm Sokka's fears.

"Yeah! She slept in my guest room and, now she's, uh..." Zuko realized halfway through his statement that he'd backed himself into a corner. He looked desperately at Katara and she placed her finger over her lips, clearly asking him to stop talking. He clamped his mouth shut.

"What!? Spit it out! Zuko, I swear to God..."

Katara jumped in, then. "Please, just stop, okay? I'm trying to recover from being kidnapped yesterday. So chill out."

"Katara, you don't have to remind me. I'm just…"

"No, Sokka. I'm done talking about that. I'm resting and being very well taken care of. So, leave it alone already!"

Zuko grimaced as he mouthed the word 'sorry' and she shook her head dismissively, giving him a quick smile. Then her look of exasperation returned as she glared down at the phone. It was as if she was waiting for the next smart remark from Sokka.

"Ugh...fine! And, Zuko, that was my bad. I didn't mean to make it sound like I don't trust you. I know you're a good guy. I guess I'm just still kind of freaking out about everything."

Zuko felt his face and neck heat up and Katara gave a satisfied nod. He was completely embarrassed by Sokka's words but also relieved by the acceptance in his voice. Katara's expression momentarily relaxed into a smile as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I get it." Zuko was more than happy to move on from this part of the conversation.

"Alright, cool. So, look, Katara? Dad's planning to call you later. I told him what happened and he's flying home to see you. He'll be here by the weekend."

Katara's mouth dropped open. "What?! He doesn't need to do that. I'm fine."

"Well, good luck trying to tell  _him_  that. Why do you think I waited until we found you to call? He probably would've tried to fly himself home last night if he'd known then."

Katara shrugged, nodding her head in agreement and Zuko smirked. He expected nothing less from the man who raised two of the best people he'd ever met.

"He must've been pretty pissed at you for not telling him last night," she mused.

"He was. But it's all good."

"So, does he know I have no phone right now?"

"Nope, but no worries. I'm actually getting you a new one as we speak. They're activating it and making sure your number is the same and your contacts copy over and all that. Anyway, I'll give it to you when we stop by later."

She sighed. "Sokka, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. You can't be wandering around town without a phone."

"I'm not 'wandering around town'. I'm literally doing the opposite of that."

"You know what I mean. And we don't need everybody blowing up Zuko's phone trying to reach you."

Zuko smiled as the siblings continued to go back and forth. He enjoyed their loving and strong relationship. He was also excited at the prospect of spending more time with her family as a whole and experiencing his own version of that. By the time his mind had drifted back to the present, Katara seemed to be locking down a time for Sokka and Suki to stop by later. She was still clutching his hand from earlier in the conversation and Zuko found himself stroking the back of her hand.

"Okay. We'll see you guys around two."

"Sounds good. And, Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

He involuntarily felt his heart rate slightly quicken. He knew Sokka meant him no harm but his automatic reaction at times still seemed to involve some form of anxiety. And now he had to also worry about Sokka's reaction to eventually finding out about them being a couple now.

"Thanks again for everything. For helping me last night, for letting Katara stay with you. I know I'm always giving you guys a hard time but I really appreciate what you've done."

Zuko swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and he felt Katara gently squeeze his hand. They locked eyes and he was surprised to see tears in hers. But there was a stronger emotion behind her gaze that reached out to his heart. It was overwhelming and he took in and released a deep breath before responding.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he spoke quietly. Zuko found the words coming out before he could stop them and he felt his face flush. Katara grinned, her eyes seeming to shine an even brighter shade of blue.

Sokka, clearly oblivious to the moment they were sharing, chuckled through the phone.

"Well, that's good to know but I hope we won't need you to, buddy."

"Heh, yeah." Zuko smiled weakly and Katara shook her head, the grin still playing on her lips. Suddenly a mischievous twinkle came to her eye and she looked down at the phone.

"Hey, Sokka? I'm feeling kind of tired. I need to get back to bed. Is it okay if we talk later?" She winked at Zuko and he raised an eyebrow. What was she planning?

"Yeah, of course. Get some sleep. See you guys later."

"Bye."

With that, she ended the call and jumped into Zuko's arms, kissing him firmly on the mouth. After a moment, they pulled apart, breathless.

"Tired, huh?" he smirked, his arms winding around her waist.

"Sorry. I've been wanting to kiss you since he called. It was the only way I could think of to get him off the phone quickly."

As they pulled apart from their second kiss in as many minutes, she let out a deep yawn.

"Despite your best efforts, it looks like you actually do need to get some rest." He brushed his fingers along her hairline and she nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just stalling. I don't want to go back to the other room."

"Then don't."

She eyed him curiously and he raised an eyebrow before patting a spot next to him.

"Katara, I want you to sleep here, next to me. Only if you want to, of course."

She only hesitated for a moment before snuggling in next to him again, her back against his torso and his arm wrapped around her waist.

"See, this isn't so bad, right?" he murmured after a few moments passed but she didn't respond. He glanced down at her to see her in a deep sleep. He smiled, softly kissing her temple, before lowering his head back down and drifting off himself.

~o0o~

The nap had been just what they both needed and he realized he'd quickly gotten used to having her in his personal space. In fact, he was enjoying it. He refused to think about how he was going to cope when she left to go back home.

After they woke up, Sokka and Suki had come by to visit and to bring Katara's new phone. He also broke the news that the investigator and lawyer needed to meet with her one more time about the incident. Katara's jaw had tightened but that was the only sign of her distress at having to bring up the kidnapping again. After more small talk and laughter, the couple had left, cautioning Katara to make sure she got enough rest.

Several hours afterward, the lawyer and investigator arrived. Zuko, hoping it would be the last time Katara would need to do this, sat next to her doing his best to maintain physical contact.

After a brief silence, the investigator began speaking."Thank you for meeting with me again. I know this is difficult to talk about but I want to make sure we have all the information before we charge this guy."

Katara nodded and Zuko saw the flash of panic in her eyes. He reached for her hand, unsure if that's the contact she needed right then. She grabbed it almost instantly and placed it on her lap. He sighed inwardly with relief.

"So, according to what you told me yesterday at the hospital, he took you from your apartment?"

"Yes."

"And you said you don't remember much about the actual moment you were taken. Has anything come back to you now?"

She grimaced. "All of it came back."

Zuko eyed her intently, looking for any sign of overwhelm or distress. He knew she needed and wanted to help the investigation but he had to look out for her. He wanted to be ready to shut this whole thing down if it became too much. But he was also nervous, unsure of how he would react to hearing her talk about what Jet had done to her. The detective flipped open her notepad and pulled out a pen. She didn't speak, but eyed Katara silently, giving her time to speak. Her lawyer also stared intently, as if ready to advise her on if she needed to answer certain questions. She released a shuddering breath before beginning her explanation.

"I was leaving my apartment to head to Zuko's show. Zuko didn't know I was coming. It was supposed to be a surprise. I think I left around 3:30pm." She glanced into Zuko's eyes and he nodded imperceptibly, hoping to encourage her. She nodded back and continued.

"I was outside locking my door when I sensed someone behind me. I think I swung my arm backward to try to hit him but it didn't work. He grabbed me around my waist."

"How did you know the attacker was male?"

"The way he grabbed me. His grip was like a vice. And when he held me against him, I could tell by how his torso felt."

Zuko felt a strange sensation twist in his gut. He didn't like hearing about Jet touching any part of her or vice versa. It made him feel a little sick.

"At that point, did you know who it was?"

"No. I didn't even suspect Jet because I never thought he would be capable of something like this."

Her voice was beginning to tremble and Zuko took a deep breath, resisting the urge to interrupt. He knew she would get angry if he did. Still, he wasn't sure he could take seeing her like this much longer. He noticed her grip on his hand had tightened and he stroked her fingers. Whatever she needed to get through this moment, he would provide.

"Anyway, I tried to get away but he covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. I kicked and pushed but nothing had an effect. Then he stuck something in my neck...I'm sure it was a needle... and I guess that's when I passed out."

She sighed deeply, tears now trailing down her cheeks and Zuko pulled her close to him as he slipped an arm around her waist. He was proud of her for getting through the interview even though it hurt. 

 

"Thank you for filling in those gaps. I appreciate it, Katara. We have everything we need now." The investigator paused glancing between the two of them. "Do you have any questions?"

"Actually, I do." She looked directly at the lawyer. "Um, what happens now?"

"Well, we'll gather the evidence and indict Jet. From there, he'll be arraigned and either plead guilty or not guilty." The lawyer explained.

"Do you think he would try to fight this?" Zuko asked and the lawyer sighed.

"Depends on what his lawyer advises. I think he'd be an idiot to plead not guilty in this situation but it's hard to say. If he does try to fight it, we'll be facing a trial."

"And I may have to testify." She sounded terrified. Zuko swallowed loudly. He didn't want any of this for her. The trial, the attack, the kidnapping...she wasn't supposed to be dealing with this kind of drama.

"You'll definitely have to testify if it comes to that. Everyone will. We'll want to question both of you, your brother and possibly his girlfriend, Jet's roommate, the investigator, the officers who responded to the 911 calls, the doctor who examined you at the hospital, and even the security guards who helped you at the mall."

Katara nodded, continuing to swipe at the tears on her face. Zuko trailed his thumb along her lower back, trying to provide some reminder that he was there. Then he turned his attention to her lawyer.

"When will we know what he pleads?" Zuko wanted to get this process moving quickly. The sooner they did, the sooner he'd be behind bars.

"Definitely within the next few months. I'm going to push the issue because this guy's a menace. He'll be in front of a judge by tomorrow and then we'll go from there. Hopefully he gets denied bail which will mean he'll have to stay locked up until his arraignment. Whether that takes one month or six months, he'll have no choice but to sit there and wait it out."

"And what happens if he pleads or is found guilty?" Katara asked tentatively.

"My experience is that second degree kidnapping carries a 5 year prison sentence followed by another 5 years probation." The lawyer explained. The investigator was nodding in agreement.

"I just worked a case where this type of kidnapping occurred but it crossed state lines. That went to trial but the verdict was guilty and the sentence was 5 years in federal prison." The investigator offered.

Zuko sighed in exasperation. "That seems so short…" he mused and the lawyer shrugged.

"Yes, but the key is the probation. If he gets 5 years of that following the completion of his time, he'll be monitored closely the whole time. And if he messes up at all while on probation, he'll be rearrested. Plus, we may be able to add some additional charges on top of this kidnapping. Chances are he'll be locked up longer than you think."

"Also, the restraining order you have may need to be expanded. We'll look over it and see if we need to increase the distance and further limit the type of contact. We have to make sure he has absolutely no access to you whatsoever."

Katara nodded and Zuko couldn't help but notice the haggard look on her face. She was pushing through but he could tell this had gone on too long. As far as he was concerned, this meeting was over.

"Are we finished here? Because she needs some rest. It's been a long twenty-four hours for her." Zuko stated firmly and the pair nodded.

"Of course. Thank you both for your time. We'll be in touch." The investigator stood, shook their hands and smiled. "We'll get this guy. Don't worry." She gave a firm nod and Katara smiled faintly.

Just then the lawyer got a call. He glanced at the phone screen and then got to his feet.

"I need to take this. Katara, I'll catch Sokka up and then meet with you both after the court date. I'll call as soon as I know about bail."

"Thanks," she murmured and he nodded as he picked up the phone sauntered out the door.

The moment Zuko shut the door behind them, Katara slumped into the couch, closing her eyes. Zuko hurried back to her and she pulled him down next to her, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"That was so hard. I don't want to do it ever again." Her face was buried in his chest, slightly muffling her words, but he still heard them.

"I hope you won't have to. But, Katara, you were amazing. You have no idea how strong you are." He squeezed her gently and she sighed.

Finally she pulled away, meeting his gaze, and produced a tired smile. "If you hadn't been here, there's no way I could've done that. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

He rested his forehead against hers and then lifted his head to give her a gentle kiss.

"You're better than I am. So much better."

It was at that moment they both heard an unfamiliar ring tone coming from the end table. They looked at each other in confusion until Katara slapped her forehead.

"Right. That's my new phone. I need to change that."

One glance at the screen made her eyebrows draw together in nervous anticipation.

"It's my dad."

Zuko felt his own heart rate quicken. He related to her emotional conflict in that moment.

"Go talk to him. I'll order us some food. Let me know if you need anything."

She nodded, squeezing his hand briefly and kissing his cheek before retreating to the guest room.

Zuko drifted into the kitchen and paused in front of the stove, his hands gripping the oven handle so tightly that his knuckles went white. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to contain the fury building within. He could've really used his punching bag right then but Katara's well being was his top priority. At this point, he didn't even want to risk going to the garage and leaving her alone inside the house.

"Dammit. I could  _kill_  him!" Zuko spat out, his blood boiling. He wanted nothing more than to pummel Jet over and over until he couldn't hurt Katara anymore. Watching her constantly relive all of the pain and torment he'd inflicted; wiping away the tears that seemed to flow endlessly as she cried in her sleep...it was positively heartbreaking. But he would never stop being there to help bear her burdens.

After a brief moment of visualizing Katara's eyes filled with joy again and her gentle fingers playfully roaming his skin, he managed to reign in his emotions. It would take some time but he knew she'd overcome this. And he would be by her side every step of the way to help lift her up. With a deep breath in and out, he finally released the oven handle. He then started rifling through drawers in the kitchen looking for his take out menu collection.

Within minutes he was on the phone, ordering from the restaurant he and Katara had gone to on their first date. He smiled to himself, hoping the reminder would bring a little light to an otherwise dark couple of days.

~o0o~

Zuko anxiously followed Katara to her front door. After three days of resting and cuddling with him at his house, she'd finally said the words he dreaded most: it was time for her to go home.

He'd tried to explain to her that she could stay longer...as long as she wanted. Truthfully, he didn't want her to leave at all. But he could tell she was getting antsy and eager to get back to some sense of normalcy. So he packed her things and prepared to take her home. He'd asked her more than once if she wanted him to stay there with her for at least the first night but she insisted he'd already done so much and it was time for her to stand up on her own two feet again. He'd wanted so badly to push the issue but decided against it. He didn't want to upset her or stress her out more.

As they approached her front door, she suddenly slowed her pace and Zuko eased up behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and felt the rise and fall of her frame as she took in and released heavy breaths. She was trembling uncontrollably and alarm bells immediately went off in his head.

"Katara? Hey, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

He turned her toward him and she had a hand on her chest as she attempted to control her breathing. Sweat beaded her forehead and a look of terror was etched in her expression. She locked eyes with him, clutching his arm with her free hand.

"Zuko, something's...not right. I can't...breathe."

He inched her away from her door and began to gently stroke her arm. He knew exactly what was happening. After all, he'd had his fair share of anxiety in his life.

"I need you to look into my eyes and just breathe. I'm pretty sure you're having a panic attack but it'll be over soon, okay?"

She stared at him in disbelief, her breathing still labored, as she continued to hold on to him.

"What? I'm having a panic attack?! How do you know? It feels like I'm…"

"About to die? I know. But you're not. Trust me, I've had these all throughout my life. It will pass but I need you to focus on me and breathe."

She did, her gaze desperately clinging to his, and gradually her respiration began to return to normal. He continued to murmur gentle reminders to inhale and exhale as she maintained eye contact with him. Finally, she seemed to regain control of herself and the shakiness he felt in her limbs moments before faded.

"Better?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah. I've never had that happen before. How did you know what was going on?"

"I used to get them all the time as a kid. My uncle taught me how to calm down and eventually they stopped." He paused before continuing. "I think you coming back here is what set it off."

Unbeknownst to her, he'd gently guided her further and further from her front porch until they were several feet away. Each step away from her door seemed to make her less and less nervous. It was a sure sign that her being alone right now wasn't the right move.

"But why now? I came here the same night I got kidnapped and this didn't happen."

Zuko shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think maybe back then you were still in shock from the whole experience and you knew you weren't staying here. Now you've come back for good and you're planning to stay here by yourself. It's different this time."

She nodded. "I guess I can see that."

"Look, maybe we can just go back to my place. We can try this again in a day or two."

Katara shook her head resolutely. "I know this is hard but I've got to do it. I have to get back to living in my own place and getting into my normal routine. If I don't, I'll be continuing to give him power over me."

Zuko nodded, proud that he had the privilege of being with such a resilient and magnificent woman. At the same time, he couldn't bring himself to let her fight her demons alone.

"Then, please just let me stay. Katara, I want you to get back to normal, too but it doesn't have to be like this. And if you keep getting yourself worked up, it'll be that much harder for you to feel safe here."

Katara stared fearfully at her doorstep, clearly torn between the decision. Eventually, she nodded slowly.

"Okay. I think you're right. Maybe just for tonight."

Zuko sighed in relief. "Great. Let me get my bag and we can go inside."

"Wait...you brought a bag?" she eyed him suspiciously and he blushed.

"I just thought I might be able to convince you to let me stay. I wanted to be prepared just in case."

She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "And honestly, I was nervous about you staying here alone, too. It makes me feel better knowing I'll be with you."

She lightly kissed his lips and he caressed her waist, his other hand smoothing her hair. Momentarily she pulled away, her smirk widening to a smile.

"Good. Because there's no one else I'd rather have beside me."

He leaned in for one more quick peck before turning toward his car. He'd parked in a spot only a few feet from her unit, so it took a matter of seconds to grab his overnight bag and rejoin her on the porch. This time her anxiety was all but gone and he slid her hand into his as she unlocked her door and pulled it open. Everything was exactly as they'd left it earlier in the week. Katara took a quick once over before sighing.

"Okay. Here we go." She glanced up at Zuko, her fingers lacing between his. "Zuko, thank you so much for this. For staying. It means a lot to me."

Zuko brought the back of her hand up to his lips in a tender kiss. "I'll always be here for you."

She beamed at him and, just like that, butterflies materialized in his stomach. He hoped he never stopped having that reaction to her. They shared contented smiles before walking all the way inside the apartment and shutting the door behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

"Don't be nervous. He's harmless."

Katara cast Zuko an encouraging glance and he squeezed her hand, though her words did nothing to calm his frayed nerves. He was meeting his girlfriend's father for the first time...that was a big deal. Add to it the fact that they'd only been dating a little over a week, and now things could get tricky.

When he'd first heard that her dad was coming home for an unexpected visit to check on her, he was happy. Katara had a great relationship with her dad and seeing him would be good for her. Zuko figured he'd lay low at his house and relax while she spent time with her family. Then she'd dropped the bomb: apparently her dad wanted to meet him, face to face. That had sent his nervousness through the roof and he tried to think of every excuse he could to get out if it. In the end, he'd gazed into her mesmerizing eyes and lost the will to fight. He simply nodded weakly and she'd rewarded him with a shower of kisses. That alone made it worth it. But now, as he pulled into the driveway of her father's home, he was second guessing his decision.

He turned off the car and reached for the door when Katara grabbed his arm. He turned toward her and met her unwavering gaze. She searched his eyes deeply before speaking.

"Hey. This is going to be good. Just relax, okay?" She ran her fingertips along his jawline and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. That sensation seemed to be the only thing that could calm him and he relished in it.

After a moment he opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, okay," he replied quietly. She leaned over and briefly pressed her lips to his before pulling away with a grin.

"Let's go."

They headed up to the front door and the whole way, Zuko was trying to convince himself Katara's words were true. So far, he was failing. When they knocked on the door, they heard loud voices and laughing. It sounded like a few people were already there. Momentarily, the door swung open and Sokka stood there with a wide smile.

"Hey, bro! Come on in!" he clapped a hand firmly in Zuko's back and ushered him through the door. He then drew Katara into a strong hug.

"You look great, sis. I can tell you've been resting."

"Yeah, Zuko wouldn't let me do anything this past week." She crossed her arms in mock distaste and Sokka nodded.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

"Where's Suki?"

"She's working late but she said she'll bring coffee and dessert later."

Suddenly, Katara's entire demeanor changed. Her eyes lit up as she threw her hands in the air. It took only seconds for Zuko to figure out why.

"Dad!" she nearly screamed, hurrying toward him.

"My baby girl!" he replied and he scooped her up as soon as she was within arm's reach. The embrace looked bone crushing from Zuko's vantage point but they both seemed to be enjoying it.

"I'm so glad you're okay. When Sokka called me and told me what happened, I was terrified. How are you feeling?" He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead gently before gazing into her eyes in concern.

"I'm feeling a lot better.  _Someone's_  been taking great care of me."

She motioned toward Zuko and nodded her head for him to come toward them. He hesitated for only a second before walking in their direction. When he got by her side, Katara took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Dad, this is Zuko, the composer I told you about. Zuko...my dad."

The man stared at Zuko neutrally and Zuko was in awe of how much Sokka resembled his father.

"My son told me about what happened at the hotel and about the night Katara was taken."

There was a brief moment of silence and Zuko held his breath. Her dad's expression was so hard to read and Zuko assumed the worst. Then, out of nowhere, a muscular arm grabbed him around the neck and pulled him in. For some reason, her dad was hugging him.

"Thank you. Thank you for protecting my daughter and for helping to save her. I'm so grateful."

His voice faltered at the end of the statement and Zuko was very near tears himself. He carefully returned the hug, blinking away the moisture in his eyes. He was still somewhat in shock, having never been shown this kind of affection by anyone other than his Uncle, his mother long ago, and Katara.

At that moment, he glanced over at her and she was grinning madly, her eyes shining. She mouthed the words 'I told you' and he smirked. When they pulled apart, Zuko bowed slightly.

"I appreciate your thanks, sir, but I didn't do much."

Hakoda shook his head, placing a firm hand on Zuko's shoulder. "That's not what I heard. You stopped a scumbag from getting physical with my daughter and you were instrumental in helping her escape from that same scumbag. I'd say you did a whole hell of a lot."

Zuko swallowed loudly. He wanted to say that his actions the night before the hotel incident were part of the problem because, had they not fought, he might have been by her side to prevent the whole thing. He wanted to point out that his phone call to her the night of her kidnapping was a complete coincidence. But instead he just nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Hakoda."

Zuko looked him in the eye and ventured a tentative smile. Hakoda returned one that looked so similar to his daughter's, Zuko almost did a double take. Then Katara took hold of his hand again. Instantly, his nervousness began to dissipate and he sighed with relief.

As her dad headed toward the kitchen, Katara put her lips to his ear.

"He likes you,"she whispered and Zuko smiled.

"Good."

Katara then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. They both headed to the dining room where everyone else was already gathering to eat.

~o0o~

Hours later, Zuko and Katara sat on the balcony, cuddled up together on a bench. The sun was setting and he had an arm wound gently around her waist as she leaned against his chest. He couldn't think of any place he'd rather be. He'd had something on his mind that he wanted to talk to her about but he'd yet to feel like the timing was right. Now, this moment seemed as close to perfect as he was going to get. So he plunged in.

"I've been thinking about what you said before." He shifted to grab his phone out of his back pocket.

Katara looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"How you trusted me more than I trusted you because you opened up to me and I...well, I wouldn't open up at all. "

"Zuko, please don't feel bad about that. I was asking too much of you too soon."

He silently unlocked his phone, pulled up his photo gallery, and handed it to her.

"These are pictures from my first show."

Katara smiled as she gazed at the photos of Zuko and his uncle smiling on stage in front of a white piano.

"You looked so happy."

"I thought I was. But I'm much happier now."

He held her gaze for a moment and she blushed. Then she continued to swipe through the photos. There was one with him by himself playing and another of him and Uncle Iroh at a restaurant. Then she found another picture with the same piano.

"This was the first and only show Mai and I did together."

He spoke tentatively and paused to see Katara's reaction. She stiffened slightly but her face remained neutral while she gave him his phone back.

"Really?" came her strained reply.

"The only reason I bring it up is because I wanted you to know what happened between us. I felt it was only right since I know about you and Jet."

"To be fair, you were kind of dragged into my past relationship because Jet's a psychopath." Katara clarified and Zuko shrugged.

"Maybe, but I still want to share it with you."

Katara nodded in silent agreement and Zuko forged ahead.

"I first met her back in middle school. We had a couple of classes together. We were never close but we were acquaintances. I moved around so much that I didn't see her again for a while. We reconnected at an audition a couple years back. She was an okay violinist, but she wasn't the best. Not even close."

He shook his head at the memory of her amateur playing and Katara smirked.

"But she worked really hard. Eventually she got good enough to be part of the orchestra for the show."

He leaned back against the bench and sighed.

"She was very...forceful. She didn't harass me but she definitely wasn't subtle. After a couple of conversations, she made it clear what she wanted from me. Looking back, I should have seen that as a red flag. I was just lonely I guess."

Katara took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"Anyway she got me. We dated for about eight months before I started to suspect anything. She would visit my father when I wasn't there. I would even catch her making secret phone calls. But I still stayed with her for three more months. We lived together so it was hard for me to picture just leaving without any evidence that something was going on. And I think part of me didn't want to believe it at all."

"One day, I overheard her talking about some plan. I spoke to my uncle about it and he was concerned to say the least. So, I confronted her the next day. She admitted everything."

Zuko paused, his jaw tensing up, and Katara frowned. He looked down at his lap and felt Katara run her fingers gently along his hairline. "It's okay. You can stop if you want."

He shook his head. He had to get this out. "My dad hired her to get close to me and get information. I was getting more popular with local artists and production companies. A lot of money was floating around and he wanted in. By getting contact information on my backers he could steal money to pay his debts. "

Katara shook her head sadly. "That's awful."

"She agreed to seduce me and violated my privacy by giving him the information he wanted. But she still wanted to be with me. Said she'd fallen in love with me. I had to end it though. Pretty much everything about her up to that point had been a lie. How was I supposed to trust what she said about her feelings for me?"

"Did you love her?" Katara asked tentatively.

Zuko sighed and looked down. "At the time, yes. I loved the person I thought she was. Even when I believed the lie, we still had a lot of problems. But I was willing to stick around because I figured she was the best I could do. It was difficult to leave back then but ultimately the best decision."

Katara frowned. "Oh, Zuko. So many people have hurt you. No wonder you were hesitant to open up to me. "

He smiled sadly. "It's not just that. I couldn't help but notice the similarity between the way I met Mai and you. Don't get me wrong—I didn't think you were working for my dad. And you're the most talented artist I've ever met. I was just worried I might be falling into the same trap. That's part of the reason why I hesitated."

He looked into her eyes, still in awe of the lack of judgment he saw there. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I wish I could go back and change it. "

Katara trailed the pad of her thumb along his cheek and smiled. Her cooling touch along his heated skin felt so good. "Stop apologizing. I was being selfish and I don't blame you. Besides, I did the same thing. I wouldn't even give you a chance because I was too scared of repeating my past. But it all worked out and I'm just glad we're together now. "

"Me too," he agreed, kissing her temple.

He couldn't believe he'd waited so long and fought so hard against opening up to her. Now that he was talking, it felt easy and natural. He knew it was only because of her.

"Can I share something with you?" she asked.

Zuko nodded. "Only if you want to."

"You know about Jet but you don't know everything."

Zuko tensed slightly, his heart rate increasing. He didn't need any more information to hate Jet but he had a feeling he was about to get it anyway.

She stared at her clenched hands before starting.

"I met him at a house party. One of Sokka's friends threw one and I was sitting alone, enjoying the music when he sat down next to me. At first I was frustrated, thinking I'd have to deal with another pushy guy. But he was charming and sweet and I fell hard. We dated for several months before things started to change."

She paused then, blinking a couple of times and Zuko took her hand. He knew she was fighting off tears. He wanted her to feel comfortable enough to cry in front of him but at the same time, he didn't want to see her cry at all.

"It started as subtle comments. He never really complimented me on my looks directly but said I was 'so hot' all the time. After a while, he became more critical, saying I was more curvy than he was used to, that my hair was on the frizzy side, that I was getting too thick."

She paused, biting her lower lip and Zuko used every ounce of willpower he had to contain the dark rage growing inside. Katara was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life and the idea that Jet had made her feel anything less than that made Zuko want to beat him senseless.

"One day I was out shopping with Suki. We were trying on swimsuits and the moment I put mine on and saw myself in the mirror, I just burst into tears. She talked to me about it later when we got home and that's when I told her about what he was saying. She was irate. Sokka overheard us and that's when he got involved."

She hastily swiped at her eyes and Zuko squeezed her hand. Based on the level of exasperation he was feeling in that moment, he could imagine how infuriated Sokka must have been.

"Sokka told me I needed to end the relationship or he was going to beat the shit out if Jet." She chuckled. "I hadn't seen him that angry since he found out I had my first real boyfriend back in high school."

Katara sniffled and released a breathy sigh before continuing.

"But in the end, I stayed. I didn't talk to him for days and he knew he'd screwed up. He finally told me he was sorry and that everything he'd said was a lie. He swore he'd only told me those things to keep me from leaving because he knew I was too good for him."

"You were." Zuko interjected and she smiled faintly.

"Well, I clearly didn't believe it because I stayed long after he began to get distant and flaky. I had a hunch he was cheating, but I never proved it or caught him."

She leaned against Zuko tiredly, heaving a deep sigh. Zuko ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"Hey, it's only been a little over a week since everything happened. You're still recovering. You don't have to do this right now."

"I'm fine, Zuko. I'm a little tired but I can talk, okay? I need to get this out."

He nodded, kissing her earlobe. "I'm listening."

"So, a while after that, I went by his place for dinner one night. We'd made plans to stay in and watch a movie the day before. When I got there, the condo was dark. I used the spare key under the mat to let myself in and the place was completely empty."

Zuko's eyes widened as he sharply took in a breath.

"Wait, are you saying he packed all of his things and left without telling you and without you knowing? After making plans to hang out the day before?"

"Yep. There was no note or anything. I tried to call him and his phone was disconnected. We didn't really talk on the phone or text much and I was in rehearsals all day so that was my first attempt at calling him that day. I have no clue how long he'd been gone. He literally disappeared."

"Wow. What a piece of garbage."

"So there it is. That's what happened with Jet."

"And you didn't see him again until that night at the party." Zuko stated.

She nodded and looked down. "You can imagine my surprise when he showed up drunk at the hotel."

Zuko continued to absently stroke her hand as he processed her words. He glanced at her as she stared off into space and he saw the shadow of those painful memories in her eyes. He carefully worded his next question.

"Did he really say all of that to you? About your appearance?"

She nodded, her eyebrows furrowed. "I wish that was all he said. It was only the half of it."

Zuko cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to make eye contact. "You know none of its true, right?"

Katara didn't speak but the tears welling up in her eyes said it all.

"Katara, you are exquisite in every way possible. God, if you had any idea how gorgeous you are...any idea at all."

Her lower lip began to tremble as she shook her head and looked away. The tears standing in her eyes finally spilled over. He swiped at them and then leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Inside and out, you're magnificent."

He pulled away then and looked back into her eyes. They were now tinged with red. A choked sob escaped her lips and Zuko captured her in his embrace, holding her as she cried. Somehow, Jet had managed to inflict damage that was not only deep-seated but also long-lasting. There was no way he was going to continue to get away with hurting her over and over again.

"I know it will take time but I'll do everything I can to show you what I'm saying is true."

Katara gave no response other than her sniffles and shuddering breaths. But she didn't seem to be fighting him on it anymore and that was good enough for him.

"Katara! Zuko! Come downstairs! Dessert's here!" Sokka bellowed suddenly and the pair pulled apart slowly. His voice reverberated throughout the house so loudly it was a wonder the neighbors didn't hear him.

"Well, we should probably get down there." Katara got to her feet, hastily wiping stray tears from her cheeks. Zuko shook his head, smirking, as he also stood.

"Yeah. I have a feeling he'll be up here in the next five minutes if we don't."

Just as they moved to head inside, Katara paused, gently grasping Zuko's arm.

"Hey, so...thanks for coming today. I know you didn't want to and I know the idea of meeting my dad was scary for you."

"Actually, it was terrifying," he corrected and she chuckled.

"Okay, fine. Terrifying. But you still did it and that means a lot to me. It means more than you'll ever know."

Zuko pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"You're the most important person to me, Katara. I hope one day soon you'll see the value I see in you."

Katara nodded, another rush of tears threatening to overflow, but she blinked them back and smiled.

"I think I'm starting to." She spoke gently and this time he placed his kiss directly on her lips. Each time their lips met felt as intoxicating as the first and he pulled away from her feeling warm, giddy, and slightly breathless. Why had it taken him so long to find the one person, the  _only person_ , who could bring so much joy and meaning into his life?He felt her slip her hand into his and it brought him back to the present. He pulled open the sliding glass door, and allowed her to enter before following her and shutting the door behind them.

Once inside, they made their way downstairs and back to the gathering. Zuko's singular thought as he sat with Katara and her family was of how strange it felt to be surrounded by so much warmth but also how he'd never experienced such tranquility in his life.

~o0o~

The man ran a smooth cloth over the length of his rifle. Although no one else would ever care or notice if his gun was pristine, he still liked to keep it looking like new.

There was nothing quite like going out on a job with a freshly cleaned weapon. It was then that he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, glanced at the number, and answered it almost immediately.

"Hey...you better have the information on the target's location from the client...Why not?...What the hell do you mean he disappeared?! This is bullshit, man!...Wait, what? Take out his  _kid_?...Well of course I know he's not an actual kid, you asshole….Look, I don't give a shit who it is, as long as I get the rest of my cash when I'm done….Fine, just get me a picture and a location,  _now_ ….Alright."

With that, he hung up and continued his ritualistic cleaning.

This job was going to give him one of the biggest paydays he'd seen in a long time. Good thing the client had a back up plan for the target going missing. The money he was still owed for completing the job was already spent and he couldn't afford any more IOUs.

His phone buzzed again with a text message containing a secure file. He nodded, a sly smile crossing his face.

It was finally time to get down to business.


	23. Chapter 23

Katara finished with her final pose and heard the familiar ending that Zuko played on the piano. Once he was done, he smiled at her and she grinned back.

"I think that was a pretty good run through. We'll definitely be ready for the show," Katara remarked and Zuko nodded in agreement.

It had been a month since the kidnapping incident occurred and Katara was finally feeling back to her old self. The three days she'd spent at Zuko's house afterward were some of the best days of her life. Zuko had done an outstanding job taking care of her. He'd waited on her hand and foot and even slept next to her when she was too scared to be alone. Considering she'd spent most of those days in and out of sleep, they had spent a lot of time in each other's personal space. Him offering to stay with her when she returned home had been a major relief, especially after all of the panic and anxiety she'd experienced when she tried to go home for the first time.

Katara's old worry about them being exclusive had been put to rest. They were still talking and learning about each other like they did before, except now they didn't have to be so secretive and awkward about showing their feelings. Everyone seemed more relieved about their relationship than they were. Sokka had made a big show of acting like they had taken forever to start dating once they told him. Suki, on the other hand, had jumped up and down, hugging her fiercely. Katara had also had recent conversations with her dad and Aang over the phone and both had expressed excitement about the new development in her life.

As a result of the kidnapping, their rehearsals started a little later than planned, but they both found their parts came back to them naturally. It was as if there hadn't been any break since their last time performing together.

Zuko stood and joined her on the dance floor, pulling her from her thoughts. He slipped an arm around her waist and she looked at him in surprise.

"Are we done rehearsing?"

He pressed a warm kiss to her forehead. "Do you mind?"

Katara grinned. She was excited about going to dinner and a show with Zuko that evening. They'd been invited by a fellow dancer and one of Zuko's former classmates was doing the music. But, now that she was able to look into his eyes, he was clearly even more excited than she was.

"Well, someone's ready to call it a night," she teased, placing a quick kiss on his lips and then slipping her arms around his neck. He nodded sheepishly, trying to suppress a grin.

"I am." He blushed and this made Katara smile gently. She placed a hand on his chest, her fingers splayed out across the cotton fibers of his shirt. The increased pace of his heartbeat beneath her palm revealed how excited he actually was.

"Same here. If it will make you feel better, we can go. I think we've done good work today."

Zuko nodded, gripping her waist as he stole one more kiss. Then he turned to start gathering his things as Katara shouldered her bag and jogged off to the locker room. After taking a shower, they were both finished and heading out the front door of the studio in less than an hour. Katara turned to lock the door and they walked hand in hand to his car. Before they got too far from the building, Katara stopped short, snapping her fingers.

"I forgot to set the alarm in the foyer! Let me run back inside and take care of it. Wait here."

Katara reached the studio entrance and had just grabbed the door handle when she heard a strangled cry from behind her. She whipped around in panic to find Zuko crouched on the ground, clutching his left leg.

"Zuko! Oh my God, what happened?!" she cried out as she ran over to him. When she reached his side, she saw a dark patch of blood spreading through his left pant leg. A closer look revealed a bullet hole in the fabric and a small wound in his thigh.

"You've been shot!" Her shout permeated the still night air as she knelt down beside him. He was grimacing as his grip tightened on his leg. Then, he doubled over, groaning.

"Dammit!" His teeth were gritted and his eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he looked desperately up at Katara. His gaze, though clouded with pain, quickly scanned her body.

"Are you okay? Were you hit?!" His voice was a little too loud and he appeared on the verge of hysterics.

"I'm fine! Just try to stay calm."

She immediately dialed 911 on her phone and explained the situation as she peered frantically into the night. There was no sign of a gun or shooter anywhere. She hadn't even heard a shot being fired. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were sitting ducks right then but all she could do was pray the gunman didn't come back to finish the job.

Dispatch told her to expect an ambulance in five minutes. She was also told to attempt to stop the bleeding while they waited. Katara nodded, reaching for her bag. She rummaged around feverishly until she found a dry towel inside. She wrapped it as tightly as she could around his leg, pressing it firmly against the wound. Zuko cried out in pain and tears immediately sprang to her eyes. She couldn't bear to see him in such agony but she also refused to let him bleed out right in front of her.

"I know it hurts but I have to do this. Help is on the way." It took all of the control she had to keep her voice from shaking. She busied herself continuing to apply pressure to the wound and trying to reassure Zuko with soothing words of encouragement.

She helped position him on his back as they waited. Time seemed to trickle by slowly, but she knew help must be close by now. He was breathing shallowly and had released his grip on his leg, though his fists remained balled at his sides. He had closed his eyes but opened them slightly to peer at her. His hand searched for hers and she snatched it up, holding it protectively to her chest.

"I'm sorry. This was...my fault." He murmured, wincing and inhaling sharply as he tried to shift his leg. She stilled his movement with a gentle hand to his knee.

"Babe, you can't move, okay?"

But her sympathetic frown turned to confusion as she finally registered his words. "Wait...what are you talking about? How is this your fault?"

Before he could respond, they heard sirens blaring. The emergency team had arrived. Within seconds, police officers and paramedics took over. An oxygen mask was placed over Zuko's face and an IV was administered. His vitals were taken while his wound was examined. They radioed the hospital about a gunshot wound and to have blood Type O negative ready on arrival.

Meanwhile the police came over to Katara. "Ma'am, what happened here?"

Katara swallowed around the lump in her throat as she answered questions. She kept nervously glancing toward Zuko who seemed barely conscious. She explained the details of what happened before, during, and after the shooting. She also told the officer why they were at the studio in the first place. When Katara looked up again, she noticed Zuko had been placed on a gurney and was being rolled into the ambulance.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" she called. Then she turned to the officers questioning her. "I need to ride with him, so if it's okay, I'd like to go."

"That's fine. We'll have to ask you a few more questions and we'll need to question him as well. When we're done here, we'll meet you at the hospital."

Katara nodded and then sprinted to the ambulance. She slid in the back just before they slammed the doors shut. Then the vehicle sped off in the direction of the hospital.

The two paramedics gave Zuko more fluids and dressed his thigh with extra bandages as Katara sat near him, clutching his hand. He was shivering and Katara gently stroked his forehead. It felt slick with sweat.

"Is he going to be okay?" She fought to keep the tears at bay, not wanting to worry Zuko even more with her fear.

"He'll be fine once we get him stabilized," came the curt response of the EMT.

Katara nodded as Zuko emitted an almost imperceptible moan.

"It's okay. I'm here." Katara assured him, continuing to maintain physical contact. He glanced at her, eyes full of anguish, and squeezed her hand. She produced a small smile of encouragement and then kissed his hand.

The paramedics worked diligently on his wound to the point that the blood loss had stopped and his blood pressure was near normal. As soon as the ambulance stopped at the emergency entrance of the hospital, the doors were thrown open and nurse assistants pulled his gurney out. They wheeled him inside and Katara followed quickly behind. The paramedics began spouting off information.

"24 year old male. Bullet wound to the left quadricep. Entrance and exit wounds visible but the femoral artery was not hit. Blood loss has been stopped and vitals are stable."

"Got it. We'll take him straight to the OR after X-rays."

Katara heard all of the information being conveyed but didn't take any of it in. All she knew was that she needed to stay as close to him as possible.

Once inside, Zuko's gurney was wheeled in the direction of the X-ray rooms. Katara went to follow but was halted by a nurse.

"I'm sorry but you can't go back there."

"But, I'm with him and I need to make sure everything's okay!" Instantly her throat began to constrict as a sob threatened to escape.

"He can't have anyone accompany him past this point. You'll have to wait out here and we'll inform you when he's done."

"Please, don't do this! Just let me stay with him!" Katara made no attempt to hide the desperation in her voice as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Young lady, I'm sorry but I simply cannot do that. Please wait here," came the short reply. Then, the nurse quickly turned on her heel and walked away before anything else could be said.

Katara let out a frustrated whimper as she propped herself up against the wall, her hands fisting her hair. It took every ounce of willpower to not break down in tears. Momentarily, she regained her composure and plopped down into one if the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room. She took that moment to call Sokka who was just getting out of class. As soon as she told him what happened, he insisted on coming right over.

Just as she was about to put her phone away and continue waiting, she remembered Ty Lee should know about what happened. She dialed her number and Ty Lee answered immediately.

"Katara? Everything okay?"

"No, it's not. We had an incident at the studio today."

Katara went on to explain what happened. When she was done, Ty Lee gasped in shock.

"Is he going to be alright?"

She felt her eyes start to water. "I don't know yet. He's getting x-rays and they wouldn't let me back there." She did her best to control her voice but she was on the brink of losing it all together.

"Okay. I'm heading to the studio just in case the officers need to talk to me. Just stay with him and let me know how he's doing."

Katara nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"Ty Lee, what are we going to do about the show?" Katara felt sick thinking about having to cancel their performance, especially when they were headlining and everyone had worked so hard to prepare.

"I don't want you to worry about that right now. Just focus on being there for Zuko and we'll deal with everything else later."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything."

Ty Lee then hung up and Katara held her phone tightly in her hand. She realized she was shaking but didn't know how to stop it.

She sat nervously in the hard seat, her fingers tapping against her thigh. Her mind kept wandering to Zuko's comment after he was shot. He'd said it was his fault. What did that mean? Was this something to do with his past? It didn't make sense to her why he would assume he had something to do with this but she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Katara!"

She turned to see her brother enter the waiting area. He made a beeline for her and wrapped her up in a strong hug.

"Sokka, I'm so glad you're here!"

She buried her head into his shoulder. Her fear rose up immediately as soon as she was in his arms.

"How is he?"

"I don't know! They wouldn't let me go with him for his x-rays! And now I have to wait out here while he's back there going through who knows what all alone!" Her voice rose at each word to the point that she was almost shouting by the time she got to the end.

"Okay, okay. Just stay calm. I'm sure he's fine." Sokka led her back to her seat in the waiting room and kept an arm firmly around her as they sat together.

Katara suddenly remembered the show they were supposed to go to. She looked at her phone to see several text messages from her colleague. She quickly responded saying they had a medical emergency come up and wouldn't be able to make it. She would explain later but right now she had to focus on being there for Zuko.

Within ten minutes a doctor walked into the waiting area.

"Katara? Is there a Katara here?"

"Yes! I'm here!" She jumped up and nearly ran into the doctor with Sokka close behind. When the two reached her, the doctor glanced at her clipboard.

"You're waiting for Zuko, right?"

"Yes! Please tell me he's okay."

The doctor nodded. "He will be." She flipped through her chart and then paused.

"The X-ray showed bullet fragments in his thigh but the bullet passed cleanly through. It didn't hit bone and it didn't ricochet or hit other surrounding areas. He was very lucky things turned out this way."

Katara released the breath she didn't know she was holding and Sokka smiled.

"That's wonderful news. Can I see him now?"

"Unfortunately you'll have to wait a little longer. He's already being prepped for surgery and the procedure should start in about five to ten minutes."

Katara's mouth dropped open. "Surgery?! What for? And why so quickly?"

"Even though things look pretty clean, we need to remove the bullet fragments and look around for any other concerns. Also, there's a risk of infection because a foreign object passed through some of the tissue and muscle. The faster we get in and repair things, the better off he'll be."

Katara understood what the doctor was saying but also didn't look forward to having to spend more time away from Zuko.

"Are you going to be waiting here or going home?"

"I'll be here."

"Okay. As soon as he's done and in the recovery room, we'll let you know. You can see him then, okay?"

Katara nodded.

"Our surgery center is on the fifth floor. He'll be in room three."

Katara was in a daze. She felt Sokka's hand on her elbow, guiding her to the elevators, but she barely focused on what was happening. All she wanted was to see Zuko and know he was okay.

"How long do you think the surgery will be?" she heard herself asking her brother and he shook his head.

"Hopefully not too long. But we'll wait here as long as it takes."

They had finally made it to the fifth floor waiting area. Katara wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was a complete ball of nerves. Sokka did his best to wait patiently with her and eventually called Suki, who was out of town visiting her family. She vaguely remembered Sokka handing her the phone and letting her talk, but the details of the conversation were lost on her. She hadn't felt so spaced out since her kidnapping.

The police showed up afterward and began asking her more questions. She was on autopilot as she answered, and wasn't even consciously processing their inquiries. When they finished questioning her, they walked away, saying they would meet with Zuko in his room after the surgery. She had Sokka check the time. Nearly three hours had passed.

Within moments of them leaving, she was pulled out of her haze by a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Code Red, five, three! I repeat, Code Red, five, three!"

Katara felt her chest seize up as she looked at her brother.

"Five, three? Do you think that's this floor and Zuko's room?" she choked out and Sokka just stared blankly back at her. She knew her anxiety was probably making her mind go there, but it still seemed fairly plausible to her.

"What the hell is a Code Red?" was his response. Katara was wondering the same thing.

Then they noticed a couple of hospital staff rush down a restricted hallway. Katara wasn't sure if that was also related to her suspicions about Zuko but the timing was too impeccable.

"Something's happened, I know it," she moaned, rocking back and forth in her chair. She wanted so badly to get up and run to him, but the entrance to the hallway was a locked door with a 'Hospital Personnel Only' sign on it.

"We don't know that," Sokka said half-heartedly and Katara began to cry silently. A steady stream of tears flowed down her cheeks and she made no move to stop them. She felt frightened and numb at the same time and it was an unsettling combination. Sokka kept an arm around her but he too seemed preoccupied with the page and its implications.

The siblings sat that way for another forty minutes, with Sokka occasionally standing to pace, before a surgeon outfitted in scrubs walked out of the locked doorway toward them. Since they were the only ones in the waiting room, Katara knew it had to be about Zuko. She felt like she would pass out at any moment but made it slowly to her feet as he approached.

"Are you two here for Zuko?"

Katara nodded and Sokka spoke.

"Yes. Is he okay?"

The surgeon nodded.

"He's stable now and the surgery was a success. We were able to remove the bullet fragments but he started hemorrhaging toward the end of the procedure. An artery began to bleed as soon as one of the fragments was removed."

Katara tightly gripped Sokka's arm to keep herself from falling down. She swallowed hard, trying to keep down the bile that rose in her throat. That page had been for him after all. This was all too much.

"He was approaching critical blood loss but we were able to do a transfusion, control the blood flow, and close the wound. He's going to need a few extra days in the hospital but he'll be okay. He's in recovery now, if you would like to see him."

Katara simply nodded and allowed Sokka to lead her back to the recovery area. When they stepped into the room, there were several sectioned-off areas covered by curtains. The surgeon pointed them to the one furthest on the left side and said he'd be there in a minute. When they walked up, the curtain was pulled open by the nurse.

Katara's vision blurred with tears but she could still make out Zuko's form. She blinked, adding fresh tears to her already damp cheeks, and he came into full view. He was propped up by pillows and his injured leg was elevated. The moment Zuko saw Katara, he reached toward her.

"Katara, please don't cry." His voice sounded weakened but still wonderful to her ears. Her tears fall even faster.

"Thank God you're okay," she choked out, coming toward him and taking his outstretched hand in hers. When she was close enough, she embraced him, kissing his forehead. He wrapped an arm around her.

"When they told us what happened during the surgery, I was terrified," she murmured.

"I know but it's okay now. I'm okay, I promise," he insisted, trying his best to soothe her. Listening to him talk and touching him was helping her calm down some, but she was still badly shaken by the events of the night.

Zuko finally seemed to notice Sokka was standing there and he turned to him.

"Sokka, you're here too," he stated and Sokka walked up to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, man. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I'm okay." He reached for a cup of water nearby and drank from it gratefully.

Just then the surgeon re-appeared behind them. He smiled at Zuko and wrote notes on a clipboard as he spoke.

"You look pretty alert and that's good. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Zuko nodded.

"Great. So, everything is looking good now. We're going to go ahead and admit you so we can monitor the wound. I'm thinking it will be a couple days, but we'll see how you heal. Your room will be ready in a few minutes. Let us know if you need anything, okay?"

Zuko nodded. "Thank you," he said and the doctor nodded, giving him a thumbs up, before disappearing.

Katara lowered herself down in the chair next to him, continuing to firmly clutch his hand. Zuko leaned back in his bed sighing. Then he glanced at her. His eyes looked dull and tired and she frowned sympathetically.

"We missed our date," he said suddenly and Katara paused before bursting into a fit of laughter. Sokka and Zuko stared at her in shock and then Sokka's expression turned to concern.

"You okay?" he asked after a moment and she nodded, still chuckling. The laughter had come out of nowhere but apparently she needed the tension release.

"After all of this, you're still concerned about our night out." She shook her head and Zuko smirked. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"It's been a long day. I think you've finally lost it, sis."

She had no argument there.

Then she turned back to Zuko. She wasn't sure if this was the best time, but she needed to discuss this, if only to help Zuko feel better.

"Hey, something's been bothering me since the shooting. You said this was your fault. Do you remember?"

Zuko's eyebrows drew together as he looked down at his clenched fist. "Yeah."

Sokka took the other seat near his bed and they both waited patiently for him to continue. Momentarily, he did.

"I'm pretty sure the sniper who shot me was really after Ozai...my father."

"That's not your fault. That's your dad's fault," Katara clarified.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah. I mean, what the hell is he into that would make someone shoot at you?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. And to be honest, I'm not sure of all the details myself. I just know it's bad."

Zuko traced his finger along the lines of Katara's hand and then kissed her knuckles. "By being with me, you're putting yourself in danger. I don't like that, Katara."

"Where are you going with this?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't like his tone or his words.

"I think he's trying to give you an out," Sokka chimed in and Katara shot him a glance.

"An out?" She exclaimed, glaring between the two men impatiently.

Sokka continued his explanation with gusto.

"It's like the superhero movies. The hero tries to keep his identity a secret from the girl he likes. Then, things get too dangerous...maybe she even gets hurt. After that, he 'mysteriously' cuts off all contact with her. He usually comes up with some lame excuse like he doesn't have feelings for her anymore, even though it's so obvious he does. After she finds out the truth, she confronts him and he says he was just trying to protect her."

Katara just stared back at him in shock. She couldn't believe he was actually using this example to make a point.

"Have you not seen any of these movies before?" Sokka asked in surprise. "Anyway, Zuko's being a little more direct about it, but his reasoning is the same."

Zuko looked away, as if embarrassed, while Katara shook her head and threw her hands in the air. "I can't believe I'm hearing this right now!" She turned to face Zuko. "And if he's right, then it's even more ridiculous!"

Zuko interjected, "It's not exactly like that. It's true I'm worried about your safety, especially after tonight. By some miracle nothing happened to you, but you could have easily been the one lying here in this bed instead of me. Or worse."

He paused, his jaw clenching and his throat working.

"I'm not trying to break things off because I want to be with you, Katara. There's nothing I want more. I just think we need to be aware of the threats and be very careful from now on. Unless you do think being with me is too dangerous…" he trailed off, an uneasy tone in his voice.

Katara narrowed her eyes. "No, way. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm going to be right by your side no matter what."

"Ha! That's exactly what the girl always says! So you have seen those movies, then. " Sokka said excitedly, pointing at his sister.

Katara was about to reach over and hit him when two nurse assistants entered the area.

"Hello, folks. Zuko, we're here to transport you to your room. Ready?"

He nodded and they unlocked the wheels on his bed.

"He'll be in room 253. Just give us about ten minutes and you can go down and see him."

Katara kissed him, running her thumb along his hairline. At least this separation would be much shorter than the rest had been. "I'll see you soon."

Zuko nodded, squeezing her hand. Then he was rolled out the door. Sokka came to stand next to Katara and she took that opportunity to elbow him hard in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's for comparing my love life to a movie, you jerk! Now let's go and I better not hear anymore about these horrible romance plots!"

She stomped off toward the exit but heard her brother mutter, "It's not my fault if it's accurate…"

"I heard that!" she called without turning around.

Sokka sighed heavily as he rubbed his ribcage and followed her to the elevator.


	24. Chapter 24

_Trigger warning: brief mention of suicide and abuse._

* * *

"Here we go. Just take it slow." Katara was helping Zuko stand upright.

After a few balance checks, he finally got up. He'd nearly knocked over his tray and had almost tipped over in the process, but he'd managed to stay vertical.

"Damn, this sucks." The words slipped out between gritted teeth.

He was trying to maneuver with all of his weight on one leg. Katara handed him the crutches and he slid them under his arms. They were awkward and uncomfortable but they were also going to be his primary mobility tool for at least the next week. He needed to get used to them. It was three days after his surgery and Katara had been with him for two hours that morning. He felt bad that she had been there so long but she'd insisted on staying, even when he tried to convince her to go. If he was honest with himself, he didn't fight her very hard to leave. It felt selfish but having her nearby was helping him feel better.

"You're doing great," Katara encouraged as he worked his way across the room.

By the time he had returned to his bed, he was feeling more confident in his ability to get around. Still, sweat beaded his forehead and his underarms were raw. He couldn't imagine hobbling around on these at the show.

Katara seemed to read his thoughts because she said, "You'll definitely be off of these by the time we perform. The doctor said about two weeks and you should be in your boot, right?"

"Yeah." he muttered, sitting back down. He propped his crutches against the wall and let his head fall back against his pillow. "I don't like this. I feel so helpless."

"You kind of are but it's only temporary. And that's why I'm here to help, so let me. "

Zuko studied her, his frustrated expression softening. "You're right. I'm sorry for being so..."

"Grumpy?"

He smirked. "Sure."

"And remember what the doctor said...this could've been much worse."

"I know," Zuko agreed. It had been on his mind nonstop. He'd been targeted by trained shooters so why was he still alive? He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than luck and bad aim factoring into his survival.

"It's more than the injury, though. I can tell you don't like being here," she observed, cutting into his thoughts.

Zuko nodded. "I hate hospitals. The last time I stayed in one, it was pretty bad."

Katara nodded, her eyes never leaving his. Zuko's instinct told him to just stay quiet and let the conversation go in a different direction. But, he remembered his promise to be more open with her. He had been doing better with expressing his feelings but that also included talking about his family and his past.

If there was any moment to mention both, it was now.

"I was thirteen," he started, not allowing himself time to second-guess or chicken out.

"I spent a lot of time alone. My sister and I never really got along in the little time we spent together. Ozai was always gone and she was usually with him. My mother also worked."

A nurse came in to bring him his lunch and he paused. He didn't have much of an appetite, but he would probably try to force it down later. Once she left, he continued.

"Anyway, one day I came home from school and I was by myself, like always. I remembered I'd left something in the back yard. As I walked out, there was a loud explosion. I was thrown clear but I got badly burned in the process."

He absently touched his hand to the scar on his left eye and felt Katara squeeze his hand. He was no longer looking directly at her but was instead gazing at nothing, lost in his memories.

"Ozai had pissed off the wrong criminals. They decided to try to take him out by causing an explosion in our house. I guess they figured they would either kill him or kill us and hurt him."

A dark look crossed his eyes. "Little did they know, he couldn't care less about us."

"That's awful," Katara breathed, her eyes moist. "Was your mom at least there for you?"

He swallowed hard. "At first. I didn't remember much after the blast, but when I woke up in the hospital, she was by my side. I remember she hardly left my room. She was crying and she kept apologizing to me over and over, but I didn't understand why."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed tiredly. He really didn't have the energy to do this right now but he had already started. He couldn't just stop now.

"She blamed him for leaving me with this scar and risking our lives. When he finally showed up at the hospital later to humiliate her for staying by my bedside and 'babying' me, that was the last straw. She yelled at him and said the most hateful things that day. I don't remember much of it, but I know she told him she wished he had died in the explosion."

He paused and Katara raised her hand to her mouth in shock.

"At some point I passed out again. When I came to that time, my mother was taking me home. Except we didn't go home. " He paused to sip the water on his bedside table.

"We went to a new home. It was small but it was just me and my mom. She sat me down and explained that she and Ozai were getting divorced and that Azula wanted to stay with him. I remember feeling so relieved because they both made my life a living hell. I still cared for my sister but I'm ashamed to say I didn't miss her."

Katara nodded, her hand continuing to grip his own. Her touch was giving him strength.

"I tried to contact her a several times but she wouldn't talk to me...or my mom for that matter. We tried over and over to visit and call and get her to stay with us instead. Nothing worked."

"Where is she now?"

Zuko sighed heavily. He fought against the lump forming in his throat. He looked down at his lap, gripping the sheets in his fists.

"She's gone. She took her own life many years ago. She was just a teenager. Apparently living with Ozai wasn't all she thought it would be. He was emotionally abusive and treated her like trash." Tears formed in his eyes. The tears that had been standing in Katara's eyes for most of his story finally spilled out.

"She was a miserable, tortured soul. After her death, I learned through her writing that she was abused, the way Ozai took advantage of her, the way he let his associates use her to satisfy their physical needs. It was unimaginable. And I wasn't there to protect her. I gave up on her and she couldn't handle it. So I'm to blame too."

"Zuko, it wasn't on you to take care of her. You didnt even know what was happening to her and you tried to reach out. You were just a child...a boy who had barely survived your own pain. Your father is to blame. And ultimately she chose her own path. I know you think you could've done more, but what would that have been?"

Zuko shook his head helplessly. He knew that logically Katara was right. Azula's death technically wasn't his fault. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he failed her. Truthfully, he would never stop feeling that way.

"I can't believe you had to go through that. I don't even know what to say." Katara spoke thickly through her tears. It pulled Zuko from the darkness in his mind and he felt another pang of guilt. This time it was for making this amazing woman cry...again

"I know it's a lot to take in. I understand if it's too much." He couldn't meet her gaze because of how overwhelmed she looked. To his surprise, she stood and slipped her arms around his neck, bringing him toward her. She tenderly stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head. He rested his head against her chest and the emotions that action brought up were hard to ignore. It felt protective and romantic at the same time. The embrace was, in a word: perfect. His eyes stung and his chest tightened, but he refused to let any tears fall. They stayed that way for a long moment before Katara broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Zuko. Please forgive me."

To his dismay, she looked away in distress, releasing her hold on him. "I'm so sorry for pressuring you to talk about this. I didn't understand and I didn't know...I was being incredibly selfish."

His breath caught in his throat as he sat slightly forward. He refused to let her go to that place.

"Katara, look at me." She did and her eyes were so clouded with pain that tears reappeared in his own.

"Don't do that. Don't ever apologize to me about that. I wanted to tell you and you have a right to know. I needed you to know, okay?"

She gave a slight nod but guilt was still etched in her features. He couldn't tolerate seeing it.

He reached up and placed his hand on the side of her face, stroking it gently. As he looked into her aquamarine eyes, he found himself wondering why she was even wasting her time, her sadness, and her tears on him. He was a fractured and flawed man. In that moment, he realized he really wasn't deserving of her affection and probably never would be. But, he wouldn't let that stop him from trying to rise to her level and give her back just a little piece of what she'd already given him.

"This was really hard to talk about and I've never told anyone this story. But now I can finally let it out and it's because you made it it safe to talk about. Thank you."

Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks and she nodded and smiled. This time her response was genuine and he felt a calm relief settle within him.

It was then that he brought her to his lips. He could feel the moisture on her cheeks from the tears she had just shed. Her lips were warm and supple, erasing away all of his tormented thoughts. He felt drunk with the desire to keep the kiss going and that's exactly what he intended to do.

The only thing that stopped him was the loud greeting of the new visitor who had just burst into his room.

"I figured I'd find you two in here making out!"

They pulled apart reluctantly and Zuko shook his head as Katara wiped at her damp cheeks with the back of her hand. Then he looked over into the bright blue eyes of the man who had just entered his room.

"Hey, Sokka."

"You look like you're feeling better today," he replied, clapping his hand down on Zuko's shoulder. Then he glanced between the pair in concern. "You two okay?"

"We're fine. We were just talking about some things." He looked into Katara's eyes and she smiled back gently.

"And I  _am_  feeling better. Katara's taking good care of me." He squeezed her hand.

"I bet she is! And judging from the looks of you two just now—"

"Sokka, don't even, okay?" Katara warned and he held up his hands in defense.

"Fine! I was just going to say it looks like your CPR technique has improved."

"Sokka!" she said, blushing as she swiped at him with her hand. He avoided her attempts to slap him and the entire exchange made Zuko chuckle.

"It looks like a party in here. And to think I wasn't invited. I would've brought some food!"

That voice. Zuko turned. "Uncle!"

Iroh approached the bed, placing his hand affectionately on his nephew's arm. Zuko smiled, relieved to see his uncle once again. In all the commotion he hadn't gotten the chance to let him know about the shooting, yet he still managed to show up at his bedside.

"How are you doing, Zuko?"

"I'm doing better. How did you know I was here?"

"Are you kidding? I can always tell when something's wrong with you. Plus, I had a bad feeling. I had to check on my favorite nephew."

"I'm your only nephew, "Zuko said as Iroh winked. Then, more seriously, "I'm glad you're here."

"And I'm glad you're okay." They smiled at each other. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I was still away when I first heard about what happened and it took me awhile to get back."

"It's okay. I know youve been gone for the past couple of months. But, you're here now and that's all that matters."

Then Zuko motioned to Katara.

"Uncle, I want you to meet Katara. Katara, Uncle Iroh."

"Katara, it's so nice to finally meet you! I've been hearing so much about you. You're even more beautiful than Zuko described."

Katara's face pinked as Iroh pulled her into a strong hug.

"I wanted to thank you for all of the great food and advice," she said to him and he bowed slightly.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad my nephew listened and shared it with you. Sometimes he can be stubborn."

Katara stifled a laugh as Zuko shook his head. "Uncle, please."

Then he pointed at Sokka. "And this is Katara's brother, Sokka."

Iroh shook hands with him and they grinned at each other.

"I'm glad to meet you. We have to look out for these two in case they get into any more trouble. What do you think?" Sokka asked and Iroh nodded sagely.

"Yes. They definitely need all the help they can get."

As the two men continued to talk about the couple as if they weren't there, Zuko and Katara smiled at each other. Zuko was happy to have everyone in the same place and, now that his uncle had met Katara, their relationship felt that much more real. As he watched Sokka and his uncle chat jovially while Katara sat next to him holding his hand and straightening his bed sheets, he felt peaceful. He still had a lot more to tell her about his family and his past, but it could wait. For now, he was content.

If nothing else, at least he was finally starting to feel like he was part of a real family again.

~o0o~

Zuko hobbled through his front door with his uncle in tow. After a week of monitoring in the hospital, his doctors had finally allowed him to go home.

Zuko had asked to be dropped at the front door, but wasn't surprised to find his uncle insisting on helping him settle in before Katara arrived. She was at the studio teaching a class but was going to come by later to spend a night or two with him and make sure he was able to get around.

"I brought over ingredients to make your favorite dish. I'll get started on it soon. Hopefully you're not too hungry to wait a bit."

"That sounds good, uncle." Zuko worked his way to the couch and lowered himself down, propping his crutches against the ottoman. Even though he was much better at getting around on them, he still hated them. He couldn't wait for the week to end so he could replace them with something less cumbersome.

He heard running water from the kitchen and knew his uncle had started the meal. He leaned back with his eyes closed, enjoying the familiarity of being back in his own space. Zuko then picked up his phone, noticing numerous texts and voicemail messages and sighed. News about the incident had gotten around and he had already been warned that his colleagues and business partners were clamoring to make sure he was okay and wish him well. He spent the next fifteen minutes responding to as many messages as he could before his uncle returned from the kitchen.

When he entered the room, Zuko set down his phone and accepted the glass of water and pain medication his uncle handed him. He hadn't realized it was time for his next dose but his leg was suddenly giving him a clear reminder.

"Thank you," Zuko said and Iroh nodded, sitting down across from him.

After a moment of silence, Iroh smiled slightly.

"I like Katara. She's a good match for you."

Zuko glanced up at him, smirking. "Oh? What makes you think that?"

"You are much more calm and relaxed when she's around. And, even with all that's happened, she's still sticking around. That has to be a good sign, right?"

Zuko chuckled. "Yeah." Then his gaze softened as he pictured her smiling face. "I've never felt this way with anyone else."

Iroh nodded. "I can tell. You look happy for the first time in years."

"I am."

"I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love."

As Zuko took in his uncle's words and thought about what had happened in the past few days, his smile faltered. Things had come so close to ending for him and the timing couldn't have been worse. For the first time in his life, he had more than just himself to live for.

"Uncle, I'm pretty sure the shooting had to do with Ozai."

Iroh nodded grimly. "It certainly looks that way."

"It was so surreal. I mean, we didn't hear a sound. I remember hearing a kind of whizzing sound just before I got hit but there was no gunshot or anything."

Iroh nodded. "Most likely a rifle with a silencer. That assassin meant business."

"I know! That's why I just can't shake the feeling that I shouldn't be here right now. The people after him don't tend to make mistakes."

His uncle stared down at his lap, his hands clenched together.

"Well, sometimes these things happen for a reason."

"Maybe. I just have a weird feeling about it."

"I understand."

Iroh squeezed his shoulders before getting to his feet.

"I have to go check on the food."

Zuko smiled at him with a quick nod. He was finally starting to feel hungry.

Iroh got up and hurried to the kitchen as Zuko stared after him. He was truly lucky to have his uncle in his life and hoped to have the chance to really show his appreciation one day.

Another one of his uncle's sayings came to mind: "There is nothing wrong with letting people who love you, help you." Zuko nodded to himself and settled back into the seat.

That's exactly what he planned to do.


	25. Chapter 25

"Sokka, I don't feel like doing this."

Zuko begrudgingly hobbled onto his porch and turned to lock his front door as Sokka rolled his eyes. The two men then slowly made their way to Sokka's car and Zuko was extremely perturbed that Sokka had to walk so slowly to keep pace with his halted gait.

"Come on, man. Katara's busy with rehearsals today and you've been sitting in your house for four days straight. She's starting to get worried and, frankly, so am I."

Zuko grumbled as he leaned heavily on his cane, having reached the car. Now that over two months had passed since the date of his injury, he finally had his walking boot removed but was still adjusting to his new apparatus.

He'd been spending a lot more time at home but what else could he do? He was barely able to walk without help these days. It was embarrassing. Katara had visited him almost every evening but he could tell by the subtle crease in her forehead and the way she unknowingly chewed at her lip that she was worried about him. That was really the only reason he'd agreed to this outing with Sokka. He hoped it would send the message that he wasn't drifting into a trauma-induced depression. At least he hoped he wasn't.

He gingerly lowered himself into the passenger seat and sighed heavily when he finally got himself into a comfortable position.

"And, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but that cane makes you look like an old man disguised as a young man trying to be cool. I'm still waiting for you to slip and call me a whippersnapper." Sokka looked more than a little disappointed and Zuko growled angrily.

"Hey, I'm not  _actually_  eighty! And how else am I supposed to take what you said? As a compliment?!" He frowned as he reached for the door handle. "That's it...I'm done. Let me out. I'm going back inside."

"Zuko, relax! We haven't even pulled out of the driveway yet. You know I'm just messing with you! You look fine. And you really should embrace that cane because my sister's loving this whole 'sexy invalid' thing you've got going on. Her words."

Zuko massaged his temples, frustration creeping in. "I seriously doubt that. Besides, who ever heard of a 'sexy invalid' anyway? That's not a thing."

"To her it is. She will not stop talking about how distinguished you look and how you have this debonair, regal appearance now. Ugh, it's so annoying."

Zuko felt heat instantly spread across his cheeks and neck. That last part actually  _did_  sound kind of like something she might say. But it was still utterly ridiculous.

"Yeah, okay. So you and your sister talk about how sexy her boyfriends are...sure thing, Sokka."

"Alright, fine. I have to be honest...I overheard her talking to Suki about it. Because she would never in a million years talk to me about something like that. But my point still stands. So just chill."

Zuko shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means what it means!"

"Dammit, Sokka, what the hell?!"

"Look, I promised Katara I'd get you out of the house. So we're out of the house. We'll find something to do, okay?"

Zuko suppressed a sigh as he glared out the window. He couldn't be mad at Sokka...he was just doing what any good big brother would do. Still, being treated like a helpless child was not high on his list of enjoyable ways to spend his day.

"Hey, look. I know you're not a weak little kid. I know that's what you think we think but it's not like that."

Zuko couldn't hide the surprised look on his face. Sokka was more perceptive than he let on. Zuko slumped back into the seat.

"I get that you guys are just trying to help but it makes me feel like a burden."

'I understand. You're not used to people caring about you. But we do and this is how we show it. So you're just going to have to deal with it."

Zuko shook his head but remained silent as he continued to gaze out the car window. He understood what Sokka was saying but it would take some getting used to. He was still trying to make sense of why Katara cared for him so much. Adding her whole family into the mix would take a lot of work.

Several minutes passed before Sokka spoke again. "Zuko? You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I think I found a place for us to hang out." He pulled into a parking space and Zuko finally noticed where they were.

"The park?"

"Yeah. Katara told me once you like to feed the ducks when you're depressed. And you are definitely super depressed right now so I figured maybe this will help snap you out of it."

Zuko eyed Sokka neutrally before reaching for the door handle. This wasn't his worst idea. "I don't have any bread."

Sokka grabbed a bag containing some scraps of bread and Zuko raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought you didn't know where we were going?"

"I didn't."

"So you just keep scraps of bread in your car?"

Sokka shoved his door open, groaning. "Look, I had some places in mind but hadn't settled on one yet. The park was one of those options so I brought bread just in case. Now, are you done with the line of questioning so we can go load up our feathered friends with some carbs?"

He and Sokka exited the car and walked down a winding path until they came to a clearing with a lake. A family of ducks was floating lazily near the edge of the water. The two men stood near the lake, but not close enough to scare away the ducks. Sokka silently handed the bread scraps to Zuko and he grabbed a handful. Almost immediately, Zuko found his mood lifting and he sighed in contentment. He glanced over at Sokka who looked bored and slightly disinterested. Then he turned back to the ducks, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Thanks, Sokka," he said simply and Sokka shrugged in acknowledgment.

"Don't mention it. Just make sure you tell me when you're feeling better so we can get the hell out of here and do something fun."

They gave each other a look and Zuko smirked as he turned his attention back to the ducks.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

~o0o~

"Sir, there's someone here to see you."

"Didn't I say, no interruptions? I'm busy!"

"But, sir-"

"No buts! If I have to tell you one more time-"

"Gahhh!"

Suddenly the doorman who had just spoken was thrown to the side and a familiar figure stood in his doorway. The aged man was heavy set, his hair gray, and his arms folded firmly across his chest. His golden eyes, eerily familiar golden eyes, glared contemptuously across the room.

Ozai fought to maintain a neutral gaze but was admittedly shocked to see this ghost of a relative. His lips curled into a sneer as his eyes narrowed. "Well, to what do I owe this pleasure, brother?"

Iroh sauntered into the room, his arms unfolding and his fingers intertwining behind his back. "Ozai. It looks like your little game of hide and seek worked out for you. Somehow you're still alive."

Ozai's sneer faltered just slightly but he fought to maintain it. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Iroh nodded, shrugging dismissively. "Okay. Well play dumb if you like. But I know you've been laying low to avoid getting killed. You do this every time. It's a wonder they haven't figured out your pattern by now."

Ozai frowned, his lips pursing into a thin line. "You don't know what you're talking about. And you can't prove a thing."

Iroh chuckled, as he shook his head. "You're right. I can't prove a thing. But I don't need to. It's only a matter of time before everything comes to a head."

Ozai growled. "Why are you here?"

"Zuko was shot a while ago. Do you know anything about that?"

Ozai sighed. "Why would I?"

"The last time he was injured, it had to do with you."

"It's a coincidence."

Iroh nodded. "A coincidence indeed."

After a brief pause, Ozai looked at him inquisitively. "Is he dead?"

Iroh shot him a pointed glare. "Thankfully, no. His life was...miraculously spared."

The two men engaged in a glaring contest until Ozai smirked. "You intervened, didn't you, Iroh?"

Iroh looked away as he turned his back on Ozai. "That's not what's important. All that matters is that Zuko is alive, no thanks to you and your corruption."

"Tell me, did you have some idiots tailing my weakling of a son? He can't even keep himself from being nearly killed."

Iroh wheeled around, finally showing anger for the first time. "I did what I had to do to protect him! Because no one else will!"

"What do you want, a medal of honor? Get over yourself." Ozai then chuckled. "So, did your protection plan involve him getting injured?"

Iroh frowned. "That was an unfortunate miscalculation. The mission was still successful and my people neutralized the threat. But you should be more worried about the fact that an old man managed to take down the six so-called guards you have out there."

Ozai chuckled. "Old man...ha! We all know you still have some fight left in you."

Ozai's momentary calm expression shifted into something more menacing. "Enough chit chat. I have business to attend to so, if you said what you wanted to say, leave."

"Fair enough. But this is your last warning. If Zuko's life becomes endangered again and I find out you're involved, I will personally make sure it never happens again."

Ozai then stood directly over his brother his tall, muscular frame towering over Iroh. Iroh glared up at him evenly, seemingly unphased by the attempt at intimidation.

"I don't appreciate being threatened, Iroh."

Then he backed up, a sinister grin appearing on his face. "Now leave."

"Gladly. But remember: you've been warned." Without another word, Iroh turned and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Ozai slammed the door shut.

He angrily shoved several stacks of paper off his desk, and watched them flutter to the floor. He wanted to throw something but refused to risk damaging any of his own things.

Ozai dropped down into his chair, frustration starting to creep in. With all his prattling on, Iroh had a point. He would talk to Lee after the trip and have arrangements made to replace every single guard in his compound. It shouldn't have been that easy for anyone to just walk into his office, even someone as well trained as Iroh.

He picked up his phone then, and dialed a number. After a moment he spoke.

"They made the attempt on Zuko. Coast is clear for the moment. Proceed as planned."

Then he hung up, grabbed his suit jacket, and headed for the door. He came across one of his fallen guards right outside his doorway. He kicked the man hard in the ribs. The crumpled form on the floor emitted a loud groan.

"Get out of my way! Oh, and you're fired, you piece of shit!" He eyed the other men littered throughout the hallway. "That goes for all of you! None of you had better still be here when I get back!"

Then he stormed out of the building and into a waiting car. As soon as he was seated, the car sped away.


	26. Chapter 26

Katara was excited. The show had gone off without any problems so far. The all-star performers had presented their signature pieces to perfection and gotten great reactions from the audience.

When the night was coming to an end and it was time for she and Zuko to perform, she was ready. Normally, she would have been nervous, but they had been through so much in the past few months. Dancing in front of thousands of audience members felt like a walk in the park in comparison.

Her romantic relationship with Zuko had been so great thus far that she was worried it couldn't be real. She kept waiting for the moment when Mai would reappear and demand him back. She kept expecting a phone call or text message from Zuko finally saying he'd made a mistake and was leaving her. She kept wondering if the day would come when she would wake up and find her feelings for him gone.

All of her worst-case scenarios had yet to happen and most likely wouldn't ever happen. She knew as much within her heart and had been told numerous times by Suki that she was only creating these fears as a way to protect herself. With each passing day, it became more and more apparent that she no longer needed that kind of protection.

She slightly shook her head, as if to clear it of her own worries. This wasn't the time to be dwelling on things that were imaginary. She had work to do.

She'd disappeared into the dressing room to be alone and go over her moves in her head. She absently clutched her mother's necklace between her fingers and let the images of her movements flood her consciousness. Worries were shoved to the very back of her awareness and calm settled within her body. Just then, a knock sounded at the door, abruptly pulling her from her thoughts. She pulled the door open to see Zuko standing there. A smile came to his face and he motioned toward the stage.

"They sent me to come get you. I guess it's time." Then his eyes traveled up and down her form before landing back on her eyes. "You look amazing."

Katara's face flushed as she grinned and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Thank you. Ready?"

He nodded in reply. She grabbed his hand and led him away from her dressing room and directly on stage.

He'd recovered remarkably well from the shooting and only had an occasional limp to show for it. The doctor's said it would most likely go away over time, but Katara didn't care. As long as he was alive, she was happy.

She hadn't planned on walking out with him hand in hand, but it was the perfect way to enter. The crowd clapped loudly at seeing them walk in together and after a quick bow, Zuko made his way to the piano while Katara got into her opening stance.

They glanced at each other and the look they shared was so tender and deep that Katara got lost for a moment. Then Zuko's mouth turned into his signature smirk and she knew it was time. The music began and she threw herself into the dance.

~o0o~

"Quit hogging all the grub!" Toph shouted angrily, her command directed at Sokka.

"Hey, I got it first!"

The two friends battled back and forth over their food while everyone else at the table talked and laughed. Within minutes, Sokka and Toph had agreed on how to divide the food and continued eating.

Katara looked around at all the smiling faces and felt her eyes mist over. She couldn't believe everyone had made it back for the show. She watched as her dad and Uncle Iroh shared stories from their time in the Air Force. Aang and Sokka talked animatedly about one of their favorite television shows. She also noticed Suki and Toph being forced to listen to one of Ty Lee's many stories about her time as a gymnast in childhood. Suki was engrossed by her story while Toph sighed and continued to cram food into her mouth.

Katara noticed a shiny glint around Toph's neck and furrowed her eyebrows. She had never known the girl to wear jewelry. Even though most of the necklace was tucked into her shirt, Katara could clearly see it.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Zuko slipped a hand onto her leg.

"What's up? Not enjoying dinner?"

"I'm fine and the food is great," she assured him. Then she leaned in close to him.

"You see that necklace Toph's wearing?" she whispered. He nodded. "I have to find out why she's wearing it."

Zuko glanced at her conspiratorially. Then, without hesitation he blurted out, "Hey, Toph. What's that around your neck?"

The entire table went silent as everyone turned toward the young woman who was now blushing madly. Aang also turned bright red and Katara's eyebrows rose in excitement. She hadn't wanted to ask the question so bluntly but she'd gotten the reaction she hoped for.

"I knew it was more than just a simple necklace! You never wear jewelry." Katara exclaimed and Suki chimed in.

"She's right! Is it from Aang?"

The couple blushed even more deeply and looked down at the table.

Sokka sighed in exasperation. "What's with you two? Just show us the stupid necklace already so I can finish my food!"

Aang and Toph glanced at each other and nodded. Toph then gently slid the chain out from under her shirt.

"Fine, you idiots. You wanna see it so bad? Here it is!"

When the entire necklace was lying against her clavicle, everyone gasped. Instead of a normal charm, a gold band encrusted in diamonds hung from the necklace.

"Toph, it's beautiful," Katara breathed and Sokka clapped Aang on the back.

"Good job, man! I just hope you haven't set the bar too high for when you propose because that's one serious ring!"

Iroh cringed and Hakoda shook his head. Katara raised a questioning eyebrow at their behavior, then slid her gaze back over to Aang and Toph. They were smiling gently at each other, their blushes gone, and then Aang took her hand.

It finally dawned on Katara what that look meant, but Zuko seemed to be more perceptive than most of the group.

''Sokka, I think that  _is_  the ring," Zuko said carefully.

Sokka just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression as Suki and Ty Lee began to squeal in excitement.

"Huh?" he said but Katara broke in before anyone could answer.

"You two got engaged, didn't you?"

After a brief pause, Aang replied sheepishly, "Yeah." The entire table erupted in excited cheers.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Sokka said, still trying to process the information as everyone went over to hug the couple.

"I proposed just before we flew out for the show, " Aang explained, trying to talk over Uncle Iroh's bone-crushing embrace.

"I just love that you're wearing the ring as a necklace, Toph," Suki said gazing at the diamonds as they glinted in the light.

"Yeah, I told twinkle toes I don't want one of those girly solitaire rings. They're too pointy and would only get in my way. I also didn't want something stuck on my finger to annoy me."

"So, we decided on this." Aang finished. "I got her to agree to at least let me put the ring on her finger at the ceremony but she can put it back on the necklace after that."

"Where did you propose?" Hakoda asked and Aang smiled.

"It was at the end of the first show I choreographed a couple weeks ago. During the curtain call, everyone left the stage except me and I called her up. It took some coaxing, but we got her up there. Someone had given me flowers that we pretended were for me but I gave them to her along with the ring once she finally got up there. My goal was to embarrass her as much as possible."

"Whatever, Twinkle Toes," she said, trying to sound grumpy but failing. A small smile crossed her lips.

"Ah, what an amazing show of love," Uncle Iroh said.

"It's all so romantic!" Suki exclaimed and the rest of the table chimed in with similar responses.

As Suki continued to gaze at the ring with longing, Katara eyed her brother who seemed to be avoiding everyone's gaze and pushing his food around on his plate.

"Thanks a lot, Aang. You made the rest of us look bad before we even had a chance. Am I right, Zuko?"

The composer's eyes went wide as Katara blushed. Hakoda shot a glance at his daughter's boyfriend and narrowed his eyes slightly, which prompted Zuko to swallow hard.

Suki then nudged Sokka as she rolled her eyes."Yeah, right. Like you've been thinking about proposing."

Sokka paled slightly as he chuckled. "Heh, right as always, Suki."

Everyone else at the table glanced at Sokka with pained expressions as Suki returned to her meal. It was clear enough to all of them that he had given great thought to proposing to her but that fact was lost on Suki.

"So, how's the choreography going?" Katara asked Aang in an attempt to shift the conversation away from the topics of engagements and weddings.

Aang, Toph, and Sokka seemed to all sigh in relief. As Aang spoke animatedly about his experiences overseas, Zuko slipped an arm around Katara's waist. She looked up into his eyes and he gave her a quick squeeze. She smiled and he brushed his lips against her forehead. Then they parted and continued their meal.

~o0o~

Zuko pulled away from Katara's kiss and released a breath. It was getting harder and harder for him to control himself around her but he didn't mind the anticipation. He could sense her experiencing the same thing he was.

"Oh, my..." Katara breathed. Zuko stroked her jaw, gazing at her full, pink lips. If he had his way, he would never stop kissing them.

"Too much? "

She shook her head." No, not at all. "

"Okay. I want you to feel comfortable."

"I do. Don't worry. "

She pressed one more tender kiss to his lips and smiled. Then they embraced and Zuko felt his chest tighten. Never had he felt such strong romantic feelings for someone. And never had he felt so connected to others as he felt to her friends and family. Even with her dad trying to make him sweat and her brother giving him a hard time, he was happy and at peace.

He thought back to dinner only a few hours before and the way Aang and Toph had looked at each other. The only person he could picture getting to that place with was Katara.

He nestled his head into the crook of her neck and slipped his hands down to her waist. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple.

"I wish you could stay here tonight," he murmured and she chuckled.

"I know. If I didn't have to be at the studio at dawn to help the kids prepare for this audition, I would."

He couldn't help the ache that settled within him knowing she would be leaving soon. But he did understand her situation.

"I'll miss you," she said gazing deeply into his golden eyes. "Call me tomorrow?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll call you before you make it down the street."

She smiled and stroked the rough flesh of his scar. Then she gently kissed it. Part of him still had the involuntary urge to flinch away when she did that, but the feeling of warmth and calm that came with her touch was steadily taking over. He hoped to keep that feeling going.

"Hey, so I'll be done by 11:00 am tomorrow. Want to meet up?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Actually, Uncle Iroh is coming by to cook brunch. He asked me to invite you over. Is that okay?"

She beamed. "Absolutely. I'll make sure to bring a change of clothes to work."

They stood together for a long moment, face to face, before Katara suddenly embraced him. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and he realized she was having just as much difficulty leaving as he was letting her go. He gently stroked her back as he wrapped her up in his arms. This was where he wanted her to stay. But, before long, she pulled away and forced a smile.

"Okay. Time for me to go now."

"Yeah, I know," came his dejected reply.

"It's okay. We'll see each other again tomorrow." She cupped his cheek and he couldn't help but smile. Then he grasped her hand and reluctantly headed outside to walk her to her car.

Moments later, as he re-entered his house and locked up for the night, he sighed. The space felt so empty and cold without her there. He couldn't wait until things calmed down and they had more time to themselves.

But for now, the memory of every stolen kiss and tender caress would have to be enough until she was back in his arms again.


	27. Chapter 27

Katara was a little anxious. Zuko knew she didn't love surprises, yet he was being very mysterious about their current destination. He said they were going to see someone special but that was it.

She glanced over at him as he drove and he looked uncomfortable. He had a death grip on the steering wheel and his jaw was clenching and unclenching steadily. She couldn't help the worry that invaded her features. She didn't like seeing him this keyed up.

"Zuko?" she said, tentatively placing her hand on his leg. He seemed to startle from his thoughts and looked at her as he placed his hand over hers.

"What's up?"

"Is everything okay? You look tense."

He laced his fingers through hers and brought the back of her hand to his lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm fine. I'm just anxious to get there."

"You never actually told me where we're going."

"I know. I promise we'll be there soon. I'll explain everything then."

She nodded silently but still felt her worry rise. They drove quietly for several minutes, music floating around them from the car speakers. Zuko still clutched her hand, his thumb softly stroking her knuckles.

He finally pulled into a parking spot in front of a building. It was red brick and loomed large among the other smaller structures. The surrounding landscape was well manicured with lush, green shrubbery and trees in full bloom. The entrance was grand with large pillars made of white stone and floor to ceiling windows. It almost looked like an upscale hotel to Katara.

"We're here." Zuko announced, shifting the car into park.

"New Horizons Assisted Living…" Katara read the sign above the archway and then locked eyes with her boyfriend. "Zuko, who lives here?"

He gave a slight pause, then he spoke his next words quietly, "My mom."

Katara gasped, her heart rate increasing rapidly.

"Your mom?" Her eyebrows then drew together in concern. She couldn't believe he was planning to introduce her to his  _mom_. "Zuko, are you sure about this?"

He gazed at her, his expression softening. "I am. I've already talked to her about you. She's known about you since we met at the auditions for the show, actually." His cheeks reddened.

Katara squeezed his hand, tears springing to her eyes. She'd been so wrong about him all those months ago. Every day she regretted pushing him out her life back then.

"Why is she here? Is she..."

Zuko shook his head. "She's not sick. But she is disabled." He paused and she smiled encouragingly. She could sense he was about to share something very close to his heart.

"Remember when I was telling you about how she and I lived together after the divorce? "

Katara nodded silently. She didn't want to speak for fear of tainting the moment.

"Well, that was probably one of my happiest memories. We were finally at peace. Uncle Iroh came to visit often and we barely had a care in the world."

His eyes suddenly clouded with pain and Katara felt a lump forming in her throat. How much more trauma could he possibly have gone through? He'd already had more than his fair share with his ex, his sister, his father, and his own injury. It wasn't fair.

"It was like any other day. I went to school and I expected my mom to pick me up afterward like she always did. This particular day, my uncle came instead. He looked so upset and I instantly knew something wasn't right. On the way home, he explained that my mom had disappeared."

Zuko paused, as if trying to regain his voice and Katara squeezed his hand in both of hers. When he looked up, his eyes were red rimmed and shining with unshed tears.

"At the time, we didn't know what happened to her. Uncle raised me from then on, but I never really got over that. He pulled me out of school and homeschooled me for a while. I think he was worried I couldn't handle life anymore. On the surface, I was angry and hurt that she could leave me like that. But, deep down, I...I just...I really missed my mom."

He squeezed his eyes shut and looked away. Katara began to cry silently then, unable to hold back her emotions anymore. She instantly connected to his feelings in that moment as if they were her own.

"It's okay. I know it hurts." she choked out and he nodded, his own tears finally spilling over. Katara gently swiped them away with her thumb. She kept her hand against his cheek and he placed his hand on top of hers, curling his fingers around her smaller ones. He seemed to gather strength from her touch because he sighed and continued.

"I went through all of high school and some of college before I found out where she was. She'd been taken to a hospital with a traumatic brain injury. The doctors took x-rays and ran tests to try to figure out how it happened. They think she had some sort of an accident that involved head trauma."

His eyes narrowed.

"I looked into it more and, with the help of my uncle, we think we've pieced it together. Based on people we talked to who used to be in Ozai's inner circle and our own research into his documents, it looks like he sent her away after she disrespected him at the hospital. Once she was out of the country, she was off the grid for a while but resurfaced when she ended up in a foreign hospital after a motor vehicle accident. There were bullet holes in the vehicle that was transporting her but authorities never pinned down the attacker."

"You think it was your dad." Katara stated, seemingly reading his mind, and he nodded.

"I don't think he actually shot at her himself but he definitely was involved. He likes to have others do his dirty work and he doesn't care who gets hurt in the process."

He sighed, looking down. "Anyway, they transported her back to the states and contacted her next of kin...me. When I got there, I found she'd lost her memory and her ability to talk. So she couldn't really communicate well and...she didn't remember me."

Katara inhaled sharply at his words. How heartbreaking it must it have been for him to finally find his mother only to discover she didn't even know who he was.

"Does she remember you now?"

Zuko shook his head. "No but she's been showing some signs that she might. In the meantime, I found the best facility in town for her to live in and I visit her every week. She seems to understand that I'm more than a stranger. The nurses said she shows the most emotion when I visit."

"That's great. It's a good sign." Katara smiled again and he nodded.

After a moment, he locked eyes with her.

"I want you to know that it's okay if you don't want to do this today. I shouldn't have sprung this on you suddenly. I guess I was worried I'd lose my nerve if we discussed it beforehand. If you're not comfortable, you can stay here and wait for me to come back."

She shook her head vehemently. "Zuko, I'm honored that you want me to meet her. I just hope she isn't upset by me intruding on her visit with you."

Now it was his turn to shake his head. "I've told her I would like for you two to meet so I don't think she'll be mad."

"What should I call her?"

"Ursa. That's her first name. She prefers that."

Katara nodded. "Okay. Well, are you ready?"

Zuko released a breath. "Yeah. Let's go."

They gazed into each other's eyes and shared a one more kiss before exiting the car and walking through the parking lot hand in hand.

~o0o~

Katara couldn't help the nervousness that crept into her stomach as she walked with Zuko through the quiet building. The inside looked even more grand than the outside. Hardwood flooring and decorative tile adorned the walkways. Plush furniture including benches and chairs dotted the front waiting area. Ornate crystal chandeliers hung from the vaulted ceilings. Katara couldn't believe how beautiful and upscale everything looked.

They entered an elevator and she clutched Zuko's hand firmly. She glanced at him and saw the same unease she was feeling in his golden eyes. He then led her off the elevator and down several corridors. When they arrived at a reception desk, he signed in, showing his ID. He wrote that he had a guest and had Katara sign her name. The nurse smiled and cast a knowing look at Zuko.

"She's sitting out in the garden, waiting for you."

Zuko nodded giving her a quick smile. Then he walked with Katara down a few flights of stairs and outside.

She'd never seen such a beautiful place in the city. The grass was bright green and freshly cut with walking paths and trails throughout. The scent of blooming flowers wafted in the breeze. Water features were placed near benches and covered lounging areas were occupied by residents and guests alike.

Katara noticed other residents milling around but one caught her eye immediately. The woman sat with her profile facing them. Her eyes were cast downward at the pond in front of her. She gently tossed small bread crumbs to the ducks swimming lazily nearby. Her long, black hair spilled down her back and swayed in the breeze. Her skin tone and hair color perfectly matched Zuko's.

Katara was instantly reminded of how Zuko also enjoyed feeding the ducks and realized it must've been something they did together when he was young. The idea of them sharing such a sweet connection made her breath catch in her throat and her eyelids sting.

"Zuko, she's beautiful." Katara murmured and he nodded, smiling.

"Let me go say hi and I'll call you over." He tenderly kissed her cheek and then headed toward his mom.

He placed his hand on his mother's shoulder as he greeted her and took a seat beside her. Her face lit up when she saw him and Katara couldn't help but grin as they embraced. He looked so happy in that moment. His mother took his hand as he spoke in hushed tones and then he motioned to Katara. His mother had a look of childlike curiosity as she turned to face Katara and immediately Katara's heart rate increased. A pit formed in her stomach but she tried her best to smile warmly.

What if his mother hated her? What if this woman, who Zuko had worked so hard to reconnect with, despised her? That would put them both in an awkward position.

Just as she was about to go off on a negative train of thought, Zuko waved her over. She released a deep breath and smoothed her clothing before moving. As she approached the pair, Zuko shifted so that she could sit on the other side of them. His mother gazed at Katara with an awestruck expression as Katara continued to smile. Looking into her eyes was like looking into Zuko's and it calmed her.

"Hi, I'm Katara. I'm Zuko's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you, Ursa." She spoke gently, unsure of whether or not she was doing any of this right. Zuko gave her a quick nod from behind his mom's shoulder and Katara felt more of her nervousness fade.

After another silent moment, Ursa broke into a smile, her eyes filling with tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around Katara. Stunned, Katara's eyes widened but she quickly returned the hug. She glanced at Zuko who looked even more surprised than she felt. His mouth was even hanging open. But then his expression softened and the same emotion Katara had just seen in Ursa's eyes appeared in Zuko's.

They all sat together on the bench feeding the ducks as Zuko talked about what had been going on in the last week. Ursa never released Katara's hand as they sat and visited. Occasionally she would nod her head and smile. It seemed she was very attentive to her son.

Finally, it was time to leave. A nurse walked up to take Ursa to her speech therapy session. She seemed a bit disappointed but still looked pleased as she prepared to leave. She gave them both firm hugs and then squeezed Zuko's hand. He kissed her cheek saying, "Bye, Mom," before she disappeared inside of the building.

As soon as she was gone, Zuko pulled Katara into one of the strongest hugs he'd ever given her. His arms squeezed her middle and he buried his face into her neck. Katara wrapped her arms around him. She was caught off guard by the contact but enjoyed every moment.

"Well, do you think she likes me?" Katara asked uncertainly.

Zuko pulled away, his lips curling into a grin. "Are you serious?! Of course she does! She has never hugged anyone other than me and it took several visits to get to that point. She wouldn't even let go of your hand the entire time. I've never seen her do that before!"

The joy in his eyes and voice was infectious and she hadn't really seen it to this level since the night they'd agreed to be together. She sighed with relief and grinned.

As they pulled apart and headed for the exit, Katara grasped his hand.

"I know you said she doesn't remember you, but she acts like she does. I mean, she's so affectionate. And, when you called her Mom, she smiled."

Zuko nodded, a slightly pained expression surfacing on his face. Katara immediately wished she hadn't brought the subject up.

"My mom was always nurturing to everyone. I remember the few times I had friends over, she would treat them like her own children." He paused."Honestly, it took her a while to tolerate me calling her Mom. At first, it upset her, so I stopped. But in the last few weeks, she's warmed up. She's come a long way. So, even if all I am to her is a nice young man who visits often and brings her gifts, I'll take it."

She stopped walking then, pulling him to a standstill with her. Her eyes searched his and, through the pain etched in them, she saw a glimmer of hope. She placed both hands on the sides of his face, forcing him into deeper eye contact. She chose her next words carefully.

"I truly believe you're more to her than that. You can't see it, but it's obvious to anyone who sees you two together. It shows. Hopefully one day soon she'll be able to show it to you."

She loved how she could see his emotions shift before her eyes. The hurt she'd just observed became something more tender and peaceful.

He cared so deeply, more than anyone else would ever know. She now understood that he'd learned to hide and pretend over the years in order to protect himself. But the fact that he trusted her with all of his feelings, even the ones that weren't pretty, made her care for him even more.

"Yeah," he said quietly. She released her hold on him but maintained eye contact until he leaned in and kissed her forehead. When he pulled away, he gave her a rare wide smile. "Thank you." Her heart almost leapt out of her chest and she grinned back.

As they continued to walk toward his car, Katara couldn't help but sigh happily. Meeting Ursa was going to be a big highlight for her for a long time. She thought fleetingly of her own mother and felt tears in the corners of her eyes. Even though he would never get to meet her mom, she couldn't help but feel her all around and within her. Somehow she knew her mom was happy.

It wasn't until they were in the elevator again that Zuko looked at her. His peaceful expression immediately shifted to concern as he saw a tear spill down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong? Katara?" He placed both hands on her shoulders and she shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She smiled gently but the worried look in Zuko's eyes told her he didn't quite believe her.

He caressed her cheek, catching a fallen tear with his thumb. Realization was in his eyes. "It's your mom, isn't it? I didn't even think about the fact that doing this would bring back memories of her. I'm so sorry."

"It's not exactly like that. I was thinking of her but not in sadness. I really wish you could meet her and yet I feel her all around me...even  _in_  me sometimes. So she's here. The thought made me happy, actually."

He slipped his arms around her waist and squeezed.

"I know I can't meet your mom in person but I feel like I know her. She's in you and I believe she's proud of you."

Katara leaned in for a hug and he wrapped her up tightly.

"Thanks for bringing me today. I still can't believe I got to meet your mom." She grinned up at him and he chuckled.

"She'll want to see you again. In fact, she may be disappointed if I ever come here without you. Are you up for that?"

Katara grinned. "Definitely."

The elevator had finally stopped and they exited, waving to the staff on the way out of the building. As they stepped back out into the sunlight, their fingers automatically intertwined and Katara couldn't help smiling. She and Zuko had taken things to the next level with today's visit with his mom and Katara couldn't be happier. She looked forward to getting to know this amazing woman better and getting closer to Zuko in the process.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys and gals. We have finally arrived at the end of this story. I still can't believe how much work it was to rewrite this bad boy...at times I felt like I was writing an entirely new fic! Anyway, I'm not going to drone on and on here because I will add another little note at the end as a wrap up. But, I truly hope you all enjoy this final chapter. I am very much hoping that it is a fitting end to this story.
> 
> That's all for now. Please enjoy and I'll see ya on the other side! :)

 

The doors buzzed open and he heard the tapping of feet as the officers walked on the concrete floor. Jet occupied the only chair in the observation room. A large mirrored window was the only thing in sight.

This was not where he had pictured himself ending up. Four months ago, Katara had left him and his best friend had abandoned him. It was because of them he'd ended up this way.

_You left her and Duke has tried to visit you multiple times. You pushed them both away. It's your own fault you ended up this way._

"Shut up," he muttered, placing his hands on his head and grabbing two fistfuls of his hair. That voice was always nagging at him, agitating him and spouting lies. He just wished there was a way to turn it off.

Why hadn't she just listened and come back to him? Back then when he left, he'd just needed space. Things were getting too serious too fast. Why didn't she understand that? And, at least he'd come back. Some guys would have never thought about giving things a second chance.

Now she was with that musician bastard, letting him do God knows what to her. Just the idea of him touching her and kissing her, seeing parts of her no one else should see, infuriated him.

Jet felt his body temperature rising. He couldn't believe none of his plans had worked. He was sure talking to Katara alone in the hotel would be the best move. Yes, getting drunk first hadn't been the smartest idea, but he had let his nerves take over. She didn't have to go and file a restraining order against him. Her stupid friends and idiot brother had poisoned her against him.

And then, as soon as he found out she was planning to reunite with that jerk, he knew he had to take more drastic measures. He was sure getting her alone with him would give them a chance to talk. But there was no way she would just willingly agree to come with him. So he had to get creative.

Nothing had worked out the way he planned. And now he was behind bars, as far away from her as he could possibly get. By the time he ever saw the light of day again, she would be married to that guy and they'd be humping like jackrabbits every chance they got.

_Don't forget, he'll probably put a couple of babies in her, too. And you'll still be here._

Jet clenched his fists harder, shaking his head back and forth. "No…"

_Oh, yes. Their kids will be perfect little musicians or dancers or some shit. She'll live happily ever after all because you're a crazy asshole who couldn't take no for an answer. I hope you enjoy your life in this hell you created._

"Didn't I say shut up!? Just shut the hell up! I can't take it anymore!"

Jet jumped to his feet and shouted as he grabbed the chair he was sitting in and threw it across the room.

"Dr. Strong! Paging Dr. Strong!" a voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

Jet suddenly lunged forward and banged on the glass, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"It's not my fault! Let me out of here! I just needed her to understand! This isn't fair! I know you're out there! Just let me go!"

Tears streamed down his face as he collapsed in a heap and the group watching him shook their heads. Doors were thrown open and a large group of officers swarmed the room.

"What happened here?" an officer asked, appearing from behind two men and a woman in the observation room.

"The inmate appears to be unstable. Please escort him back to isolation. He will need a thorough mental health evaluation and it's our recommendation that he remain in solitary confinement until he is no longer a danger to himself or others. Please notify the warden," came one reply.

The officer nodded, disappearing from the room.

"He's deteriorating," a somber voice said, peering sadly at the dark haired young man sobbing on the floor. "He's having a psychotic break right before our eyes."

"This is exactly why we requested an observation room for him. We had a feeling this might happen. He's been displaying odd, erratic behavior for the past few days," another voice chimed in. Both people nodded at each other, taking notes on clipboards.

"Do you think this will help pad the case for an early release? Can we use the insanity plea to knock down some of the charges and reduce his time?" A third voice now spoke.

"I mean, clearly this guy's guilty but, as his lawyer, I have to try to do something. And you two are the experts here. I'm not a psychologist, but he looks completely unstable to me."

"He is, but we don't know if he was when he committed the crimes. It's a hard thing to prove with no history of trauma, mental health treatment or medication prescriptions," the first person answered.

"Besides, isn't it a little late for that? You're the one who advised him to plead guilty and accept a lesser charge. If you wanted an insanity plea, you should have gone after it from the start." The second doctor sounded irritated and the lawyer wheeled around to face him.

"Hey, you just slow down a second, okay? He wasn't acting like this when I first met him or I obviously would have. I went for the best option I had based on the information presented at the time."

He sighed in frustration crossing his arms.

"Either way, this guy's screwed. I did what I could. You two can see him again once he's out of medical."

Meanwhile, the team of officers had surrounded Jet while a nursing assistant sedated him. Soon he slumped into their arms, a blank look on his face. He was placed in a wheelchair, restrained, and taken away.

~o0o~

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for that vacation, Lee?"

"No, sir."

Ozai saw the eyebrow raise from his assistant.

Lee had been such an annoyance this trip. When Ozai didn't want him around he was there, when he needed him, it took hours to find him. If he hadn't been so intent on enjoying his time off, Lee would've been done. Ozai's options were getting slim but he still had them. He'd see how the man acted in the next couple of days and re-assess the situation. Still, he wanted to get to the bottom of his strange behavior.

"Is there a problem?" Ozai questioned his assistant gruffly.

"Not at all. I'm only here to serve." Lee's jaw clenched.

Ozai gave him a small smile. "You're right. You're here to ensure my safety until we get back to work. That's all you're good for."

At least he knew his place.

Lee nodded curtly but remained quiet. Ozai took another sip of his drink as he gazed out the window of his private jet. He still had a lot of work to do but going into hiding had been a necessary evil. Even though he was behind on his plan to take down his biggest threat, at least he was still in the game.

"We'll be landing shortly. Please prepare accordingly," the captain's voice came over the loudspeaker. Ozai fastened his seatbelt and within moments, the jet touched down on the private runway.

He stood impatiently, waiting for the flight crew to grab his bags. He even managed a grunt in the pilot's general direction as he disembarked. Lee followed close behind, a tight-lipped expression on his face.

The moment Ozai stepped out onto the top of the staircase, he spotted uniformed officers and some suited detectives completely surrounding the aircraft. He started to turn back toward the inside of the plane when he felt the barrel of a gun at the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it. Please, make your way down the stairs," Lee paused and then added, " _Sir_."

Ozai's blood began to boil.

"Lee, what's the meaning of this?"

The pair walked slowly down the stairs as Lee continued to press the firearm against him.

"You seem surprised. What do you expect when you treat everyone in your inner circle like garbage and pay us next to nothing? Then you turn around and put your trust in those same people who despise you. What a joke."

"How dare you—"

"No! How dare you! Now, shut up. You've talked enough."

Ozai was about to make a move when he took in the scene. His one firearm was down by his ankle and automatic weapons surrounded him. He was trapped. Better to go out fighting than get captured like some weak, stupid animal.

"Don't take another step or I'll shoot! " One of the officers cautiously advanced.

"I'd like to see you try." Ozai growled, lunging forward off of the steps while he reached for his weapon.

Shots rang out and Ozai fell to the ground, hit in one leg and also in the arm. No matter how many times it happened, he could never prepare himself for that amount of pain. He gritted his teeth, trying to move.

"I didn't shoot to kill but all I need is a reason." One officer came closer to Ozai with his gun drawn. Another man moved to back that officer up.

"First, I'll sue your miserable hide for everything you have. Then I'll kill you!" Ozai fumed.

"Good luck with that." Lee quipped.

"You would be nothing if it weren't for me. You hear me?! Nothing!"

An ambulance was on the scene and Ozai was being tended to. Only one wound appeared to be serious.

Lee turned and looked Ozai dead in the eye.

"I've been your loyal assistant for years. I've given up having my own life to ensure the safety of yours. Put up with so much of your shit and you've never once acknowledged that."

"So what? Grow up and be a man! "Ozai shouted.

"No doubt you said the same thing to your son. I'm sure he's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"You piece of shit! He's lucky to have been born to someone like me!"

"Sir, if you make another outburst I'll have to restrain you," a paramedic interjected.

"Do you know who I am? " Ozai yelled at the man.

"I don't care. You have multiple gunshot wounds. " The man shoved him down. "You might have a death wish but I haven't lost anyone all month. Now, stop moving."

Lee lowered his gun and continued.

"I was approached by our friends here and asked to blow the whistle on your drug trafficking activities. My first instinct was to say no. But then they told me what I would get in return. I finally realized that years of service to someone like you was hardly worth it. They convinced me to take my talents elsewhere and I agreed with them. So, here we are."

A pair of detectives came up to the men. One cuffed Ozai while the other read him his rights.

"You're a dead man, Lee. No one rats on me and lives to tell about it."

One of the detectives chimed in. "You might want to consider that right to remain silent—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ozai yelled.

Lee shook his head, holstering his gun and smirking. "Let's face it; you're not killing anyone. The reality is you still owe a lot of money to a lot of people for all those deals that fell through. I was there, remember? I'm the one who's been cleaning up all of your messes for the past five years. Being thrown in prison for life might actually be the only way you aren't killed. In fact, you should probably be thanking me."

Ozai growled in anger and lunged at Lee, but he was pulled back to the gurney by the paramedics and restrained. They carted him into the ambulance.

He had been a fool to trust any man. Lee was right about that. He would get his revenge one day, though. Even behind bars he had his ways of getting things done.

Ozai peered at Lee one last time, his eyes angry slits. "You're dead! You hear me?! Dead!"

Before he had a chance to see Lee's response, the ambulance doors slammed shut and sirens were all he heard.

~o0o~

Katara parked in Zuko's driveway, releasing a breath. She hadn't planned on spending the evening with him, but her plans had quickly changed when she got a call from her brother about the results of Jet's sentencing. She'd decided to go on a short drive to try to clear her head and ultimately found herself at her boyfriend's house.

It had been three months since Zuko's shooting and almost four months since her kidnapping. Things had gone smoothly with the legal proceedings and since Jet had pled guilty to the charges, there was no need for a trial. Katara was grateful for that. But being reminded of everything that happened had shifted her into an uncomfortable state of mind.

She stepped onto the stoop and rapped on the door. The sun was just starting to set and beautiful reds and oranges were splashed across the sky. All of the natural beauty around her was lost on Katara as she waited anxiously for him to come to the door. It hadn't occurred to her until that moment that he might not even be home.

_Please be here, Zuko._

After about thirty seconds, she heard movement within the house and then she heard the lock click. The door instantly swung open and Zuko met her gaze, a mixture of surprise and concern in his eyes.

"Hey." he said and she released a deep sigh of relief.  _Thank God._

"Hi. I'm so sorry for coming by unannounced." she blurted out. Her nerves were getting the better of her and she absently stroked the charm on her necklace to calm down.

Zuko ushered her inside, closing the door behind her. He then locked it and searched her eyes. "No, it's not a problem at all. I'm glad you came, but is everything okay? Did Suki cancel on you?"

Katara shook her head. "I cancelled on her. After I got the call from Sokka about Jet, I just wasn't up to going out. But, I didn't want to be alone either. So I came here."

Zuko frowned as he placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her to the living room. "So, it's finally finished. Please tell me he didn't get off with no punishment," Zuko said, more than a hint of anger in his tone.

Katara sighed as they sat down together on the couch. "No. He's going to do at least 15 years for aggravated kidnapping. They've ordered a mental health evaluation, too."

A look of relief crossed Zuko's face but it quickly changed to worry as he saw her wrap her arms around herself and shudder.

"You're not happy with the ruling, are you?"

"No, I am. I think it's more than fair. I just can't stop thinking about the fact that I spent so much time with him. I gave him as much of me as I had at the time. And all he's done is hurt me over and over." Her voice became strained as she tried to fight off the tears that threatened. Zuko instantly drew her toward him, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I'm so happy and relieved he's getting what he deserves, but I keep seeing the reminder of my screw up. I mean, what kind of person dates a mentally unstable criminal? What's wrong with me?"

"Katara, there's nothing wrong with you. Jet was a normal guy when you met him. There's was nothing that could have given you the idea things would turn out this way with him."

"But, I let him take advantage of me physically and emotionally. "

"You cared about him and did the best you could."

The two remained silent as Zuko continued to comfort her in his soothing embrace. After, a long moment, Katara finally sat up straight, swiping at her eyes. She turned to him, placing a hand on his cheek as she searched his expression, knowing that he'd been dealing with his own personal issues recently.

"Hey, I heard about your dad." She spoke hesitantly, unsure if he even wanted to talk about it.

Zuko looked away. "Ozai. Yeah. Apparently the debts he owed and kept ruining my life over were drug related. He helped head up a pretty profitable drug ring. He'll be in prison for the rest of his life"

"Are you okay?"

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't really know how I feel. Part of me is relieved he's finally locked up and another part of me is angry I didn't get the chance to get him back for what he did to me and my family."

He glared down at his clenched fists. Katara placed her hands over them and instantly she felt him start to relax beneath her touch.

"Then there's this other part of me that's terrified that he'll find a way around this and escape. That he'll terrorize me and try to hurt you."

He looked at her desperately.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you because of me and my messed up family."

Katara wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling his neck. "Ozai has a lifetime of crimes to atone for. They've been after him for at least the past fifteen years. I don't think he's going anywhere."

Zuko sighed and looked downward as she continued. "And he hasn't come after you directly. It's always been you being caught in the crossfire of his messed up dealings. If he's locked up, that shouldn't be happening, right?"

"I hope so. He's a bad guy and he doesn't usually fail. So, probably someone in his inner circle took him down. That means he'll be looking to get revenge and it could still mean problems for me...for  _us_ "

"We'll be careful and safe but we'll still live our lives. You've been through so much, Zuko. It's time for you to be happy."

"I  _am_ happy." He finally looked up at her and there was a softness in his gaze. She smiled.

"Me too. I can't imagine being happier with anyone else."

She felt her stomach flutter and her face heat up at her own admission but she couldn't deny the truth. She could picture the rest of her life with Zuko.

She saw him take in a breath as he clasped her hands in his. She sensed a nervousness come over him and her own heart began to pound.

"There's something I need you to know. "

He then kissed her knuckles lightly and gently stroked her fingers as if trying to gather courage. She was suddenly terrified that he was about to tell her another horror from his past, but she nodded. She wanted him to know that whatever he had to say, she was ready to listen.

"Katara, I...I love you. I really do. I think I always have. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Katara's eyes misted over and she grinned, the fear in her instantly fading.

"I love you too, Zuko. I love you so much."

The anxiety in his face melted into one of the widest smiles she'd ever seen. His thumb brushed her cheek as he gazed at her. His eyes lingered on her lips then drifted back upward.

Katara could see the hunger and need in his expression and it clearly matched her own. With only the slightest hesitation, she claimed his lips with her own. The warmth of the kiss combined with his even warmer tongue was mind-numbing. Zuko palmed her hip as his other hand combed through her hair. His lips and tongue continued to dance with her own.

Any other night they could kiss and caress each other with abandon. Katara could come back down from her high and still be able to leave. Zuko had been supremely patient throughout their relationship, allowing her to dictate the pace of their physical interactions. But tonight was different. She was vulnerable and desperate for his touch.

"Katara," Zuko said disengaging from her lips. His voice was thick and heavy with desire.

"Mmm..." Her eyelids were half closed.

"We should probably call it a night."

She snapped to attention, unable to hide her hurt and confusion. "Why?"

He rested his forehead against her clavicle. His soft puffs of breath against her skin sent jolts of pleasure all the way down her spine. Then he looked back up at her with a pained expression on his face.

"I want you so badly but I know you still need time. We should stop now. It's getting harder for me to resist you."

Katara searched his eyes and what she saw there fed her already intense need. It felt like a fire was growing within her that he had stoked. She knew he was the only one who could put out the flames.

"I'm staying."

Zuko paused, his eyes widening. Then he swallowed hard. "We don't have to do this if you-"

"Are you really going to fight me on this? You want me to leave?" she interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

He hastily shook his head. "Of course not! But I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Katara nodded, her hands traveling down until they rested on his belt buckle. Maybe she needed to be more clear.

"I want you, Zuko. Now."

He released a breath and Katara was glad he wasn't pushing her away. They resumed their kiss and the way he gripped her waist and invaded her mouth with his tongue made it clear he wanted her too. With one swift motion, Zuko picked her up and began to carry her toward his room.

"You have anywhere to be tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No, I took the day off. Why?"

He smirked. "Just wanted to make sure. I may try to keep you here as long as I possibly can."

She giggled. "I have no problem with that."

And with one more tantalizing and dizzying kiss, they disappeared into his bedroom.

~o0o~

Hours later, the couple lay in a comfortable silence, completely and physically spent. Katara traced small circles on Zuko's chest as he followed the curve of her lower back with the tips of his fingers. Their first time making love had been even more earth-shattering than Katara had ever thought possible. And the second and the third had been equally wonderful. Zuko had been dominant and assertive at times while then shifting to a more tender and gentle approach when the time was right. It was the best of both worlds and she'd loved every euphoric moment.

While the candlelight flickered and danced on the walls around them, Katara's mind drifted. She thought back to the first time she'd laid eyes on him as he walked into the studio that day and into her life. Their brief conversation in the foyer that first night had been everything to her.

Had she known where their lives and paths would take them, she would've made the same choices all over again. The only thing she wished she could change was her decision that night after the party. Instead of walking away from the man she cared for so much, she would have stayed. Instead of running, she would have fought for their future. But, then again...was that fair to say? Because, without the separation and struggle, things may have gone very differently for both of them.

"Katara? You still awake?" Zuko's voice drifted into her thoughts.

"Mm hmm," she murmured.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" She eyed him quizzically.

"Everything. You've changed my whole world and I'm a better man because of you. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." His voice faltered toward the end of his admission and he squeezed her waist.

She smiled, her chest tightening with emotion. "If you had any idea how amazing you are, you would realize that you've done the same for me. I'm so grateful to you for being who you are and accepting me for who I am." It took great effort to fight off the feelings building up inside so she could finish her statement and she blinked back tears. He produced the purest smile she'd ever seen and leaned down to gently kiss her lips.

Afterward, she turned back to settle into the space between his arm and torso. Her eyes fluttered closed as she released a deep, contented sigh. He wrapped her up snugly and she smiled. Through all of their difficulties, things were relatively simple and uncomplicated between them now. And as she continued to listen to the steady thrum of his heartbeat, Katara felt she understood things better. Even with the ups and downs that were sure to be in their future, every step if their journey up to this point had happened for a reason. This was the path they had to walk in order for them to reach this beautiful moment.

And Katara realized she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! If you made it this far, then you've finished this story! I hope it was enjoyable and a satisfactory ending for this particular Zutara love story. I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who stuck with this story and managed to finish it. There are so many fics out there to read and it means a lot that you would choose to spend your time reading mine.
> 
> For those of you who may be wondering, I have begun a sequel to this story. It is a series of oneshots that will give some insight into future events of this group. So far I have four chapters done and I plan to do more. But, if you want, you can check that one out as soon as I get the chance to post those fics here.
> 
> But again, thank you for reading and I truly hope you found the story to be enjoyable. Have a great week! :)


End file.
